Yo sin tu amor H&G Spoilers del libro 7
by Paola Prieto
Summary: Cap - 7 Basado en algunos detalles del último libro de J.K. Rowling - Han pasado 7 años desde que el niño ya no niño Potter y sus amigos dejaron la protección de la Madriguera, ¿Que pasa si Ginny se encuentra con Harry, días antes de su, boda, se casara?
1. Capitulo 1

_**Bueno antes que nada ¡Bienvenidos! A una historia 100 Harry y Ginny, claro que al principio no lo parezca, pero después de que lean la mitad del capitulo o del fic, (todo depende de ustedes, lo digo por que esta historia puede ser larga o corta), sabrán que es una historia de amor. Además de ser romántica es en parte futurista entre muggle y mágica al principio no les diré directamente quien es quien, hasta la mitad del capitulo, ya sabrán por que, espero les guste. Por cierto, gracias como siempre, a Pao Bracco, Zury, Lily Evans de Potter, y Jennifer Weasley, por su visto bueno al fic. Para que el fic tenga mas sentimiento, escuchar la canción "Sin tu amor" de Camila. **_

"_Lo que puede idear mi cabeza una noche de lluvia, además de falta de luz eléctrica". _

_**-- **_

_**Introducción: (Basado en algunos detalles del último libro de J.K. Rowling) **Han pasado 7 años desde que el niño Potter y sus amigos dejaron la protección de la Madriguera además de la Orden, las cosas ya no son como antes, el amor sigue vivo pero ya no es igual. Harry y Ginny terminaron mal justo antes de que el chico desapareciera de la boda de Bill Weasley, además de que la guerra hizo cambios, muchos cambios, e incluso ahora algunos de ellos están a punto de casarse y no precisamente con el amor escolar. _

_Justo después de algunos años, la esperanza además del amor desapareció, (eso dice la pelirroja) y ahora esta a punto de casarse, ¿Pero que pasa si Ginny se encuentra con Harry, días antes de su, boda?, ¿Este olvidara la misión e intentara rehacer su vida?, o simplemente hará lo que hizo la ultima vez que se encontraron, ¿Le dirá adiós y no volverá nunca mas? _

_**En algún punto de la historia además de los años. **_

De entre la oscuridad de la misteriosa, fría y hasta solitaria noche se encontraban dos hombres y una mujer de edad aproximada a los 24 años, estos parecían correr para salvar sus vidas, el bosque donde se encontraban o por lo menos parecía ayudarles a esconderse era aun mas peligroso que aquel hombre de capucha oscura y con varita en mano que parecía perseguirlos desde minutos atrás.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en una aldea muy lejos de todo ser mágico, (eso pensaron ellos), llevaban casi tres meses viviendo ahí, y hasta el momento no había señal de magia por el lugar, solo ellos tres, pero una noche oscura y fría las cosas cambiaron por completo, tanto para ellos como para todos.

El trío llevaba más de 7 años "desaparecidos", para todos sus amigos y familia, ellos, a esas alturas de la vida, estaban muertos, nadie sabía nada de ellos, y bueno las esperanzas habían acabado cuando Voldemort había tomado el mando del mundo mágico 5 años atrás.

La gente no pudo escaparse aquella noche, algunos habían tenido suerte y aun vivían en secreto en algún lugar, mientras intentaban o planeaban, con aquel día donde las cosas cambiaran y Voldemort fuera derrotado, ya no esperaban a que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, los salvara.

-..Harry, tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Ron mientras se acercaba junto con Hermione, ambos chicos parecían preocupados, días atrás tenían la intención de hablar con su amigo, pero siempre que lo intentaban este comenzaba a tomar de mas, (era la desesperación de los tiempos difíciles), que siempre el moreno de lentes terminaba dormido ante las palabras de sus amigos.

-..No necesitan decir nada, ya se que quieren dejarme, adelante, váyanse, no me importa, solo les recuerdo que son prófugos, a ti te buscan por traicionar la sangre y a ti por ser muggle, no creo que les vaya muy bien allá. ¿he?.-Dijo Harry con desprecio en cada una de sus palabras, a esas alturas de la relación y de los años ya no eran tan amigos como antes.

La amistad había acabado, ahora se odiaban mutuamente, bueno por lo menos Ron y Hermione aun parecían mantener la calma después de todo, el estar casados les ayudaba un poco.

_**--Flash Back-- **_

Solo llevaban tres semanas de haber abandonado la calida Madriguera, y ya deseaban regresar, Harry aun tenia las palabras de Ginny en su mente aquel día que había dejado el lugar tan apresuradamente.

-..Hemm, tenemos que hablar.-Le dijo la chica justo cuando la boda de Bill y Fleur parecía estar a la mitad.

-..No podemos hablar después, si Ron nos ve, va querer matarme.-Le dijo el chico mientras evitaba mirarle a los ojos, hasta ese momento el moreno de lentes aun se encontraba disfrazado de aquel primo lejano de la familia Weasley. Este se encontraba muy alejado de todos en la fiesta, cuando Ginny se el acerco un tanto preocupada no dejaba de mirarse las manos una y otra vez.

-..Tiene que ser ahora.-Le dijo la chica con suplica en su voz.

-... ¿Que, que pasa que no puede esperar?..-Le dijo el chico después. ¿Qué era eso que le preocupaba tanto y tenia que hablarse justo ahora, en ese momento?.

-..Recuerdas, la noche en la que, bueno, terminamos.-Le dijo la chica un tanto asustada en sus palabras, no había pasado menos de dos meses de eso, y ahora Ginny intentaba abrir una vieja herida.

-..Si.-Le dijo el chico, después de todo esa noche no fue tan mala, la forma en la que se habían dicho adiós, había sido diferente a todo, tanto que terminaron durmiendo juntos. (N/a: Oh-oh, ya revele mucha información, jeje continuo)

-..Pues, creo que…-Comento la chica pero no termino de hablar pues ahora podía notarse que los invitados intentaban irse de ahí, al parecer Voldemort había tomado el mundo mágico casi a la fuerza, tanto que había matado al primer ministro, y ahora todo el mundo parecía huir de ahí.

-..Harry, hay que irnos ahora.-Le dijo Ron desde el otro lado junto con Hermione, lo apartaron de la pelirroja, mientras todo el mundo huía.

En cuanto eso paso, los gemelos tomaron a Ginny y desaparecieron de ahí, casi al mismo tiempo que ellos. Segundos después nadie quedo en aquel lugar.

¿Qué habria querido decirle la chica?, aun tenia esa duda en su cabeza, no tenia idea de donde estaba, según ellos todo el mundo ahora estaba bajo las ordenes de Voldemort, pero como estaban alejados de todos no tenían idea si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Por mas que intentaba no pensar en Ginny, su miedo volvían a empezar de nuevo, ¿Qué habria pasado con ella, y que era eso que quería decirle?, con el paso de los años eso fue cambiando, tanto que Ginny era solo un reflejo de lo que había pasado en su adolescencia, algo tan lejano como cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, o como cuando vivía con sus tíos.

Los meses pasaron aparentemente rápido, tanto que nunca se dieron cuanta cuando el primer año había acabado y con eso Voldemort por fin había sido nombrado el amo y señor del mundo mágico, la casería por acabar con todo aquel mago hijo de muggles y traidores a la sangre comenzaba.

Y como el miedo de ser encontrados y destruidos parecía apoderase de ellos día a día, tanto que Ron había hecho algo realmente desesperado casi año y media después de que Voldemort estuvo apunto de encontrarlo, pero por suerte de ellos lograron escaparse. Claro que Hermione había terminado muy herida, tanto que había pasado mas de un mes en un hospital muggle lejos de Inglaterra y todos sus alrededores, se encontraban casi en las cosas del país.

-..¡Hermione, por favor, despierta, no me puedes dejar, por favor!.-El pelirrojo le lloraba en la cama, mientras la enfermera del lugar parecía acomodar a la castaña para checarla, esta tenia un brazo roto, y estaba inconciente además de tener moretones y rasguños en casi todo el cuerpo.

Harry desde la ventana lo observaba, sabia que su amigo estaba enamorado de la castaña, y ahora en ese momento parecía que deseaba estar en su lugar, no era para menos, después de casi dos años de estar apartados de todos, estos dos en especial se llevaban mejor, además habían desarrollado una clase de protección uno al otro, que estaba seguro que su amigo ahora deseaba matase por no haber cuidado como debía a la chica.

Los días pasaron y lentamente la castaña fue despertando y lo primero que vio por supuesto fue a Ron, ahí mirándole con una sonrisa en su rostro y con lágrimas en los ojos. Este ni tonto ni perezoso, en cuanto vio que la chica había despertado comenzó a tocarle el rostro mientras sus miradas se encontraban, Harry los dejo solos, a decir verdad paso gran parte de esos años dejándolos solos, el verlos le hacia recordar a Ginny, pero después fue por privacidad, pues no paso mas de una hora que Ron había besado a Hermione.

Y las cosas parecían aclararse entre ellos, no tardaron mucho en ser novios, y con el paso de los años, se comprometieron, "una estupidez" les dijo Harry aquella noche que le habían anunciado sus planes a futuro, solo tenían 21 años y ya deseaban casarse.

No es que no le gustara que sus amigos fueran felices, pero el estar juntos a esas alturas de la vida era peligroso pues sabia que si lastimaban a Hermione, Ron seria lo bastante idiota como el dar su vida por ella, y entonces todos esos años habrían valido nada.

Con el paso de los años, las cosas se volvieron difíciles, Ron y Hermione siempre estaban juntos e ignoraban a Harry, bueno en realidad era el, el que los ignoraba, no deseaba verlos juntos, los odiaba, pero odiaba que ellos fueran felices por que estaban juntos, que se tenían el uno al otro, y sobre todo el hecho de que por las mañanas despertaban juntos. Eso era lo que mas odiaba de ellos.

El en cambio, no tenia a nadie, si, sus amigos aun estaban junto a el, pero en realidad era por que no tenían a ningún lado al que ir, y bueno en parte se encontraban atrapados todos juntos por la rutina y no por la amistad.

Una noche, Harry lo comprobó, la pareja estaba charlando en su habitación, mientras Harry salía de la casa y se dirigía al pueblo a beber como siempre hacia, lo único que le ayudaba a olvidar era la bebida una buena y vieja amiga que se había convertido en su compañera casi amante.

-..Tenemos que decirle.-Decía Hermione para Ron.

-..¡¿Para que, para que nos diga lo de siempre, que somos unos idiotas por estar juntos?!.-Le dijo Ron con desesperación en su voz.-… ¡No Hermione, no esta vez, no dejare que arruine el momento, esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado, no quiero que con sus palabras toda la felicidad termine en odio!.

Harry ya no escucho mas pues estos ya no decian nada, además en ese momento estaba molesto y lo único que deseaba era beber, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento despertaría y estaría muerto o simplemente sin aquellos dos a los que alguna vez llamo amigos.

Estaba seguro de que podrían traicionarle, pero bueno, después de todo ellos no eran bien vistos para Voldemort, así que tal vez por esa razón aun se quedaban con el.

_**--Fin Flash Back-- **_

-..¿De que hablas?-Le dijo Ron mirando constantemente a su esposa que se encontraba preocupada.

-..¡Por favor, no me digan que no lo han pensado!.-Les contesto Harry con sarcasmo y odio.

-..Harry, esto es serio.-Le dijo Hermione intentando tomarle de la mano, este le aparto la suya de inmediato mientras acaba con su bebida de un trago.

-..No quiero hablar con ustedes, ¡Otra!.-Les contesto a la pareja, para después exigir al cantinero otro trago.

En ese momento, el trío se encontraba en la cantina del pueblo, un lugar demasiado oscuro y peligroso entonces de la nada un frío se apodero de ellos, dejando las bebidas hechas hielo. Eso provoco que Harry dejara caer su bebida al suelo al mismo tiempo que el vaso se rompía y el hielo que segundos atrás era Whisky rodaba por el suelo. Solo había una razón lógica para que la noche que había comenzado calida se volviera helada en cuestión de minutos.

-..Dementores.-Susurro Hermione mientras apretaba la mano de Ron, y este de entre el pantalón buscaba su varita.

Todos dentro del lugar notaron el frío, pero no se dieron cuenta de que esa noche seria su última noche de vida, antes de que lo notaran comenzaron a escucharse gritos de horror por toda la calle así como, luces verdes una y otra vez a las afueras del lugar.

Harry que estaba muy borracho, con solo ver la luz verde por entre la ventana, tomo la mano de Hermione al mismo tiempo que los tres desaparecían de ahí, justo ante los ojos de un mago que en ese momento había entrado al lugar para matar a los presentes.

El Mortifago que esa noche había decidido visitar una aldea muggle cerca de las costas del país, parecía firme en su decisión, matar aquellos tres muggles que se le habían escapado justo antes de que comenzara su masacre, estos dos chicos y chica con aspecto muggle, (hasta ese momento), corrían con todas su fuerzas por aquel bosque, se escondían entre los grandes árboles, pero por mas esfuerzos que hicieran el Mortifago no parecía cansarse y aun durante gran parte de la noche, continuo buscando.

Las cosas continuaron así unos minutos, al parecer el Mortifago había desaparecido o por lo menos dejado la búsqueda de aquellos tres muggles, después de todo solo eran muggles y el estaba en busca de magos traidores a la sangre, (eso creyeron ellos). Se dejaron caer sobre la tierra un tanto húmeda para poder descansar además de pensar a donde ir. No podían volver aquella linda cabaña no después de que aquel Mortifago casi los descubre, el chico de cabellos rubios tenia la fuerte idea, desde minutos atrás que los había reconocido, por mas poción multijugos que tomaran y por mas diferentes que se vieran por fuera, aun seguían siendo ellos.

Y eso podía costarles ahora la vida, además de todos esos años perdidos.

-..Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos encuentre.-Dijo uno de los chicos con voz ronca y un tanto cansada.

-..¿A donde?, tenemos que volver ahí están nuestras cosas.-Dijo una voz femenina que se encontraba de la misma manera cansada y agotada.

-.Si, pero entiende que si lo hacemos nos va atrapar.-Dijo la otra voz mientras asomaba su rostro por entre las hojas de los arbustos y se daba cuenta de que el Mortifago parecía a ver regresado y ahora parecía acercarse a ellos sin saber en donde estaban en realidad.

-..Tengo una idea, hay que enfrentarlo, solo es uno, nosotros somos tres.-Dijo la mujer después de unos segundos de silencio.

Las voces parecían mezclarse con el aire de la noche, además de los sonidos del bosque, cuando estuvieron a punto de comenzar con su plan algo extraño pasó. Todo había salido bien al principio, en cuanto salieron la mujer saco su varita sorprendiendo de frente al Mortifago, después salio uno de los hombres, y de la misma manera apuntándole.

-..Así que, no son tan muggles después de todo.-Dijo el Mortifago en tono de burla. ¿Qué pasaba si eran aquellos que tanto buscaban, seria coronado por su señor?

-..¿Sorprendido? -Pregunto la mujer.

-..Un poco.-Contesto este mientras se daba cuenta de que faltaba uno.-..¿Donde esta el otro?, escondido, esperando el mejor momento para atacarme o simplemente los dejo.-Dijo después con tono de burla.

Ninguno dijo nada solo se miraron a los ojos, esa distracción fue suficiente para el Mortifago les apunto rápidamente y sus varitas salieron volando por los aires.

-..Ya no son tan buenos después de todo.-Dijo el Mortifago riendo a carcajadas ahora los tenia desarmados y sobre todo en su poder.

La mujer se preguntaba, ¿En donde estaba su amigo?, se suponía que saldría junto con ellos, pero y ¿Si eran verdad las palabras del hombre que ahora los tenia presos?, ¿Qué pasaba si este de verdad los había dejado?, pero entonces sus preguntas fueron respondidas, de entre la oscuridad y sin que el Mortifago se diera cuenta el tercer y restante mago que al parecer aparentaba ser muggle, salio apuntándole con la varita.

-..Si yo fuera tú, bajaría la varita.-Le dijo el hombre a sus espaldas le apuntaba fijamente al espalda.

-..Sabes me recuerdas mucho a cierto chico.-Dijo el Mortifago mientras parecía bajar su varita al piso.

En ese momento cuando la varita todo el piso una especia de cortina de humo negro salio de la nada para después de unos segundos desaparecer de la nada y dejando a la vista a los tres magos tirados en el suelo atados mientras ahora tres Mortifagos además del que ya estaba ahí mostraran su rostro.

-..¿Por que tardaron tanto?-Dijo el hombre de nuevo con reproche para los demás.

-..El Señor Oscuro quería vernos.-Dijo una de los Mortifagos.

-..¿Por cierto, mas vale que tu desaparición de la junta haya sido buena, amenos que quieras terminar como todos aquellos muggles?-Dijo el otro (el que parecía el líder de aquel grupo).

-..Descuida tengo un buen motivo, dicen que vieron a Potter, cerca de la aldea, y creo que esos de ahí lo conocen.-Dijo el hombre después apuntándoles a los tres chicos que estaban ahora intrigados, ¿De que hablaban?, ¿Por qué los miraban tanto?, ¿Los habrían descubierto ya?.

-..Más te vale que no sea como la última vez.-Dijo el último mortifago con tono de burla.

-..Estábamos cerca, si no hubiera sido por ese odioso Weasley.-Dijo el hombre justificando algo que había pasado años atrás. (N/a: Después se enteraran de que Weasley habla y que le hizo).

-..Si, si, ya sabemos que te arruino el plan, lo sabemos.-Dijo la mujer interrumpiendo al hombre bruscamente.

Mientras charlaban sin ninguna preocupación una vez más una cortina de humo negro salio de la nada y ahora podían escuchar voces de entre la oscuridad, después de unos segundos vieron como los 4 Mortifagos ahora eran atrapados por un grupo de casi 15 personas mientras algunos de ellos parecían desatar a los "muggles".

-..Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?.-Dijo una voz masculina, mientras los demás hombres que parecían atrapar a los demás Mortifagos. Benjamín Carter, (que era el que hablaba) parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo.

Los dos hombres y mujer que ahora parecían ser liberados, no entendían que pasaba, solo escucharon la conversación mientras intentaban salir de ahí antes de que fuera tarde.

-..Ben, vaya, es extraño volver a vernos.-Dijo el líder de los Mortifago.

Por la forma en la que hablaban podrían ser conocidos, el problema era si eso era bueno o malo para ellos.

-..Si, es extraño que la familia se reúna de esta forma.-Le respondió Ben en tono de burla y casi sin notarlo se le acerco para después mirarlo a los ojos, era extraño que después de tantos años su primo perdido apareciera de esa forma y lo peor era que ahora en esas circunstancias era que ambos habían tomado vidas diferentes.

¿Familia? No había duda, se conocían, eso era mala señal, eso significaba que estaban en peligro.

-..¿Familia, de verdad crees que después de que te uniste a esos traidores de la Orden del Fénix, puedes pensar que aun somos familia?, crees que yo seria primo de alguien como tu. Eres igual a esos Weasley.-Le dijo el otro con odio en su voz.

En ese momento la varita de uno de los chicos que estaba en el suelo comenzó a vibrar, parecía un tanto molesto con el hecho de que dijeran algo mal sobre esa familia. ¿Por qué?. (n/a: Si son listos sabrán que ese es Ron, Buajaja, buajaja, buajaja, bueno continuo con la historia).

-..Eres igual a ellos, no dudo que estés emparentado con ellos de alguna manera.-Dijo el Mortifago con mirada lujuriosa, pero antes de que pudiera decir más el hombre llamado Benjamín, lo mato. Aun con mirada triste miro a los demás Mortifagos con mirada retadora.

-..Saben que hacer con los demás.-Dijo después mirando a todos los presentes que ahora lo miraban con terror y hasta admiración.

Las mentes de los demás Mortifagos, ahora parecían ser modificadas a tal punto de volverlos locos.

-..Descuiden solo es para que olviden lo que vieron además de lo que hicieron, algunas veces estas personas lo hacen por sobrevivir.-Dijo el hombre que ahora desataba a la mujer, pues esta miraba aterrada lo que le hacían a los Mortifagos, no es que los torturaran pero ahora se comportaban como niños de tres años.

-..¿Están bien?..-Pregunto después de unos segundos Benjamín acercándose al trío mientras le eran entregadas sus respectivas varitas.

-..Ben.-Dijo uno de los hombres de la nada un tanto asustado.-..Hay que volver ya excedimos el limite de tiempo.

-..Si. Creo que lo mejor seria que nos acompañen.-Dijo el hombre mientras parecía ver su reloj de mano y el trío noto algo familiar en ese tipo de reloj, este tenia una manecilla que decía "cerca del peligro". Después todos comenzaron a tomarse de las manos.

-..Créanos, estarán mas seguros allá que aquí.-Dijo otro hombre.

-..No, tenemos mucho tiempo, después podrán irse.-Dijo Ben de nuevo para después desparecer todos juntos.

Aparecieron en un lugar parecido aquel bosque, aun que en este parecía ser época de invierno comenzaron a caminar en círculos mientras uno de ellos mantenía una clase de brújula que sostenía con ambas manos para después quedarse quito. Entonces ante los ojos sorprendidos del trío la tierra que hasta segundos atrás parecía normal comenzó a moverse para después dejar un hueco en el.

-..¿Listos?.. Solo hay que dejarse deslizar.-Dijo Ben mientras los demás acompañantes se tiraban al vació.

El trío se miro a los ojos como preguntándose, ¿Será buena idea?, pero antes de poder responder estos fueron jalados al vació junto con Benjamín. Segundos después cayeron en una clase de colchoneta, entre quejas de dolor se levantaron de ahí y se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en una clase de hospital, (o eso pensaron), había muchos pasillos además de puertas (a simple vista), después vieron que había un gran reloj justo no muy lejos de ahí que tenia la hora.

Eran casi las 6 de la mañana, mientras estos miraban alrededor se dieron cuenta de que algunas puertas comenzaban a abrirse y algunos magos salían de ahí, había letreros junto a las puertas clasificándolas.

Comedor, Cocina, Baños, Enfermería, Vigilancia, Juegos, Clases, Dormitorios, entre otras eran los títulos de estas.

-..¡Hola!, Jack.-Dijo Ben mientras entraba a la puerta con el letrero de Vigilancia, había un hombre calvo, que parecía tener toda la habitación llena de televisiones (les dije que seria como futurista y muggle a la vez, jeje), que daban la imagen de algunos lugares cercanos a donde había salido aquel hueco en el piso. Ahora se encontraba vació y parecía que el sol comenzaba a salir.

-..Buenos días, serian tan amables de seguirme..-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. En ese momento se les acerco George Weasley (Ahora es cuando comienzo la historia) mientras se llevaba al trío hasta la Enfermaría.-..Oye, Carter, mi padre quiere verte.-Dijo después hablando con Benjamín quien de inmediato se arreglo la ropa y el cabello para después salir de ahí.-..Descuiden es solo para verificar que no tienen golpes, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-Dijo después cuando comenzaron a alejarse de ahí rumbo a Enfermería que estaba casi al final del pasillo.

El trío estaba un tanto sorprendido, reconocían esa voz además de rostro, un Weasley era difícil de olvidar, y en ese momento el trío se daba cuenta de eso, ¿Seria a caso que después de todos esos años volvían a verse?, claro que tal vez el gemelo nunca lo sabría ya que tenían aspecto muggle.

-..Hemm, son algo callados, ¿he?-Dijo después el gemelo con una sonrisa tímida.

-..No damos nombre.-Dijo el chico que parecía ser el líder. (n/a: Bueno para que les oculto mas los nombres ese es Harry)

-..Oh, claro lo entiendo, pero no creo que les guste, uno, dos y tres ¿o si?-Dijo después el chico intentando sonar amable.

-..Somos, Ángelo, Tomas y Susan.-Dijo la mujer (Hermione), primero señalando al chico castaño (Harry), al chico rubio (Ron) y por ultimo ella de cabello oscuro.

-..Lindos nombres.-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras parecía anotarlos en una libreta.

Harry desde el otro lado miro un tanto molesto a Hermione, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir nombres?, aun que esos no eran sus nombres verdaderos aun así era arriesgado.

Entraron en Enfermería, y esta era una habitación grande muchas camas algunas vacías otras ocupadas, solo estaba una mujer de cabellera oscura y un hombre rubio ahí, ambos con batas blancas.

-..Emily, tres nuevos. ¿Y mi hermana?-Pregunto después al ver que solo estaban ellos, y no había mas gente ahí.

-..¡¿Que, no puedo dormir?!...-Dijo una voz divertida a sus espaldas, mientras aparecía una abundante cabellera rojo fuego por un costado, con una gran taza de café caliente.

El corazón de Harry se acelero al igual que el de los demás, no la había visto en años, en especial desde aquella charla que había terminado en pelea justo cuando habían terminado.

-..Tu, turno comienza a las 5am, y son las 6.-Dijo el hombre reprochándole.

-..Oye, yo nunca voy a las clases y te digo que es lo que debes decir o si.-Dijo ella divertida aun mas.-..Además me fui de aquí a las 4:30am, tenía el derecho de dormir un poco. Y por ultimo, no eres mi padre u esposo.

-..Solo esta semana eres mi responsabilidad, después serás problema de Carter.-Dijo el chico mientras salía de ahí solo Ginny le escucho.

-..Muy gracioso.-Dijo la chica después mientras le cerraba la puerta a su hermano de tal forma que no volviera a entrar.-Bueno hem, siéntense solo serán unos minutos después podrán darse un baño comer algo y dormir.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa gentil mientras les indicaba sentarse.

Harry estaba paralizado, era Ginny, la chica frente a el era su amor de la infancia, todos esos años sin pensarla de nuevo y ahora en tan solo escuchar su voz su corazón volvía a latir con furia, quería besarla saber, como estaba, pero era inútil, para ella, el estaría muerto, era mejor pasar desapercibido antes de darse a notar como era, bueno después de todo aun estaba bajo el efecto de la poción, ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo lograría estar así?

Además, se suponía que ya no la amaba, por que ahora que la volvía a ver sentia esa extraña necesidad de hablar y contarle todo, ¿Tal vez después de todo, aun la amaba?, ¿Ella lo seguiría amando?.

-..Bueno, ¿Y de donde son?.-Preguntó la chica, mientras veía las anotaciones que había echo su hermano, y parecía rellenar algunos datos vacíos.

-..De Alemania.-Dijo Ron rápidamente, antes de alguien más dijera algo.

-..Ohh, pues hablan muy bien el ingles, ¿No?, y… ¿Ustedes que hacían ahí?.-Dijo la chica después.

Ninguno dijo nada de echo no se miraban a los ojos, estaban aterrados, ¿Qué mentira les iban a decir?, después de todo tenían planes para casi toda situación, claro que jamás pensaron en que por alguna extraña razón los encontraría, y mucho menos gente cercana a ellos.

-..No queremos hablar de eso.-Le dijo Harry con tono rudo en su voz, debía salir de ahí, lo mas rápido posible podía notar que la frente le ardía, ¿Seria acaso que Voldemort, abría de nuevo aquella conexión con el?

-..¡Oh!, bueno… ¿Se siente bien?-Dijo la chica mientras bajaba la libreta y miraba fijamente al chico castaño, las manos de Harry comenzaron a temblar y se dio cuenta de que todos aquellos síntomas no eran por Voldemort, era mas por estar frente a Ginny.

Después de todos esos años, volvía a ver aquel brillo en ellos, se veía radiante, feliz, era como si Voldemort no existiera para ella. Tal vez después de todo si lo había olvidado. Mientras el chico estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Hermione comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, tanto que corrió al primer bote de basura que encontró, la chica estaba pálida además de a ver vomitado.

-..Emily.-Dijo la pelirroja mientras ayudaban a Susan (Hermione), a limpiarse la cara y le daban un poco de agua. Ron estaba un tanto preocupado y no por la chica si no por el hombre al lado de el, que ahora lo miraba fijamente.

-..¿Por que estas tan tranquilo, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando?.-Le dijo el castaño, al rubio, parecían elevar la voz y discutir mientras Ginny los miraba de reojo aun ayudaba a Susan.

-..Puedo explicarlo, en serio, de eso queríamos hablarte.-Le dijo Ron de inmediato levantándose.

Harry saco su varita y Ron de inmediato lo hizo también, conocía al hombre frente a el, en ese momento parecía molesto, que seria capaz de matarlo.

Pero antes de que lograra hechizarlo, sus varitas salieron volando de sus manos hasta llegar a las manos de Ginny, quien ahora los miraba detenidamente.

-..¿Así que no son tan muggles, después de todo?.-Les dijo la chica mientras tomaba las varitas en el aire, después las vio detenidamente, reconocía esas varitas.-¿Dónde consiguieron esto?-Les grito después.

Hermione quien ya se encontraba un poco mejor, se acerco a la escena solo para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, seria que ya los había reconocido, Ron y Hermione se veían una y otra vez a los ojos, ¿Qué le iban a decir?

-..Las compramos, después de que las nuestras se perdieran.-Dijo el chico rubio.

-..¿Quien se las dio?-Dijo la chica con desesperación, exactamente la varita de ese hombre, era la de su hermano, ¿Si era como pensaba, tal vez su hermano mayor estaría muerto?

-..Las compramos, en el mercado negro, ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?.-Dijo Harry desesperado.

-..Mire, esta varita, es de alguien importante, solo quiero saber como era la persona que se las dio.-Dijo la pelirroja casi al borde de la desesperación.

-..No se, nunca le vimos la cara, solo, prácticamente las robamos esta bien.-Dijo Harry de nuevo, cada minuto que pasaban ahí era mas peligroso de que los descubrieran, tenia que agotar la paciencia de Ginny, de esa forma los dejaría ir.

Ginny los miro atentamente, después con una lagrima en sus ojos, les devolvió las varitas.

Minutos después por más esfuerzo de Harry por lograr que los dejara ir, no podía, Hermione ya había sido examinada y Ron también el único que faltaba era Harry.

-..Asi que son esposos.-Dijo Emily cuando examinaba a Hermione y ahora notaba el anillo de casados que la chica llevaba consigo.

-..Le puedo pedir un favor, no le diga al chico ahí, que estoy embarazada.-Le dijo la chica después con mirada suplicante, después señalo a Harry, mientras este era examinado por Ginny.

-..La persona que dijo, era cercana a usted.-Dijo Harry con un tono de voz un tanto calmado, Ginny era atenta con sus pacientes, era delicada tanto que el chico nunca noto cuando la chica le curaba algunas viejas heridas que tenia ya desde semanas atrás y ahora parecían mejorar.

-..¿Se refiere a la de la varita?-Preguntó la pelirroja.-...Si, el dueño es… Perteneció a mi hermano mayor.-Dijo la chica no sabia si decir era o es, pero al fin de cuenta muerto o vivo el seguía siendo su hermano.-..Dígame, ¿Cómo es que ustedes terminaron en medio de una masacre muggle?-Dijo la chica después de unos minutos.

-..Pues, estábamos de paso, y bueno supongo que ese hombre, estaba detrás de alguien, y bueno nos debió confundir.-Dijo Harry aun en secreto la observaba atentamente y noto que esta aun desprendía aquel aroma que lo había cautivado años atrás, cuando comenzó a notar aquella atracción por ella, ese olor florar era inolvidable.

-..Si, últimamente eso pasa con frecuencia, no es bueno que vengan a Inglaterra, creí que toda Europa sabia del riesgo que corren al estar aquí.-Dijo la chica después.

-..Bueno si, lo sabemos, es solo que, no creímos que en una aldea muggle pudiera pasar algo así.-Dijo el chico después justificándose.

-..Ya nadie esta a salvo.-Dijo la chica mientras terminaba de vendarle la muñeca de la mano derecha.

-..¡Auch!.-Dijo el chico mientras intentaba levantar la mano.

-..Lo siento, debí decirle estará inmóvil unos minutos.-Dijo la chica después gentilmente mientras se levantaba de ahí y se alejaba.

Minutos después Ron, quien solo tenia unos rasguños ya se encontraba a lado de su esposa, Harry por su parte estaba recostado sobre la cama mientras miraba al vació, bueno en realidad solo pensaba en como salir de ahí, mientras mas tiempo pasaba ahí, y mientras mas hablaba con Ginny, se sentia atraído por ella.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, ¿Por qué aun la amaba?, no tenia sentido, además estaba un poco molesto pues al parecer solo le preocupaba Ron, ella conocía su varita, ¿Por qué no preguntó por el?

-..Bueno pueden darse un baño y comer algo, les sugiero que se queden aquí unos días, mientras todo se calma.-Dijo la pelirroja para después salir de ahí y caminar hacia el comedor.

Ron y Hermione no lo pensaron dos veces, y salieron de ahí rumbo al comedor donde, podía notarse era la hora del desayuno. Segundos después Harry se les acerco. Se sentaron en una mesa muy alejada de todos, mientras observaban como casi todo el mundo mágico al que conocían estaba ahí.

Sus viejos amigos de la escuela, casi toda la orden, la familia Weasley por supuesto, ya algunos de ellos eran padres, sus amigos del ED, gente que nunca habían visto en su vida, el lugar era como ver el comedor de Hogwarts, claro que no había mesa de profesores todos se sentaban donde querían. Niños corriendo y gritando por todas partes, era como si la guerra no los hubiera tocado y ellos estuvieran de viaje o de descanso, entonces Harry vio un rostro familiar, era como verse de niño cuando tenia 6 o tal vez 7 años, tenia el cabello negro azabache casi a su estilo, desordenado, y esos ojos que ahora se daba cuenta, eran los suyos verdes brillantes.

Trago saliva rápidamente, debía ser una alucinación por la fatiga y el sueño, entonces vio que el niño corría hasta Benjamín, aquel hombre que los había salvado y llevado ahí, le decía "Papa" y después Ginny se les acercaba mientras se besaban rápidamente ante el rostro de alegría del niño. ¿Eso significa que Ginny era madre y estaba casada, después de todo si lo había olvidado?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione también estaban sorprendidos, y ahora lo miraban. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Neville Lombottomg, su viejo amigo de la infancia parecía hablar.

-..Ejem, bueno, se que esto no es usual, pero… No todos los días soy padrino de una boda, así que, solo quiero saber si no se han echado para atrás por que si es así, deben regresar los regalos ¿Saben?-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios mirando constantemente hacia Ginny y Benjamín quienes sonreían ante el comentario.

-..Nev, cállate.-Dijo otra voz, y una rubia cabellera se acerco a el mientras le apartaba la varita y parecía tomar la palabra, era Luna Lovegood.-…Discúlpenlo, es que aun esta exaltado por la boda. Solo ignórenlo y coman.-Dijo después mientras se alejaba de ahí con Neville de su lado.

-..Por cierto, a las 8pm habrá una despedida de soltero para nuestro buen amigo Nev, lo siento Luna pero desde mañana es todo tuyo, pero ahora es nuestro, buajaja…-Todo el lugar comenzó a reír mientras Fred Weasley hablaba, después comenzó a reír maquiavélicamente junto a su hermano gemelo, generalmente ellos eran los organizadores de esos eventos. Que más que inolvidable y llena de excesos para el novio, era mas una noche de comedia pues le cumplían sus peores pesadillas.

Harry ya no entendía nada, Neville y Luna se casaban justo al día siguiente y entonces por que el comentario para Ginny y aquel hombre, además por que aquel niño que le había dicho papá a Ben, era tan parecido a, el cuando era pequeño. Algo no encajaba bien ahí, ¿Qué había pasado en todos esos años que había estado alejado de ellos?


	2. Capitulo 2

Borrador

_**Makarva: **_Bueno digamos que la actitud de Harry tiene algo que ver con el alcohol, pero no es todo por eso, simplemente quise dejar a Harry como un Harry diferente, algo que nadie creyó ver, en pocas palabras vas a odiarlo, si es que lo amas. Me refiero más a que no será el Harry tranquilo y paciente de siempre jeje. En cuanto al plan del trío pues si, tendrás que seguir la historia para saberlo.

_**GinnyScar: **_Gracias por pasarte por aquí, y bueno no es necesario que me digas que cuente la historia de Ginny y Ben, créeme ya lo tenia listo jeje, pero gracias de todas, y bueno mas bien alguien querrá matar a Harry cuando se entere de que esta ahí, sobre todo cuando este se acerque a su hijo, cuando alguien se lo impide, no diré nombres pero bueno eso lo leerás en el siguiente capitulo de todas formas jaja.

_**Shia17Potter: **_¿Benjamín Carter? Alguien conocido, a quien, dime jeje. Bueno gracias por pasarte y espero te guste este capitulo.

_**xMariana Radcliffex: **_No me sorprende que no dejes comentarios largos, solo por eso, no te diré mas jajaja..

_**zafiro potter: **_Otra que me deja apenas un saludo jeje, bueno pues igual, espero te guste.

_**Pao Bracco: **_Amiga, jeje, bueno gracias por pasarte por aquí en serio jeje, y bueno espero te guste y espero sea la primera jeje, yo creo que si jeje. Bueno pues aquí esta el trabajo de casi dos semanas creo jeje.

_**Matías: **_Bueno pues que te puedo decir, jeje gracias por pasarte, después me paso por los tuyos perdón, pero con ese trabajo no puedo, jejeje. En fin pues ya te dije, que si, estarás dentro del final, pero eso es hasta después.

_**Saruski-Potter: **_Gracias por pasarte por aquí, y bueno espero que te guste ese capitulo y sobre todo la trama de la historia.

_**Capitulo 2**_

Harry ya no entendía nada, Neville y Luna se casaban justo al día siguiente, ¿Entonces por que el comentario para Ginny y aquel hombre, además por que aquel niño que le había dicho papá a Ben, era tan parecido a, el cuando era pequeño? Algo no encajaba bien ahí, ¿Qué había pasado en todos esos años que había estado alejado de ellos?

Tenia que saberlo, era como una tortura, el solo saber que Ginny era casada o por lo menos se besaba con alguien mas, era lo que le atormentaba, pero ahora que recordaba con detalle ella no tenia anillo de casada, (oh por lo menos eso era lo que noto en su mano de inmediato, desnuda sin anillos ni nada) pero bueno hasta donde el sabia los doctores jamás llevaban joyas u alhajas a sus cirugías, pero Ginny no era doctor, era Sanadora. ¿Aun que a esas altura, ya no sabia cual era la diferencia?

El desayuno fue algo tenso, Ron y Hermione notaban que Harry no comía nada, solo tenia el seño fruncido, miraba una y otra vez hacia la mesa de Ginny y Benjamín, mientras ambos parecían decirse cosas en secreto, para después sonreírse coquetamente.

-..Ángelo.-Dijo Ron aun recordando el nombre que había usando antes, no era buena idea de que los descubrieran y menos a Harry.

-..¿Quee?-Dijo este con tono rudo.

-..Tenemos que decirte algo.-Dijo Hermione bajando su voz.

Este los miro de reojo con expresión molesta, no tenia ganas de sermones, ni mucho menos de tontas preguntas de, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-..Estoy.. Vamos, ha..-Decía Hermione mirando a su esposo una y otra vez mientras este le tomaba la mano con fuerza y asistía con la cabeza, como dándole su apoyo.

-..¿Quieren decirlo de una buena vez?.-Les dijo Harry molesto. Estaba harto de sus secretos.

-..Vamos a ser padres.-Le dijo Ron por fin, Harry los miro a los ojos. No dijo nada solo los observo detenidamente.

Ron y Hermione aun seguían tomados de las manos, dándose su apoyo, esperaban en cualquier momento los gritos de Harry, y no se equivocaron, claro que estos fueran distintos.

-..¿Que, esperan que los felicite, que les diga, que se lo merecen?.-Dijo Harry con burla.- ¿No se dan cuenta de que, no es bueno?.-Dijo después.

-..No esperábamos una sonrisa de tu parte de todas formas, solo te avisamos que, vamos dejarte, nos quedaremos aquí.-Dijo Ron por el otro lado defendiéndose.

-..Oh ya veo, irán dentro de unos minutos con tu madre, (como todo niño mimado), y le dirán que volvieron, claro que al principio tal vez los juzguen a locos, pero después de un tiempo, (sobre todo cuando el efecto de la poción acabe), se darán cuenta de que es verdad, lloraran se abrazaran y serán felices por siempre. ¿Qué patéticos?-Dijo Harry con odio en cada una de sus palabras además burla, después se levanto de golpe de ahí y camino por el lugar, después de todo si iba a pasar ahí toda la tarde era mejor conocerlo, además en ese momento necesitaba estar solo.

Mientras eso pasaba, Ginny quien estaba mirando hacia esa mesa, noto algo familiar en la conversación, por un momento le recordó algo o mas bien a alguien, pero no dijo nada solo se quedo callada observando en silencio.

-..¿Estas bien?-Le dijo Ben en susurro.

-..Hem, si, es solo que, hay algo en esas personas que, me es familia.-Le confeso la chica.

Ambas varitas de esos hombres le eran conocidas, ¿Cómo olvidar la varita de Ron?, era imposible, y la otra, era inolvidable, sabia que tal vez alucinaba, pero bueno tarde o temprano se encontrarían, esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba, por que en ese caso toda su vida estaría arruinada.

Ahora era feliz, no necesitaba de el, ya no era la niñita enamorada del chico famoso, ya no, para ella estaba muerto, pero después de todo como odiarlo cuando había alguien que le recordaba día a día, su presencia.

Harry, se sentia traicionado, los que creyó sus amigos lo dejaban, y la que creyó lo amaría por siempre, tenia una vida, una vida en donde el no estaba. Y donde, si tenía suerte era un recuerdo. Aun que después de todo la pelirroja no había echo preguntas sobre el, ni se había preocupado por su varita, tal vez ya no era nadie, ni por lo menos el niño que vivió, o el amigo de su hermano a quien por lo visto tanto extrañaba y hasta le lloraba.

¿Por qué a el no le lloraba?, ya comenzaba a ponerse de malas, así que respiro profundo mientras se quedo sentado en el suelo de aquel gran pasillo, se dio cuenta después de unos minutos, (casi una hora), que la gente tenia una vida ahí, era como vivir en la superficie, claro que sin la luz del día, y la brisa fresca de la primavera, ni que decir del sonido de las hojas quebrándose en otoño. Pero de eso a estar muerto, era mejor estar encerrado como rata de laboratorio.

Había escuela para los más pequeños, y como era de esperarse era sobre magia, y sobre alguna clase de escudo protector, el cual empleaban por las noches y mañanas para evitar que los encontraran. Aun que bueno se encontraban prácticamente dentro de la tierra así que, un mago no podría llegar ahí.

Por más astuto que fuera, debía utilizar cosas muggles, y bueno Voldemort además de sus seguidores, aborrecían esas cosas así que, no tendrían problemas, tal vez por esa razón, aun no eran encontrados, ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo seria así?

Gran parte del día la pasó mirando todo el lugar, observando todo y a todos, Hermione y Ron hicieron lo mismo pero a su manera, comenzaban a familiarizarse con el lugar, esperando a que el efecto de la poción terminara para mostrarse.

Sabían que con eso delataban a Harry, pero no les importo, después de todo este ya no les importaba.

**:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--: **

Ginny Weasley trabajaba medio turno como Sanadora en aquel refugio al que ahora llamaba hogar, después de todos esos años ese lugar extraño era su casa, aun que en un principio cuando llego ahí, el lugar no le parecía bien.

_**-- Flash Back-- **_

-..¡Bienvenidos!.-Se escuchaba en la parte principal de la gran fila que ahora la familia Weasley, y algunos más de la Orden hacían, pues acababan de ser trasladados junto a otras familias de magos que en ese momento estaban en peligro.

-..¿Por que tenemos que estar aquí?-Decía Ginny un tanto molesta, estaba harta de cambiar de casa cada dos días, y en ese momento no sabia si pasaría mucho tiempo ahí, además aun tenia sueño y hambre.

-..Cállate Ginny, esta gente nos a brindado su apoyo y tu te estas quejando, además no estas en posición de discutir.-Le decía su madre a la chica, ya habían pasado alrededor de 5 meses desde que sus padres se habían enterado de la verdad.-Aun eres menor de edad, y aun estas bajo nuestras reglas.

Ginny Weasley, la pequeña de la familia con tan solo 16 años ya esperaba un hijo, y lo peor es que el padre de dicha criatura, se había ido, así como así, no odiaban al padre del niño, por que según las palabras de la chica, este nunca se entero, algunas veces le reprochaban a la pelirroja, que si le hubiera dicho la verdad al chico, este jamás se habria ido así como así.

Cuando por fin llegaron al inicio de la fila, vio a una pareja de ancianos y un joven de su edad, estos parecían ser los dueños o por lo menos los que ahora les brindaban dicha protección.

-..Bienvenida.-Le dijo el más joven con una sonrisa tímida.

-..Gracias.-Le dijo la chica.

El joven era alto, para su edad, tenia el cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, era un azul hermoso, casi como el color del cielo, era apuesto, y tenia una sonrisa encantadora, la chica noto ese encanto en el, pero entonces vio que un anillo de oro brillaba en su mano, era un anillo de casado, ¿Seria que ha esa edad, el ya estaba casado?

Bueno, no lo culpaba, ella estaba embarazada, tal vez con toda esa desesperación del fin del mundo, el chico se había casado, ¿Pero entonces donde estaba su esposa?, tal vez en otra área del lugar.

La primera cena en aquel lugar llego, sus padres estaban ocupados con los arreglos, y sobre todo por la protección, que ignoraron a la chica durante toda aquella noche, la chica sabia que en parte no solo era ese el problema, aun estaban molesta con ella, por embarazarse, ¿Por qué la odiaban a ella, y no a…?

Tenia que dejar de empezar en el, solo se hacia daño, pero entonces una voz lejana, la saco de sus pensamiento.

-..¿Puedo sentarme?-La voz lejana en realidad estaba frente a ella, pero como esta, pensaba profundamente jamás lo noto.

-..Claro.-Le dijo la chica, en ese momento prefería estar con alguien que por lo menos le evitara el pensar en cosas que no debía.

-..Me llamo Benjamín, soy el chico…-Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba con dos pedazos de pay de manzana, y dos tazas de te.

-..De la entrada, lo se.-Le dijo la chica mientras Ben le daba el pedazo de pay y la taza de te.

-..Disculpa que te lo pregunte, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas…?-Le preguntó el chico segundos después.

-..5 meses.-Le dijo la chica mientras comía, la verdad es que el hambre le estaba matando.

-..Wow.-Le dijo el chico.

-..Puedo hacerte una pregunta.-Le dijo después la chica, este le hizo un ademán diciendo "adelante" mientras tomaba te.-..¿Donde esta tu esposa?-Le dijo la chica.

Este de inmediato bajo la taza de te y bajo la mirada un tanto triste.

-..Ella, dirás que estoy loco, por aun llevar el anillo, pero ella, murió hace 3 meses.-Dijo el chico después.

-..Lo siento, yo no quería...-Le dijo la chica de inmediato sabia que con su indiscreción abría una vieja herida en el corazon del chico.

-..No importa, es decir, tenías el derecho, yo te pregunte primero.-Le dijo el chico.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta el padre?-Le dijo el chico después.

-..Es la misma pregunta que me hago todas las mañanas.-Le dijo la chica.

-..El esta, me refiero a, lo capturaron los mortifagos y es…

-..No, bueno no lo se, el, se fue antes de eso-Dijo la chica mirando el suelo.

-..Ohh, se fue en cuanto se entero ¿he?-Le dijo el chico dándole a entender que el padre se había ido cuando se dio cuenta de que seria padre.

-..De hecho, no lo sabe. Y sinceramente dudo que me encuentre ahora. Aun que su intención jamás seria buscarme.

Ben se le quedo mirando, no sabia a que se refería, la chica al notar eso, le dijo en voz baja.

-..Si te digo algo, prometes no decirle a nadie.

-..Claro, dime.

-..Este, niño, es de, Harry… Potter.-Le dijo la chica por fin.

Ben se le quedo mirando con los ojos casi en blanco, había escuchado de ese chico, pero jamás pensó que conocería a alguien que tuviera algo que ver con el. Mucho menos un hijo.

En las siguientes semanas, Ben y Ginny comían juntos a la hora del postre, el chico no tenía padres, bueno por lo menos no habían logrado llegar a los lugares sanos y salvos, habían sido heridos y habían muerto solo días atrás de que la chica llegara ahí.

Pero tenia a sus abuelos, personas realmente maravillosas, la abuela del chico de nombre, Any tenia el cabello blanco y aquellos ojos azules parecía que los había heredado de la mujer, ella en sus tiempos había sido rubia, y de un buen cuerpo o por lo menos eso notaban de las fotos viejas que adornaban su habitación, la mujer hacia un pay de queso realmente delicioso y con ella tomaban el té, junto a su esposo de nombre James.

Ginny al enterarse del nombre, le vinieron muchas imágenes de Harry, y de su familia, pues después de todo Harry también se llamaba James, pero bueno después de todo el nombre James era muy común que después de un tiempo el nombre no lo relacionaba con Harry.

El hombre era alto muy alto, el cabello aun que ya era completamente blanco, aun tenia algunos cabellos de color café claro, y el hombre era muy buen pianista, cuando tomaban el té, el hombre armonizaba el lugar.

Ginny pasó la mayor parte de su embarazo con esa familia, de hecho ya casi no pasaba tiempo con sus padres, de vez en cuando con George o Fred, ya que eran los mas apegados a ella. Algunas veces los gemelos iban junto a la chica a visitar a la familia Carter.

-..Oh.-Le dijo la chica de la nada a Ben mientras Fred bailaba con la abuela del chico y George y el abuelo parecían tocar una canción juntos.

-… ¿Quee?-Dijo el chico asustado, pues la chica tenia ya 7 meses.

-..Me patio.-Le dijo la chica mientras tocaba su estomago, el cual ya estaba enorme.

Ben se le quedo mirando con cara de asustado, ¿Qué quería decir con "me patio"?

-..¿Quieres tocar?-Preguntó la chica al notar el rostro de Ben.

-..Yo, pues…

La chica no lo dejo terminar y tomo de inmediato su mano, la poso sobre su estomago y entonces el chico sintió como el estomago parecía darle una punzada.

-..Wow…-Le dijo Ben, no supo más que decir eso.

-..Cuéntame más de ella.-Le suplico Ginny al chico, este pareció ceder después de unas suplicas mas.

-..Bueno, pues, ella era hermosa, realmente hermosa, creo que más hermosa que en las fotos.-Le dijo el chico, mientras sonreía y parecía recordar, días atrás el chico le había mostrado una foto de su antigua esposa a la pelirroja, y esta había quedado impresionada con el rostro de la chica y bueno Ben de verdad no mentía, pero bueno aun estaba enamorado que aun parecía estar bajo su encanto.-… De verdad no se como ella, acepto salir conmigo, se lo agradecí, eternamente en serio.-Le dijo el chico con aquella sonrisa en los labios.-… Después de un tiempo, acepto ser mi novia, la había invitado al baile de navidad, y bueno ahí, nos besamos por primera vez, bajo el muerdago.

Ginny lo observaba y en parte parecía imaginar la escena, la chica con un vestido hermoso el lugar lleno de nieve y entonces de la nada se acercaban y se besaban.

-..Tiempo después de eso, nos enteremos de que, Ya-sabes, había vuelto, y en una ola de desesperación le propuse huir y casarnos. Ella accedió sin pensarlo. Todo iba bien, sus padres habían muerto años atrás así que, mis padres la trataban como a una hija. Pero entonces, aquella noche todo cambio.

Parecía que el chico recordaba la noche en la que Elizabeth había muerto, (así se llamaba la chica), el chico se quedo callado unos minutos mientras respiraba profundo y se miraba las manos. Hasta donde la chica sabia, sus padres habían salido heridos justo la misma noche, lo mas seguro es que cuando deseaban huir, los Mortifagos los habían herido y tal vez en ese momento Elizabeth había muerto.

-..Si no quieres seguir lo entiendo, yo solo...-Le dijo la chica sabía que era su error, el que sacarle las imágenes a la fuerza al chico.

-..No, no es eso, es solo que, aun siento que hubiera sido ayer…

-..Sabes, Harry, siempre tuvo esa extraña sensación de ocultar sus sentimientos y miedos frente a todos.-Dijo la chica mientras hacia que Ben olvidara el tema.-… Además de esa necesidad de proteger a los demas, la noche en la que, en la que… Me embarace, acabamos de pasar por una experiencia difícil el fundador de la Orden y Director de la escuela había muerto, Harry sin duda lo resintió más que los demas, había estado presente en su muerte y no había echo nada, estaba aterrado, paralizado, (bueno esas fueron sus palabras), pero entonces aquella noche, estábamos charlando de eso, parecía abrirse por fin y me contó cosas que nadie sabia, mas que mi hermano y mi amiga. Comenzó a llorar, y yo lo abrace, sin darme cuenta lo estaba besando mientras el temblaba, una cosa nos llevo a la otra, y veme aquí.-Le dijo la chica mientras respiraba tranquilamente y le señalaba el estomago.

Ben no decía nada solo la miraba.

-..Justo a la mañana siguiente de eso, me dijo que teníamos que hablar, yo pensé como toda chica enamorada, que me propondría no se, tal vez matrimonio, pero no fue así, al contrario me dijo que teníamos que dejar de vernos, que hasta esa misma mañana no se había dado cuenta, del problema en el que estábamos, que era mejor terminar ahí, en ese momento a hacerlo después cuando, yo estuviera muerta.-Ahora era Ginny la que parecía quebrarse y le recorría una lagrima por el rostro.-…Llore durante días, pensé que tal vez tenia razón, que podría vivir sin el, pero entonces, me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, cuando quise decirle, era tarde, el Ministerio había sido quebrado y todo el mundo huyo.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos, mientras parecían olvidar lo dicho. Pero entonces cuando Ben acompaño a Ginny hasta su habitación horas después, le contó el resto de su historia.

-..Aquella noche, Elizabeth acababa de decirme que seriamos padres, yo estaba feliz, tan feliz que no me di cuenta que no había puesto los hechizos protectores, corrí a buscar a mis padres, estábamos celebrando, después nos fuimos a dormir, mientras le contaba mis planes a futuro, escuchamos un ruido junto a la ventana. Yo me levante, imagine que seria el viento, pero entonces no fue así, había un Dementor frente a la ventana, mirándonos, bueno como si pudieran mirar, y entonces escuche un grito, mi padre parecía ser herido por un Mortifago. Al parecer venían a reclutarnos, mi padre les dijo que no, mientras yo intentaba salir de ahí con Elizabeth, nos vieron, solo a dos cuadras de la casa, entonces me advirtieron que si no ayudaba la matarían, yo estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por ella, pero entonces, ella se negó, dijo que no valía la pena vivir si era Mortifago, y ellos es una clase de desprecio la hirieron. Justo en ese momento yo fui jalado por una fuerza extraña, mi madre que había estado oculta había alertado a mis abuelos, ellos me habían sacado de ahí, después desperté, tarde dos días, y ella estaba a mi lado, respiraba con dificultad, según las palabras de mi abuela ella había perdido al bebe.

Ginny lo escucha era una horrible historia, ella solo había quedado embarazada y había sido abandonada, pero el en cambio había sufrido.

-..Yo en un ataque de rabia, salí de la casa y busque aquellos hombres, los mate con mis propias manos, y justo cuando pensé que había saciado mi odio, sentí una brisa, era un Mortifago que acaba de llegar, me vio bañado en sangre y me apunto con la varita, pero antes de que me diera a mi, mi madre salio de la nada, y el rayo cayo en ella, mi abuela asustada al ver que había dejado su casa, llamo a mi madre y me encontró justo en el momento adecuado. Ella termino en cama, después, Elizabeth murió poco a poco de tristeza, cuando se entero de que había perdido al bebe, se entristeció, tanto que ya no comía nada, y después una noche, la ultima noche que pasamos juntos, como marido y mujer, ella ya no despertó a la mañana siguiente. Después de eso, mis abuelos nos trajeron para acá, mis padres me reprochaban el que ella hubiera muerto y el que todo hubiera pasado, había sido mi culpa, estaba tan feliz que me sentia invencible, solo había olvidado poner los hechizos, solo eso, y entonces eso basto para que pasara todo.

Ben ya no pudo más, soltó el llanto frente la mirada de la chica, esta intento abrazarlo, solo para darle su apoyo, minutos después el chico parecía mas tranquilo.

En los siguientes días Ginny noto que Ben siempre llevaba consigo su anillo de casado, nunca se apartaba de el, y jamás se lo quitaba. Bueno no lo culpaba el aun amaba a Elizabeth, además de alguna forma aun sentia que estaba conectado a ella, con aquel anillo.

Justo cuando Ginny dio a luz, Ben estaba con ella charlando minutos atrás, ahora el chico le contaba lo que había echo la primera cita con Elizabeth, mientras Ginny le decía las locuras que hacia cuando conoció a Harry.

-..Jajaja, en serio, hiciste eso.-Le decía Ginny asombrada, Ben le acaba de contar que el se había vestido de un pollo gigante solo para llamar la atención de Elizabeth.

-..Si, en serio, ella me dijo que estaba loco, que ella jamás saldría con alguien como yo, pero entonces, cuando pasaba por su casa, (por que éramos vecinos, ella vivía con un primo), me dijo, que lamentaba lo que había dicho, y que en realidad si le gustaba, solo que, la había puesto en ridículo frente a todos.

-..Es que, en serio, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer algo así.-Le dijo la pelirroja riendo ampliamente.

-..¿Si y yo soy el loco?, no eras tu, la que se paralizaba y se quedaba muda frente a un chico, solo por que no sabias que decir.-Le dijo el chico después.

-..No es lo mismo, no me compares, yo tenia 11 años, y tu, ya tenías 15 así que...-Le dijo la chica de inmediato.

-..Asi que nada, estamos igual.-Le dijo el chico.

Entonces mientras se reían y tomaban el té, la chica sintió que mojaba la silla en donde estaba sentada. Su rostro cambio por completo de aquella sonrisa que tenía en los labios, ahora era miedo lo que se le veía en el rostro.

-..Oh-oh. Creo que ya va a nacer.-Le dijo la chica asustada.

-..¿Quee?.-Dijo el chico mientras Ginny gritaba..-…Ok, abuela, ayuda…-Grito después al ver que era cierto.

Horas después de eso, Ginny parecía despertar de un largo sueño, vio que estaba sola en su habitación, le dolía todo el cuerpo y su estomago parecía haber bajado. ¿Qué había pasado con su hijo, por que estaba sola?

Entonces casi de la nada sus preguntas fueron respondidas, la abuela de Ben entro con un pequeño bulto en manos, la manta que cubría al bebe, era azul, así que eso significaba que era niño, después se le acerco mientras le decía en voz baja.

-..Recién se durmió, así que con cuidado.

-..Gracias. ¿Dónde están todos?-Dándose cuenta de que estaba sola.

-..Ya se fueron a dormir, pasaste casi toda la noche en parto. Descuida ellos vendrán mañana… Benjamín, trae acá la cuna.-Le dijo después a su nieto.

Este entro con una hermosa cuna en color blanco, con detalles en azul, Ginny sonrió mientras Ben dejaba la cuna junto a la cama de la chica.

-..Pues aquí, esta, es el primer regalo que recibe.-Le dijo el chico después.

-..Gracias.-Dijo la chica mientras se daba cuenta de que el niño, aun que aun estaba rojo e hinchado, era hermoso.

La abuela del joven los dejo solos mientras estos charlaban.

-..¿Que nombre vas a ponerle?-Preguntó Ben después de unos minutos, en esos pocos meses los dos chicos eran amigos.

-..No lo se.-Dijo la chica después de pensarlo por unos minutos, realmente nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que nombre ponerle.

-..Por que no lo llamas James.-Murmuro el chico minutos después un tanto apenado.

-..James, así se llama, Ha…-Recordó la chica con nostalgia, ¿Qué habria pasado si Harry estuviera ahí con ella?, ¿Seria el, el que le habria dado la cuna en vez de Benjamín?

-..Si, lo se y por eso lo digo. Mira, creo que le sentaría bien al niño que se llame como su padre, además a mi abuelo lo harías feliz, el también se llama James. ¿Recuerdas?-Le comento el chico después intento darle ánimos a Ginny, este notaba que la chica comenzaba a ponerse triste con el tema "niño-padre".

-..Me estas chantajeando.-Le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa divertida y no molesta. Benjamín tenía esa facilidad de hacerla sentir bien.

-..Bueno tal vez un poco.-Le confeso el chico con la misma sonrisa.

Tiempo después de eso, Ginny dudo un poco con el nombre, pero bueno Ben tenia razón, el nombre James era común, tan común que no era necesario decir que le había puesto así por Harry. Aun que al principio así fue, después con los meses, su idea cambio, el abuelo del chico podría a verle dado la inspiración de ponerle así.

La familia Weasley adoraba al niño, pero aun así la pelirroja notaba que sus padres, tenían la fuerte idea de que el nieto se llamaba así por el padre y no por algún amigo de la chica. Con el tiempo Ginny se hizo mas cercana a Ben tanto que pasaba gran parte del día con el charlando mientras el muchacho le ayudaba a cuidar a su hijo.

Era tan cercano al niño que este se confundió algunas veces.

Ginny estaba preparando un té, Any le había dado la receta para hacer su ya famoso té, para calmar los nervios.

-..¿Dos de azúcar?.-Preguntó Ginny mientras iba a la pequeña cocina de su habitación.

Las habitaciones del lugar eran más o menos pequeñas por fuera, pero por dentro eran casi como un departamento.

Mientras Ben jugaba con James, el cual tenía 1 años y medio de edad, (la edad a la que los niños empiezan a hablar), noto que este decía lo que parecía ser su primera palabra. El chico le hacia caras graciosas mientras el niño intentaba decir, o mas bien pronunciar algo.

-..Di, Benjamín.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-..Por favor, como si pudiera decir eso, te aseguro que no solo dirá, "a".-Dijo la madre desde la cocina.

-..No sabes a que esta edad, los cerebros de los niños son como esponjas, absorben todo lo que ven y escuchan.-Dijo Ben.

-..Si, pero toma en cuenta que la primera palabra que a decir es Mamá y no tu nombre.-Dijo ella divertida.

-..Quieres apostar a que logro que diga Benjamín, bueno tal ven Ben, pero ya es algo.-Le dijo este.-Además esta comprobado que lo primero que dicen es Papá y después Mamá.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera responder, se escucho algo.

-..Pa.. pá..-Se escucho una voz muy bajita, casi como un susurro.

-..Gi, gi, ginny, escuchaste eso...-Le dijo el chico asustado.

-..Dijo, Papá…-Comento la chica asombrada.

-..Crees que, crea que yo soy…-Dijo el chico después de unos minutos de silencio, pues el niño le sonreía y seguía diciéndole "Papá"

-..Bueno pasas mucho tiempo con el, que… Tal vez…-Reflexiono la chica después.

En los siguientes meses cuando los chicos estaban charlando y parecían darle un paseo a James pues, el niño ahora tenia dos años no podía dormir, Ben le dijo que hasta donde el recordaba sus padres le daban paseos en coche para dormir. (Benjamín, era de descendencia muggle, bueno sus abuelos maternos, eran muggles así que era normal que el chico pasara la mayor parte de su vida con gente no mágica).

-..Hay que darle otro paseo, no lo estas haciendo bien déjame a mi.-Le dijo el chico divertido mientras le quitaba la carriola a la pelirroja.

-..Oh, ahora eres todo un experto en niños ¿he?-Le dijo la chica divertida, la verdad es que era una amistad rara, siempre parecían molestarles con los comentarios, pero en realidad se divertían, tal vez solo era una forma de ocultar y olvidar sus problemas.

Ben le hizo un ademán con la cara diciendo "Cállate, se esta durmiendo".

Y entonces mientras eso pasaba, parecía que, acaban de llegar nuevos a aquel refugio, y casi de inmediato Ginny los reconoció.

-..¿Luna?-Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba, ya había dejado a Ben atrás mientras este había logrado hacer dormir a James.

-..¿Ginny?, oh por dios, estas, bien.-Le dijo la rubia después al darse cuenta de que era su amiga.-..Neville, ven acá y saluda.-Dijo después la chica mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Un chico se acerco este parecía un tanto herido.

-..Hola, Ginn.-Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa después de abrazarse se acercaron a Ben.

-..Y entonces vivo aquí desde hace más de dos años.-Termino de decir la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba a su amigo.-..Quiero presentarle a alguien, Benjamín, creo que la palabra adecuada es "mi cómplice", jeje, ellos son Luna y Neville, viejos amigos de la escuela, y bueno este es James.-Les dijo después la chica al mostrarles a su hijo que ahora dormía felizmente.

-..Se parece a Ha…-Dijo Neville asombrado al ver que el niño tenia aquellos ojos verdes que Harry tenia.

-..Si, es una larga historia, se las contare después.-Dijo la chica.

Después de eso, los cuatro se hicieron inseparables. Algunas veces sobre todas las noches de los viernes, justo después de dormir a James, los chicos jugaban ajedrez o cualquier juego de mesa mientras las chicas parecían charlar de cualquier cosa.

Justo en Navidad de ese mismo año, pasaron muchas cosas extrañas.

A pesar de que Ben ya no era casado aun llevaba consigo aquel anillo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y bueno el chico de verdad intentaba olvidar o por lo menos rehacer su vida, aun que seguía aferrado a la imagen de Elizabeth.

-..¿Por que aun llevas el anillo, ya casi a pasado tres de eso?-Le dijo Ginny dos días antes de Navidad cuando la chica ayudada por Ben decoraba el árbol de navidad pues hasta ese momento habían conseguido árbol.

-..Lo se, pero...-Dijo el chico. James estaba jugando desde su corral mientras miraba que su madre y amigo, al que el niño le decía "Papá" algunas veces, decoraban el árbol.

-..Deberías salir, escuche que Mary la hija de la cocinera, cree que eres guapo.-Le confeso la chica.

-..Créeme he pensado en salir con alguien mas, pero no me siento preparado para eso, siento que voy a hablar siempre de Elizabeth. Y creo que eso las ahuyenta. Mejor dime tú, ¿Por qué no sales con Albert?, el de Enfermería.-Le dijo el chico después.

-..Por que, es simple, soy madre, y lo único que debe importarme es mi hijo por eso.-Le dijo la chica, siempre daba esa excusa.

-..Si claro, y yo soy el que pone excusas ¿he?-Le dijo divertido el chico.

La noche de Navidad llego y con ella la cena, como era de esperarse la cena oficial fue en el comedor donde toda la gente estaba presente, había una gran mesa en forma de ovalo, en donde todos estaban sentado, las comunes mesas cuadradas de solo 6 personas habían desaparecido y se habían fusionado.

El lugar estaba lleno del espirito navideño, y todos vestían con algún detalle en rojo o verde, habían echo en una habitación, nieve artificial para que los mas pequeños jugaran, ese año James se divirtió mucho en la nieve creando su propio muñeco de nieve, ayudado por Ben y Neville.

-..Ginny, tu y ese Ben, solo son amigos ¿o?-Dijo Luna, ella no podía creer que el chico le ayudara, prácticamente era como el padre de James y ¿estos solo eran amigos?, no creía una sola palabra.

-..El, perdió a un hijo, así que, supongo que ve en James a ese niño.-Le confeso la chica.

-..Si y tu lo vez a el como al padre que James no tiene.-Le dijo la chica.

-..Noo, es solo que nos ayudamos mutuamente.-Le dijo la chica después. Ella no podía estar enamorada de Benjamín, bueno era apuesto sin duda, pero el aun seguía amando a Elizabeth, lo sabia por que el anillo le decía eso.

-..Oye, Ben.-Le decía Neville mientras armaban aquel muñeco de nieve.

-..¿Que?-Dijo el chico sin saber que el interrogatorio por parte de Neville, le revelaría sentimientos ocultos.

-..¿Que sientes por Ginny?-Dijo el chico mientras James estaba atento a las palabras de Ben, el niño tenia aquella loca idea de que Ben fuera su padre pero hasta el momento no tenia idea de cómo decirlo.

-..Pues es una gran chica, es madre soltera y lo hace bien.

-..Noo, no… No me entendiste, ¿Sientes algo por ella?-Le dijo el chico después.

-..Amistad.-Le dijo este.

-..¿Amor?-Preguntó James después, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

Ben se quedo callado unos minutos sin saber que responder, le agradaba la compañía de Ginny, con ella había sonreído de nuevo, y sonreía en serio como cuando había conocido a su ex esposa, pero no podía enamorarse, sentia que traicionaba a "Liz", como siempre la llamo.

-..¿Vas a decirlo?-Le preguntó Neville después de unos minutos.

Pero entonces Ginny lo salvo.

-..James, ya es tarde, vamos tienes que dormir ya.-Le grito la chica a su hijo mientras este desilusionado dejaba la charla.

-..Mamá, no podría quedarme unos minutos mas.

-..No discutas conmigo James, tienes que dormir, si no lo haces, te dormirás en la clase de tú, tío George, y ¿Dime, quieres perderte el como embrujar a una silla?-Le dijo la mujer después.

El chico pasaba mucho tiempo con George y Fred quienes eran profesores, como el niño no podía usar magia aun, no entendía bien, pero el solo hecho de ver como lo hacían era algo fantástico.

Esa misma noche después de darse sus respectivos regalos, Ben acompaño como siempre a Ginny hasta su habitación, bueno después de todo, la habitación del chico estaba justo a un lado.

-..Pues feliz navidad.-Le dijo el chico algo tímido, pues James lo miraba constantemente como esperando a que este le dijera a su madre que la amaba.

-..Gracias, lo mismo digo.-Le comento la chica sin saber que pasaba, ni por que James le mandaba miradas a su amigo y este se ponía nervioso.

James bostezo y Ginny le ordeno entrar.

-..Niños, se creen más listos que nosotros, ¿he?-Le dijo Ginny.

-..Ginn.-Dijo Ben de la nada.

-..¿Que?-Le preguntó la chica mientras veía que Luna le hacia desde el otro lado del pasillo, un ademán de un beso. Eso comenzaba a molestarla un poco.

-..Yoo, quería…-Le dijo el chico pero entonces escucharon una clase de campana sobre sus cabezas. (Era la forma de avisar que había un muerdago arriba de ellos).-…Mi abuela, los pone donde sea.-Le dijo el chico un tanto molesto y divertido, ¿Se veía obligado a besarla?, ¿Ella desearía que el la besara?

Después de unos segundos en donde aquella tonta campana sonaba y sonaba, y estos asustados a que jamás se callara, pues Any les había hechizado, si no había un beso no se callarían.

-..Esto jamás se va a callar.-Dijo Ginny y entonces un tanto tímida le dio un beso junto a los labios.-...¡Buenas noches!.-Le dijo la chica después mientras se despedía y entraba a su habitación.

Ben quien estaba paralizado, no sabia que hacer así que entro a su habitación un tanto torpe, cerro la puerta y cuando por fin llego a su cama, vio la foto de Liz sonriéndole desde el buró, el chico reacciono.

-..No puedo enamorarme, no puedo.-Se decía Ben una y otra vez en su habitación, mientras tomaba la foto en sus manos y veía el rostro de Liz.-…No estoy listo para amar de nuevo. ¿No lo estoy, cierto?-La pregunta era mas para si mismo que para Liz.

Los días pasaron y Navidad llego a su fin, cada día que pasaba junto a Ginny sentia que sus sentimientos eran casi iguales a los que sentia por Liz. Después de medio año de verdad se enamoro por completo de Ginny. Lo que el chico no sabia era que Ginny también le pasaba igual. Bueno algo así.

-..¿Por que no puede Ben ser mi papa?-Le decía James a Ginny una y otra vez, el niño estaba molesto le había pedido de regalo de cumpleaños que Ben fuera su padre de verdad y esta le decía que no.

-..Mira, James, Ben es un amigo solo eso, el no es tu padre, solo es un amigo. Debes entenderlo.-Le dijo la chica.

-..Si, pero soy el único de aquí que no tiene padre.-Le dijo el niño triste.

Ben que aquella mañana se había despertado un tanto feliz, (mas que en otras ocaciones), fue de inmediato a ver a Ginny y James, para darle su regalo de cumpleaños.

-..Ya James, no llores, mira, no es que yo no quiera, es solo que, tampoco estoy diciendo que Ben no quiera, el te adora en serio, pero no puede ser tu padre.-Decía la chica intentando que su hijo no llorara mas, Benjamín estaba escuchando eso desde la puerta entonces, toco.

-..¡Hola!-Dijo el hombre mostrando una gran sonrisa y pasando con una gran caja en manos.-Escuche por ahí que hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien.-Le dijo después al niño quien de inmediato le sonrió y se le había olvidado que discutía con su madre.

-..Wow.-Dijo el niño asombrado cuando había logrado abrir por completo la caja además, de sacar todos los juguetes, era un gran ejército de soldaditos, ahí mismo había una gran cuidad para armar y sobre todo un "enorme" dragón, aun que solo media 15 centímetros.

Al parecer el juego en general, era idear como el dragón parecía destruir la ciudad, mientras los soldados lo derrotaban.

-..¡Gracias!, Pap… Digo Ben.-Dijo el chico mientras abrazaba al hombre y le decía con una sonrisa justo cuando estuvo a punto de llamarlo Papá, su madre lo vio y este se corrigió.

-..No hay problema, y aquí entre nosotros dos.-Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba y le baja la voz…-Yo aun juego con esto, así que si quieres después jugamos juntos.-Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

El niño estaba feliz, bueno en parte, por que su sueño de que Ben fuera parte de la familia no parecía cumplirse muy bien pero por lo menos jugaba con el como si de verdad fuera su padre.

-..Ginny.-Le dio el hombre después mientras esta parecía prepararle un poco de café.

-..Oye, no traes el anillo, ¿Quiere decir eso que, te enamoraste?-Le dijo la mujer después cuando se dio cuenta de que Ben no llevaba anillo, y según las palabras del hombre, cuando no llevara el anillo puesto, significaba que ya no amaba a Liz, o por lo menos ahora se había enamorado de nuevo.

-..Lo notaste, pues, de, hecho quiero hablarte de eso.-Le dijo el chico después, estaba asustado, como le iba a decir que se había enamorado de ella.

-..Espera, no me digas, quiero adivinar, es Gaby, la de pediatría.-Le dijo ella.

-..No.-Le dijo el.

-..Bien, bien, error mío, entonces… Diana.-Le dijo ella.

-..No.

-..Bien, entonces, mm, la chica nueva, la que llego ayer.

-..Noo, tampoco.

-..Esta bien dime quien es.-Le dijo ella resignada después de todo jamás ibas a adivinar quien era.

-..Tú.-Le dijo el lentamente mientras pensaba que la chica le gritaría.

Ginny se quedo callada, había derramado su café, James del otro lado había escuchado todo y ahora estaba feliz y casi de la nada llego gritando.

-..Entonces, vas a ser mi Papá, ¿De verdad?-Le dijo el niño a Ben.

-..Bueno, ¿Qué?-Le dijo el chico, estaba sorprendido de que James los hubiera escuchado.

-..James, vete a tu habitación.-Le ordeno Ginny, no parecía feliz ni molesta, mas bien estaba asustada, algo nerviosa.

-..No fue mi intención el enamorarme de ti, en serio, pero cuando estoy contigo es como si estuviera con Liz de nuevo, me llenas de alegría, sabes como hacerme reír cuando estoy triste, sabes que hacer para que olvide mis problemas… Entiendo que no desees que me acerque a ti de nuevo.-Dijo el chico después al notar que Ginny no decía nada solo tenia la mirada perdida.

-..Ben, yo, es solo que, esto es nuevo para mi… No se que decir.-Le dijo la chica.

-..Di que, no me odias por decírtelo.-Le dijo el chico.

Aun después de todo el problema en el que estaban, el chico lograba sonreír, y aun mejor hacia que la chica sonriera.

Días después de eso, James opto por enamorar casi a la fuerza a su madre, aun que Ben no sabia que el niño le hacia el favor, este también hacia su lucha.

-..Mamá.-Dijo una noche James cuando Ginny le preparaba la cama y parecía acostarlo.

-..¿Que pasa, amor?-Le dijo la mujer.

-..Tu no quieres, aun que sea un poquito a Ben.-Le dijo el niño.

-..Mira, Jimm, Ben es un gran amigo, en serio, tu lo vez como un padre por que el siempre esta aquí, ayudándonos, para ti es como un padre…

-..Por eso, quiero que sea mi papá, y no como si lo fuera.-Dijo el niño.

-..James, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces el….

-..El te ama, se le nota en los ojos.

-..¿Y tu que sabes del amor he?

-..Solo se, que si yo tuviera un papá, seria como el.-Le dijo el niño.

Toda esa noche la chica se la paso pensando, por que no le daba una oportunidad a Ben, después de todo ya había olvidado a Harry, sentia un atracción por Ben y no solo era amistad, incluso era mas fuerte que el amor, era pasión, deseo, pero…

Y si Ben, solo estaba "enamorado" de ella, por que le recordaba a Liz. Esas habían sido sus palabras, después de todo ¿no?, no sabía, que pensar.

Pero con el tiempo, y con los extraños caprichos de James, esta le dio una oportunidad a Ben, tanto que sin darse cuenta lo estaba besando, bueno primero recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras miraban una película romántica, lentamente y sin decir nada se miraron a los ojos, para después Ben acercarse lentamente al mismo tiempo que Ginny dudaba de besarlo, pero después de algunos movimientos bruscos con la cabeza, se besaron por fin, mientras James dormía, (bueno fingió el dormirse), para después verlos y sonreír. Cuando eso pasó el niño ya tenía 4 años.

Y bueno como era de esperarse, no tardo mucho para que en el lugar todos se enteraran, todos estaban felices por ellos, todos menos Arthur Weasley. Este no deseaba a Ben como su yerno, el aun tenia la idea de que Harry tarde o temprano regresaría y el debía quedarse con su hija y nieto.

Después de todo el era el padre de James tenia derechos sobre el, y bueno no culpaba a su nieto sobre el querer a Ben como su padre, pues Ginny no le había dicho la verdad, no le había dicho que Harry Potter, el legendario, (aun que a esas altura ya era solo un recuerdo), y grandioso (como le decía Ginny en burla), chico que "vivió" era el padre, el verdadero padre del niño.

Con el tiempo, casi un año, Ben le propuso matrimonio a Ginny, esta un tanto asustada no cedió al principio, le era difícil el pensar que podría casarse, además sentia que tal vez algunos, con ellos sus padres se molestarían con ella, pero después de todo ya no les hablaba como antes.

Bueno su madre adoraba a Ben, había dejado atrás aquella locura que su esposo aun llevaba acabo, el sabotear cualquier intención de Ben por se parte de la familia Weasley, pero entonces cuando Ginny pensó en darle el si a Ben, su madre murió. Nada feo, solo murió.

Cuando eso paso, Ginny se derrumbo, Ben la ayudaba a animarse después de todo ella le había ayudado cuando su abuelo había muerto solo un mes antes de proponerle matrimonio, así que era su turno de ayudarla, apoyarla.

Casi tres meses después de eso, Ginny estaba realmente triste, la chica lloraba por los rincones del lugar, justo ese mismo año le dieron el puesto de Sanadora, (solo para que se distrajera), y si, eso le ayudo.

Le ayudo tanto que, después de un mes de eso, le dio el si a Ben. Este estaba feliz, parecía que le acaban de decir que seria padre. Pero el señor Weasley jamás le pareció bien el que se casara justo después de que su madre había muerto.

Pero entonces en sus constantes charlar "lava cerebro" como les decía Ginny, le dijo a Ben que quería casarse el año entrante, y no tardo mucho para que en esa misma navidad, pasaran la primera de muchas noches juntas con el chico.

Cuando Arthur se entero se puso furioso, Ginny había tenido el descaro de contárselo, en realidad se le escapo, estaba harta de… "¿Qué pasa si Harry vuelve?, ¿Qué le vas a decir?"

Ya casi no hablaba mucho con su padre, este aun parecía molesto por la decisión, pero después de un tiempo se calmo y dejo de comparar a Harry con Ben, aun que seguía idolatrando a Potter, por lo menos lo hacia discretamente.

_**-- Fin Flash Back-- **_

Ginny estaba sentada en su oficina mientras tenia la mirada perdida, aun tenia la imagen de la varita de Harry en su mente, ¿Por qué después de todos esos años, volvía a pensar en el?, ¿No tenia sentido?, ¿Qué le había pasado?, además ¿Por que tenia que aparecer esa varita justo en ese momento, por que?

Y entonces una voz la hizo regresar a la tierra.

-..Hey, Emily me dijo que me estabas buscando ¿Esta todo bien?-Le dijo una voz conocida, era Ben desde la puerta.

-..Si, pasa.-Le dijo la chica dejando aun lado sus tontos e innecesarios recuerdos y sentimientos por… ¿Sentimiento?, noo, ella ya no amaba a Harry. ¿Entonces que era lo que le pasaba?...-Tengo algo que decirte.-Le dijo después para olvidar lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza.-… ¿Cómo te fue con mi padre?

-..En serio quieres saberlo. Bueno pues, me dijo lo de siempre, que soy un buen chico, pero que no te merezco, que tu tienes un futuro y ese es con…

-..Harry Potter…-Le dijo la chica imitando lo que diría Ben.

Mientras Harry aun como aquel muggle, pasaba por ahí, solo deseaba despejar su mente, y justo en ese momento se había acercado al lugar, la puerta estaba cerrada pero aun así se veía por la ranura de la cerradura. Vio a Ben sentado y Ginny arriba de sus piernas mientras le acomodaba el cabello. Ben la tomaba de la cintura mientras Ginny ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

En ese momento una imagen se le vino a la mente era cuando había echo a Ginny una mujer, en su mujer.

_**-- Flash Back-- **_

-..Harry, yo no se que decir.-Le dijo la chica, este acababa de confesarle que el era el elegido para matar a Voldemort. Además de contarle lo que había pasado horas atrás cuando Dumbledore había muerto.

Lentamente Harry la miro después observo de nuevo el piso sabia, que no debía contarle a Ginny, pero en ese momento se sentia bien junto a ella, ni con sus amigos (los cuales sabían todo desde un inicio), parecían ayudarle mucho con su estado de animo y Ginny con tal solo verla a los ojos o escuchar su voz sentia paz.

Ella se le acerco un poco mas le tomo la mano dándole su apoyo y le sonrió, el también le sonrió pero sin muchas ganas, después ella lo obligo a abrazarlo después de todo el necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar y así fue, en cuanto la abrazo comenzó a derrumbarse por completo lloraba desconsoladamente.

Mientras la chica parecía tocarle los cabellos, y parecía decirle en voz baja. "Todo estará bien". Entonces de la nada el chico levanto su cabeza y la observo a los ojos, ambos se miraban mientras sus miradas se decian todo. Y entonces sin pensarlo mucho se besaron.

Ese beso era lo último que Harry necesitaba para sentirse mejor, y sin pensarlo mucho ya estaban recostados sobre la cama mientras le tocaba el rostro a Ginny y ella suspiraba a cada beso y caricia.

Entonces como si hubieran hablado en voz alta, Ginny y Harry se miraron a los ojos mientras parecían tomar aliento, la chica de inmediato comenzó a quitarle la ropa, mientras el le hacia lo mismo. No tardaron mucho para quedar desnudos y después poco a poco hacer el amor.

Se quedaron dormidos entre abrazados, como todo el mundo aun estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado, no se enteraron de la repentina perdida de la pareja.

A la mañana siguiente como era de esperarse despertaron desnudos abrazados, el sol que en ese momento brillaba alto en el cielo les entro por la ventana dándoles en el rostro a ambos chicos, los pajarillos que volaban por el lugar, les dieron los buenos días a la pareja.

Justo cuando ambos se arreglaban y se disponían en salir de ahí, sobre todo la chica bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, el chico le dijo algo que le destrozo el corazon por completo tanto a ella como a el.

-..Ginn…-Le murmuro el chico.

-..¿Que?-Le dijo la chica aun con aquella sonrisa en los labios, jamás pensó, bueno si lo soñaba, pero jamás imagino que fuera tan pronto que llagara el momento en el que se volvería la mujer de Harry. Además en ese momento se ilusionaba ella misma con imágenes en donde vivían juntos por siempre rodeados de hijos.

Lo que la chica no sabia era que a Harry también le pasaba eso, pero entonces cuando estaba a punto de salir de su habitación sintió que la cicatriz le dolía, ¿Seria a caso que Voldemort sabía lo que había pasado?, si era así, debía proteger a Ginny.

-..¿Estas bien?-Le dijo la chica preocupada al notar que el chico se tocaba la frente sobre todo la cicatriz.

-..Creo que el lo sabe.-Le dijo el chico.-…Voldemort, sabe lo nuestro.-Le dijo el chico asustado.

La chica se asusto igual, pero bueno después de todo era capaz de todo por el chico, y mas en ese momento, era capaz de dar su vida, sabia que con Harry era igual, (y vaya que no se equivocaba), solo que el chico, hacia las cosas diferentes.

-…Ginn, tenemos que hablar, es importante.-Le dijo después el chico mientras desayunaban. Ya habían bajado a comer y ahora todos los observaban.

-..¿Podemos hablarlo después?-Le dijo la chica, en voz baja mientras evitaba que los demas los miraran así.

-..No, tiene que ser ahora.-Le dijo el chico molesto.-…Tengo que ser sincero contigo, yo… No te amo, y…-Dijo el chico no supo como saco esas palabras de su boca, pero las había dicho.

Pudo notar que la chica parecía llorar, ¿Cómo podía decirle eso después de pasar la noche juntos?, ¿Tal vez el era como todos los chicos, el solo deseaba una sola cosa de ella, y al parecer ya la había conseguido?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la chica se levanto de golpe y salio huyendo de ahí mientras todos los miraban, en especial a Harry. Este aun con su mirada hacia su plato, podía notarse como derramaba una lagrima después dejo el plato a medias, y salio de ahí.

No tardo mucho en encontrar a Ginny, después de todo aun llevaba su Mapa del Merodeador, la chica estaba llorando bajo aquel árbol en donde se habían dado todos aquellos besos cuando aun eran novios, sobre todo cuando Dumbledore aun vivía, y donde Voldemort, no sabia de la existencia de Ginny, o por lo menos en la vida amorosa de Harry.

-..Ginny, ¿Puedo sentarme?-Le dijo el chico con tono serio.

La chica le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que se sentara, en ese momento tomo su capa y se cubrió junto a la chica.

-..Lo siento, pero era la única forma de que no te relacionen conmigo.-Le dijo el chico, al parecer habían planeado terminar así.

-..Lo se, no importa, es solo que, el adiós siempre es triste.-Le dijo la chica.

-..Me gustaría decirte que después de esto nos veremos. Pero realmente no lo se, así que mejor no te miento.-Le dijo el chico después mientras la chica apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry mientras este la tomaba de la cintura y hacia que ella se sentaba arriba de sus piernas para que de esa forma la chica reposara sus cabeza en su pecho.

Se quedaron así unos minutos y cuando el lugar estuvo solo, cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente.

_**-- Fin Flash Back --**_

Harry estaba mirando aun por entre la ranura de la puerta, que no noto cuando alguien se le acerco, bueno solo cuando escucho su voz.

Arthur Weasley caminaba como todos los días por los pasillos del lugar, desde que había muerto su esposa había tenido problemas y ahora caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón, primero había sido descuidado y se había roto la pierna, después el brazo y por ultimo el cuello, después de todo si hacia eso Ginny lo cuidaba y en ese momento era la única forma de forzar a la pelirroja a charlar.

El hombre llego hasta el pasillo donde quedaba la enfermería, y de inmediato lo vio solo, bueno después de todo la mayoría se estaba preparando para la despedida de Neville que no era de extrañarse que el lugar estuviera solo, se acerco al hombre, solo para saludar y antes de decir algo, vio en el pantalón que la varita de este salía por entre la ropa.

Esa varita la conocía, ¿Cómo olvidarla cuando había pasado la mayor parte de todos esos años, buscándola?, ¿Seria acaso que había vuelto?, ¿Si era así, entonces debía saber que tenia un hijo?

Se acerco lentamente, mientras intentaba no hacer ruido con su bastón, (lo cual era imposible), pero cuando por fin lo logro llego junto al hombre mientras este no, notaba su presencia.

-..Bueno, pero para olvidar el mal rato, ¿Ya le dijiste a James?-Le dijo Benjamín después mientras le sonría a Ginny y ella se bajaba de sus piernas.

Parecía preocupada, ¿Por qué? ¿Además quien era James?

-..No, y… No creo que sea buena idea, después de todo, podría ser falsa alarma.-Le dijo la chica después.

-..Ejem…-Se escucho junto al oído de Harry. Este se asusto, miro que había un hombre pelirrojo, ¿Ese rostro lo había visto antes donde?, y entonces el hombre le dijo.-…Descuida, no diré que estabas observando.-Le dijo después.

-..Yo no, es solo que… Estaba…-En ese momento recordó era Arthur Weasley.

-..Descuida Harry, no diré que estas aquí, aun.-Le dijo el hombre.

¿Lo había descubierto?

-…Creo que me confunde.-Le dijo el chico.

-..No lo creo, es difícil de olvidar cuando buscas algo todos estos años, sobre todo cuando tu única referencia es una varita. Por cierto buen disfraz.-Le dijo después.

-...A que te refieres con falsa alarma.-Se escuchaba la voz de Benjamín.

-..Podría no estar embarazada.-Le dijo Ginny.

Se escucho tan claramente como si estuvieran dentro los 4, Harry y Arthur solo miraron hacia la puerta. En el rostro de ambos hombres podía notar la molestia por las palabras de la chica. "Embarazada", ¿Seria a caso que?, ¿Noo, ella no podría o si?

Esas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de ambos hombres.

-..Vamos a mi despacho, ahí estaremos a solas.-Le dijo Arthur mientras se llevaba a Harry de ahí.

_**Bueno pues hasta aquí les dejo, tardare en actualizar por problemas personales que debo arreglar, lo cual me impiden pensar y demas. Pero no se preocupen esta historia apenas esta empezando. **_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias a todos los que se han pasado a leer esta historia. **

**Capitulo 3 **

_Escena del capitulo anterior _

-..Descuida Harry, no diré que estas aquí, aun.-Le dijo Arthur con una sonrisa, jamás pensó que sus suplicas por volver al padre de su nieto, fueran a cumplirse y justo en ese momento, cuando el cumpleaños del chico estaba tan cerca.

¿Lo había descubierto? Era imposible, aun era aquel muggle. ¿Cómo sabia que era el, como? ¿La varita tal vez, después de todo Ginny parecía un tanto alterada por la de Ron? El chico oculto su varita de inmediato mientras le decía al hombre frente a el un tanto sorprendido.

-…Creo que me confunde.-Le dijo el chico intentando confundirlo. Era mejor negar todo, si lograba que Arthur creyera que estaba alucinando todo, tal vez, solo tal vez, lograría salir de ahí, sin problemas.

-..No lo creo, es difícil de olvidar cuando buscas algo todos estos años, sobre todo cuando tu única referencia es una varita. Por cierto buen disfraz.-Le dijo después mientras le sonreía fuerte mente. El estaba seguro de que el era Harry, además ya había pensando (sobre todo en esos 7 años), que el chico mentiría diciendo que no era el, cuando hasta los muggles lo buscaban, (bajo las ordenes de Voldemort, N/a: Pero eso es para el final), no lo culpaba, en ese mundo mágico, en el nuevo mundo mágico, hasta un amigo podría estar en su contra.

-...A que te refieres con falsa alarma.-Se escuchaba la voz de Benjamín desde el otro lado de la puerta parecía un tanto preocupado, molesto y hasta triste. El chico se había ilusionado con la idea de ser padre, ya imagina en todo los nombres que le daría si era niño, y bueno si era niña, (como ya habían platicado días atrás, - como en una clase de acuerdo - con Ginny), sin duda se llamaría Liz.

-..Podría no estar embarazada.-Le dijo Ginny con tono triste en su voz. Era extraño pero desde esa mañana se sentía extraña, solo desde que había visto aquella varita que jamás había olvidado (y no hablaba de Ron). Y cuando se entero que sus sospechas de estar embarazada quedaron resueltas sintió una clase de alivio, que sin duda relaciono con alguien del pasado.

¿Pero que le estaba pasando, ella ya no lo amaba, o si?, ¡No, ya no!, ¿Pero entonces por que se sentía tan bien al saber que no estaba embarazado de Benjamín?

Se escucho tan claramente como si estuvieran dentro los 4, Harry y Arthur solo miraron hacia la puerta. En el rostro de ambos hombres podía notarse la molestia por las palabras de la chica. "Embarazada", ¿Seria a caso que?, ¿Noo, ella no podría o si?, bueno ya habían pasado tantos años que Harry no la culpaba de tener novio, el había tenido amantes a montones, pero jamás, había sido por amor, nunca, nadie había logrado que toda aquella paz que Ginny le dio aquella noche cuando todo había cambiado, la sintiera de nuevo.

Esas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de ambos hombres. ¿Ginny embarazada?

-..Pero tú dijiste que…-Le dijo Ben.

-..Dije que sospechaba.-Justificándose la pelirroja.

-..Bueno, podemos volver a intentarlo, ¿Qué te parece esta tarde?-Se escucho después mientras Ben parecía coqueto y Ginny reía, después ya no escucharon nada. ¿Seria que ya estaban en plena intención, o solo se besaban?

-..Vamos a mi despacho, ahí estaremos a solas.-Le dijo Arthur mientras se llevaba a Harry de ahí.

Comenzaron a alejarse de ahí, mientras Harry dudaba sobre seguir con lo que hacia, si Arthur Weasley lo había descubierto entonces tal vez Ginny, igual. ¿Pero entonces por que no le había dicho nada?

-..Mira Harry, debes saber que las cosas han cambiado mucho.-Le confeso el hombre minutos después cuando ya se encontraban en el despacho de Arthur. Después de algunos años el hombre fue nombrado como el líder del lugar. Pero la familia Carter seguía siendo los dueños, y con eso Benjamín.

El lugar era grande y un tanto oscuro, el lugar tenía una gran mesa de madera oscura y sillas del mismo color, a Harry le recordaba mas una oficina de Abogados, en el lugar había muchos retratos, algunos de ellos con toda la familia Weasley, algunos de sus hijos por separado y una en media de Ginny y un niño de ojos verdes brillantes y cabello negro azabache, era como mirarse en una foto de niño. ¿Por qué continuaba viendo ese gran parecido?

¿Tal vez, era el único, que veía el parecido, estaba tan desesperado por estar relacionado con la nueva vida de Ginny, que tal vez aquel hijo creía que era suyo?, ¿Aun que, aun tenia dudas, por que Arthur Weasley le decía a Ben que era un buen chico, pero no para Ginny? ¿Qué ella necesitaba a Harry Potter? ¿Además James, quien era James?

-..En serio, no se de que habla, no conozco a ningún Harry.-Le comento el chico de inmediato, creyó que confundiría al hombre pero se equivoco.

-..Sabia que dirías eso, pero no importa, solo quiero que veas esto.-Le dijo el hombre después mientras le entregaba la foto donde estaba Ginny y aquel niño.-¿Te recuerda a alguien?-Le preguntó el hombre después, Harry tomo la foto con dificultad, le temblaban las manos.-Aquí tengo otra de cuando cumplió 4 años.-Le dijo después.

Le dio otra foto en donde el niño llevaba un gran sobrero de cumpleaños y atrás con una pancarta decía, "Feliz Cumpleaños James". ¿El era James?, ¿Por qué James?, y como si Arthur le hubiera leído la mente le respondió la duda.

-..James Weasley, yo le dije a Ginny que le pusiera tu nombre, pero no quiso, aun que bueno en esa época, era peligroso llamarlo Harry Potter, así que accedió a James, después de todo tu nombre también es James, y bueno el apellido, lo pensamos mucho pero después de todo otro Potter seria aun mas llamativo, así que ¿Cuántos Weasley´s hay en este mundo he?-Dijo el hombre mientras Harry aun seguía admirando la foto, podía notar que al fondo de la foto Ginny y Benjamín parecían sonreír mientras se miraban.

¿Seria acaso que ya tenían un romance años atrás? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba Arthur le acaba de decir que tenía un hijo, y lo único que le importaba era saber si Ginny lo había olvidado mas rápido de lo que creyó?

-..Mira, Harry, Ginny me tiene prohibido el decirle a James que tu eres su padre, pero ahora tu estas aquí, así que no creo que te culpe a ti por querer tener derechos, me refiero a, tu no sabes nada, ¿Me explico?

-..¿De que habla, yo no tengo hijos?-Le dijo Harry de inmediato. Hasta donde el recordaba el no tenia hijos. ¿O si?, no, era imposible, aun que ahora mirando la foto y recordando el rostro de aquel niño, era posible, ¿Por qué Ginny jamás se lo dijo?, ¿Además cuando había pasado?

-..Harry, no te hagas el caballero conmigo, si, ya se que Ginny y tu, tuvieron algo, antes de que el ministerio se quebrara, así que, solo has memoria.-Le dijo el hombre después.

Harry que años atrás había olvidado cada detalle de la primera noche con Ginny, ahora parecía calida y romántica, mas de lo que el pudiera recordar, y entonces como si le hubieran dejado caer una cubeta de agua fría, recordó. Aquella noche, ni el y ni ella, se habían dado cuenta, mucho menos cuidado, en realidad el acto de amor, fue casi sin pensarlo.

Aun que eso, si, era algo que le daba luz a sus días sobre todo cuando decidió terminar con ella, el solo saber que había echo a Ginny mujer, y aun mejor había sido el primero, era una fortaleza que le ayudaba a enfrentar a los Dementores, aun que después con los años, las cosas se le fueron olvidando.

Y entonces como si el agua fría no hubiera sido suficiente, recordó aquella charla en la boda de Bill Weasley, donde Ginny tenía que decirle algo, pero a último momento no logro decirle. ¿Habría querido Ginny decirle eso cuando, todos desaparecían?

-..Esta diciendo que, yo tengo un hijo, y que… Pero…-Le dijo Harry un tanto asombrado. Tenía un hijo, un hijo con aquel amor que jamás había logrado olvidar. Aun era parte de la vida de Ginny. En ese momento su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, ¿Seria la cicatriz, o simplemente que acababa de recibir información que su cerebro parecía estar procesando?

-..Harry, tienes que mostrarte así matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Ella va a casarse en 8 días, y si sabe que estas aquí, tal vez no se casen.-Le dijo Arthur esperanzado.

La idea de sabotear la boda era muy buena, pero después de pensarlo, no podía, si lo hacia se obligaba a quedarse y a dar explicaciones, que realmente no deseaba dar, así que, se levanto de la nada y le grito al hombre frente a el.

-..No, ella tiene una vida aquí, ese tal Ben, le ofrece cosas que yo jamás le daría, seamos sinceros Arthur, yo no puedo quedarme aquí mas de dos días, si lo hago todos podrían morir. No quiero arriesgar a nadie, y mucho menos si tengo un hijo así que, será mejor que me vaya lo mas rápido posible, agradecería que nunca dijeras que me has visto…-Le dijo Harry de inmediato mientras miraba fijamente la foto donde Ginny y James, sonreían, solo para grabarla en su mente, para después salir de ahí.-…Por cierto, Ron esta vivo y esta aquí, se hace llamar Tomas, es rubio parece Alemán, y en cuanto a Hermione, es su esposa, su nombre es Susan, además serás abuelo, que ellos te lo expliquen, los reconocerás de inmediato son nuevos. Gracias por la información, pero debo irme…-Después cerro la puerta tras el.

Arthur estaba sorprendido, Harry no deseaba quedarse, y era capaz de irse y dejar en manos de Ben a su mujer e hijo, además de que bueno estaba un tanto feliz su hijo perdido, estaba vivo y lo había echo abuelo. Pero aun así, no podía dejar que Harry se fuera así como así, y mucho menos que Ginny no lo supiera. Y bueno, tal vez, había una posibilidad de que Ginny recordara a Harry y de esa forma lo viera.

Harry caminaba por el lugar rápidamente, necesitaba salir de ahí en ese momento, sabia que si se quedaba mas podría arriesgarse a confesarse el mismo, o que Arthur lo hiciera. Llego hasta donde Jack el vigilante estaba leyendo cómodamente sentado en su sofá, este rápidamente llego a la ventana y le exigió salir de ahí.

-..Lo siento amigo, pero no puedes.-Le dijo Jack.

-..¿Que quieres decir?, se supone que puedo irme cuando quiera no.-Le grito, mientras el chico sentía que Arthur podría estar en ese momento contándole a todo el mundo que había encontrado a Harry Potter, y tal vez por eso lo retenían en ese momento.

-..Si, si, pero no creo que quieras salir cuando hay dementores o si.-Le dijo este mientras le señalaba algo dentro de su cabina.

Harry observo el monitor que Jack le decía y vio afuera del lugar aquellos Dementores rondando por el lugar.

-..Perfecto.-Dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

-..Mira, te sugiero, que te calmes y des una vuelta si tienes suerte tal vez, en dos días ya no estén aquí.-Le confeso mientras volvía a acomodarse en su sofá y volvía a leer.

-..Dos días.-Le grito aun mas fuerte Harry, no podía quedarse dos días, si lo hacía, estaba seguro que lo descubrirían.

-..Así son las cosas.-Le dijo Jack después de que el chico se fuera de ahí molesto.

Harry se fue de ahí enfadado, quería irse ya, y no podía, malditos dementores los odiaba, y ahora tenía que quedarse ahí, solo por su culpa. Aun que después de eso, creyó que esos dementores le habían ayudado en parte.

Harry caminaba por el lugar, el cual por la hora que era, lo mas seguro es que todos estarían en aquella despedida de soltero, se preguntaba, (cosa rara), ¿Dónde estaban Ron y Hermione?, aun que lo mas seguro es que estuvieran ahora con Arthur.

Y entonces de alguna extraña manera se sentó en medio del pasillo, y sin darse cuenta lo hizo justo a lo que era la habitación de Ginny. Justo arriba de la puerta decía, "familia Weasley, y Carter", lo mas seguro es que ahora la chica vivía con su prometido, vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta y se le hizo fácil entrar.

Cuando lo hizo, se puso su capa de invisibilidad, la cual había logrado hacer un poco mas grande, y ahora le cubría todo el cuerpo, de inmediato vio el lugar muy hogareño, le recordó un poco a la madriguera, y justo junto a la sala había mas retratos de toda la familia Weasley, y sobre todo de Ginny y de James. Algunas más de Ben con ellos dos. Esa hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

Miro las fotos mientras pasaba los dedos por los labios y ojos de Ginny, hacia años que no probaba sus labios y sus ojos, eran como una luz lejana en sus sueños, y ahora la tenia cerca y no podía besarla. O tenerla entre sus brazos, tenia unas ganas desesperadas de hacerle el amor, de reponer todos esos años perdidos, pero no. No podía, no debía.

Entonces de la nada escucho una conversación en el cuarto, Ben parecía molesto, mientras Ginny intentaba controlarse.

-..Admítelo, aun lo amas, no te culpo, es el padre de James, te entiendo, yo también extraño a Liz, pero, no por eso te confundo con ella. ¿O si?-Dijo el chico un tanto molesto mientras parecía levantarse de la camisa.

Al parecer Ginny y Ben estaban en pleno acto sexual, cuando la chica por alguna razón había mencionado el nombre de Harry. ¿Quién era Liz?, esa duda embaído la cabeza de Harry mientras aun no parecía procesar el echo de que Ginny aun lo pensaba.

-..Ya te dije que lo siento, se me escapo esta bien. No se que es lo que me pasa, últimamente lo sueño, y….-Dijo la chica mientras aun se encontraba en la cama con la blusa desabrochada.

Harry vio el escote de Ginny, ella había cambiado bastante a lo que el podía recordar. Y entonces cuando escucho "lo sueño" cayo en la cuenta de que había una esperanza para el. Sin darse cuenta sonrío mientras miraba lo que pasaba.

-..¿Lo sueñas?, wow…-Dijo Ben mientras miraba a Ginny. Esta cerró los ojos deseando no haber hablado.

Ginny sabía que había dicho algo que no debía pero, el ver aquella varita le había movido muchas cosas. El solo imaginar que Harry podía estar ahí, le daba miedo, y algo extraño que creyó había muerto en ella parecía renacer y tal vez no era el odio, si no amor. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando ella ya no amaba a Harry? ¿O si?

-..Sabes que, mejor me voy, Neville debe de estar preguntándose donde estoy, y… Como sea, nos me esperes.-Después salio de ahí, mientras Ginny lo miraba triste y molesta consigo misma.

Cuando Ben salio de la habitación con su varita movió su nombre y lo puso en la otra habitación, parecía que este no deseaba dormir por lo menos esa noche ahí.

-..Perfecto Ginny lo que te faltaba.-Se dijo la chica mientras se desabrochaba la blusa y parecía meterse al baño. Harry no pudo evitar mirarla mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Era perfecta, tal y como la soñaba. ¿Por qué no podía mostrarse, por que?, ¿Qué mal se hacia?

Entonces cuando la chica ya se encontraba vertiéndose, y preparándose para dormir, escucho un ruido junto a la puerta. Harry aun con la capa la miraba desde el otro lado.

Al momento de abrir la puerta Ginny noto que era su padre y esta intento no ser grosera, pero solo le dijo con un tono molesto en su voz.

-..¿Que pasa?-Le dijo la chica sin mirarle a los ojos.

-..Puedo pasar.-Le dijo Arthur desde el umbral de la puerta.

La chica se dio la vuelta y le dio a entender a su padre que podía pasar. La chica de inmediato se fue a la cocina mientras preparaba café.

-..Ginn. Esto es difícil, pero… Tarde a temprano lo sabrás.-Confeso el hombre justo cuando su hija le daba una taza de café.

La pelirroja se le quedo mirando con el seño fruncido, no estaba segura de lo que su padre hablaba pero estaba segura que de alguna forma Harry estaba implicado. Y justo en ese momento, cuando no deseaba pensar en el, alguien mas venia con su recuerdo, además del que ella ya había traído horas atrás.

Harry estaba deseando que no fuera sobre el. Los miraba desde cerca.

-..Se trata de tu hermano.-Le dijo el hombre después de unos minutos de silencio.

Ginny lo miro a los ojos, una sonrisa podía asomarse por entre sus labios, aun que después de todos esos años, aun mantenían la esperanza de que el seguía vivo.

-..Esta vivo, y esta aquí.-Le confeso después.

-..¿Estas seguro?-Le pregunto la chica.

-..Si, se hace pasar por un muggle, y esta con Hermione.

Ginny, se quedo sin habla, si Hermione estaba con el, eso significaba Harry. Mientras tanto Harry aun deseaba que Arthur no hablara, por lo menos no lo nombrara.

-..Ellos aun están bajo el efecto de la poción multi-jugos, me costo un poco el ubicarlos bien, pero con la varita es fácil.-Dijo el hombre mientras se daba cuenta de las miradas al vacío de su hija, de seguro pensaba en Harry sin duda, ya fuera con amor o con odio.

-..Y supongo que aun no se han mostrado.-Dijo la chica después. Como su padre no había mencionado a Harry (cosa extraña en el hombre) creyó que la charla podría continuar sin gritos.

-..Si, y, creo que en unas horas termina el efecto así, que, seria bueno estar juntos para hablar con ellos.-Comento mientras sentía una voz junto a su oído.

-.."_No le digas de mi, Arthur te lo suplico"_…-Fue como si una voz en su cerebro le hablara, pero noto de inmediato que Harry era el que le hablaba de seguro estaba escondido, ¿Pero si, no le importaba quedarse, que hacia en la habitación de Ginny?, Tal vez después de todo, el chico deseaba quedarse.

-..Papa.-Le murmuro la pelirroja al notar que su padre miraba al otro lado y sus ojos daban vueltas, una y otra vez en diferentes direcciones. Después le paso la mano por la cara provocando que el hombre le pusiera su atención.

-..Lo siento, es que, creí escuchar algo. Pero deben ser tus hermanos con eso de la despedida de Nev, ¿verdad?, por cierto, note que Ben quito su nombre de la puerta, ¿Se pelearon?-Le dijo el hombre después mientras notaba que Harry continuaba diciéndole, "_No le digas_", junto al oído, mientras su hija parecía molesta por el detalle que su padre había notado en la puerta, Harry estaba seguro que de alguna manera Arthur lo delataría o por lo menos lo traería a flote ala conversación. ¡Y vaya que no se equivocaba!.

Ginny no dijo nada solo se levanto y se fue a su habitación con la excusa de, "_Deje el televisor encendido_" No quería discutir sobre eso, pero por lo menos mientras caminaba podía pensar en algo bueno para decirle a su padre.

-..Harry.-Murmuro Arthur mientras miraba en todas direcciones esperando a que el chico saliera de su escondite.

-..Arthur te lo suplico, si lo haces condenas a todos aquí.-Le comento de inmediato, no sabia si sus palabras eran ciertas, pero necesitaba asustar al pelirrojo de esa forma pensaría en el bien de todos los que ahí vivían y no en su vida personal, después de todo el chico había empezado esa misión, solo por salvar al mundo mágico entero, aun que aun no lograba salvarlo a decir verdad.

-..No diré nada si tú, me dices que haces aquí.-Le dijo el hombre muy astuto, si Harry le confesaba que estaba ahí para ver lo que podría ser su vida, entonces admitía que aun amaba a Ginny, y entonces seria más fácil convencerlo de que su hijo lo necesitaba.

-..Yo…-Harry no sabia que decir, pero debía decirle algo pues notaba que Ginny ya regresaba al lugar.

Ginny se acerco y Arthur no lo noto, el hombre aun seguía diciendo cosas que apenas y alcanzaba a escuchar, simplemente Arthur quería asegurarse si Harry seguía ahí, pues ya no le contestaba y ya no escucha el continuo, "_No le digas_" junto a su oído.

-..Papa, ¿Estas bien?-Le dijo la pelirroja un tanto preocupada por su padre, este ya estaba viejo, y bueno quisiera o no, en ese momento parecía un loco hablándole a la nada, al viento.

-..Hemm, si, yo, estaba practicando un hechizo.-Le dijo el hombre de inmediato.

-..Ohh.-Le dijo esta un tanto dudosa de las palabras de su padre, pero entonces escucho un ruido en la puerta muy fuerte mientras la risa de un niño parecía escucharse.

Arthur abrió la puerta y James Weasley, entro de inmediato corriendo, sudando y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-..James, que son estas horas de llegar.-Le dijo su madre, esta se encontraba molesta y no por la llegaba del niño, si no por el echo de que tal vez, si eran verdad las sospechas de su padre, entonces Harry estaría ahí, y este tal vez no tardaría en saber de su hijo.

-..Lo siento.-Le dijo el niño apenado.

-..Ginny, es solo un niño, además que podría pasarle aquí he.-Le dijo su hermano Fred con una sonrisa mientras entraba al lugar. Era cierto, la chica sabía que si no dormía con ella, lo hacia con sus tíos, o su abuelo, ¿Por qué esa noche parecía tan preocupada?

Harry se mantenía en silencio, pudo notar la charla y los abrazos que Ginny le daba a su hijo, era como si el no existiera, bueno hasta el momento Harry no existía en la vida de Ginny, por lo menos era un recuerdo, lo que nuestro amigo de ojos verdes no sabia es que de alguna manera se encariñaría con su hijo y eso haría que su aparición fuera mas rápida.

Minutos después James corrió hasta su habitación, mientras su madre despedía a su padre y hermano.

-… ¿Entonces que haremos?-Les preguntó Fred.

-..Esperar si mañana no llega a mi, entonces, los buscamos en familia.-Le dijo Arthur.

Harry podía notar la charla, mientras James se había perdido, los adultos lograron charlar sobre Ron. En cuanto Arthur estaba por irse y despedirse de su hija echo una última mirada adentro del lugar y sonrió, sabia que Harry aun estaba ahí. O por lo menos aun deseaba quedarse.

-..Mama.-Grito de inmediato a su madre al cerrar la puerta.

-..¿Que?-Llego una Ginny muy asustada a su habitación. Harry casi choca con Ginny al momento de entrar, pues también se había asustado, (N/a: Pobre, sentía que ahora debía protegerlo de todo)

-..Duermes conmigo esta noche.-Le dijo el niño desde su cama con mirada suplicante.

-..¡Claro que si!.-Le dijo su madre mientras se acercaba.

Harry aun con la capa que lo hacia invisible se quedo mirando a Ginny y a su hijo. Lo que el chico no sabia era que después de ver lo parecido que era su hijo con el, también había heredado algunas cualidades especiales.

-..Mami.-Le dijo el niño tiernamente, Harry sonrió por la forma en la que el niño le hablaba a su madre, en ese momento se imagino a, el junto al niño y este le hablaba de la misma manera solo que le decía "Papi".

La pelirroja ya estaba recostando a su hijo mientras se cubría con la manta y lo abrazaba.

-..¿Por que sueño con el?-Le dijo el niño un tanto asustado mientras su madre se aferraba a el, Ginny parecía asustada. ¿Con quien soñaba el niño que ambos parecían asustados?

-..No lo se amor, yo… No lo se.-Le dijo la chica para calmar a su hijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, y este la abrazaba.

-..Mami.-Dijo el niño después de unos minutos, Ginny ya comenzaba a quedarse dormida. La chica contesto con un "aja", sin abrir la boca.-Tú me quieres.-Le dijo el niño con un tono de amor tierno.

-..Claro que si, amor, ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?-Le dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su hijo aun mas.

-..Es que, escuche a mi tío Fred, decirle a su novia que, tú estabas rara cuando supiste que iba a nacer.-Le dijo el niño.

-..Ohh, eso, mira, lo que pasa es que yo estaba asustada, me refiero a que, bueno yo no quería que tu nacieras en este lugar, yo deseaba y aun deseo, que salgas y seas libre, y puedas sentir el aire dándote en el rostro, y en verano sientas el calor, y aun mejor, el poder nadar en el océano. Y sobre todo que veas el sol, es, es algo que no puedes explicar.

-..Mami, y papi me quería.-Le dijo después de unos minutos el niño. Al momento de decir "Papi" Ginny, puse su rostro un tanto triste, al igual que su hijo, pero este parecía mas triste por que su "papi" no estaba con el. ¿Qué papi?

Esa era la duda de Harry, ¿Quién era Papi?, por que bueno hasta donde podía recordar Ben era su "Papá". ¿Además por que hablaba en pasado, si se suponía Ben aun vivía?

-..Tu papi, te amaba, decía que, eras lo mejor en su vida.-Le dijo la chica, ¿Por qué continuaba mintiéndole a su hijo?

-..¿En serio?-Le dijo el niño mientras se aferraba a su madre.

-..Si.-Le dijo la chica mientras podía notar que sus ojos se humedecían.

-..Mami, ¿En serio me parezco a el?-Le preguntó el niño después, pobre niño jamás había conocido a su "papi", (que era Harry), y solo quería saber cada detalle.

-..Si, mucho, no tienes idea.-Le dijo la chica, eso era cierto, el que James se pareciera a Harry en todo, era una tortura para la chica, era como si de alguna manera Potter le hubiera dejado una maldición, pero no lo decía por que no amara a su hijo, si no por que, el gran parecido era, (la chica pensaba), para recordarle que ella lo había amado, ¿o aun amaba?

Pero antes de poder replicarse ella misma, su hijo le suplico algo que a ella le molestaba contar.

-..Cuéntame.-Le suplico el niño después. Le encantaba escuchar esas historia sobre su padre, las que su abuelo le contaba día tras día y su madre confirmaban, aun que de mala gana las historias. ¿Aun se preguntaba por que su madre parecía un tanto molesta de tener que hablar de su papi, que acaso no lo quería ya?

-..Bueno pues, el, tenia tus ojos, verdes, y el mismo cabello, nunca lograba peinarse bien, algo, que tu por cierto heredaste.-Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, y dejando caer una lagrima, ¿Por qué le mentía a su hijo?, ¿Por qué?, era mejor eso a decirle, "_Tú, padre nunca supo de ti_".

Harry desde el otro lado estaba helado, con la mirada fuertemente en Ginny y su hijo. El era el "Papi". En ese momento sintió una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo, una necesidad de quitarse la capa y dejar que su hijo lo viera, no le gustaba la idea de que el creyera que estaba muerto, pero no podía, si lo hacia, lo mas seguro es que Ginny lo echaría y entonces no podría, por lo menos aun que fuera verlo dormir en silencio como deseaba en ese momento.

La forma en la que Ginny hablaba de el aun parecía llena de amor, no pudo dejar de pensar que podría estar fingiendo frente a su hijo, no la culpaba, el jamás se habría perdonado el que su hijo creyera que el no sabía nada y que de alguna manera jamás los buscara, y sobre todo que lo amaba.

Aun que para ser sincero, el jamás tubo aquella sensación de buscarla, ¿Qué habria pasado, si el hubiera sabido de James desde antes, la abría buscado hasta el fin del mundo, se habría quedado con Ginny, o de alguna manera habría acelerado (lo que hasta ahora no había echo), y habría acabado con Voldemort desde años atrás?

-..Mami. ¿Es cierto que, el te salvo de un basilisco?, oye… ¿Que es un basilisco?-Le preguntó el niño después de unos minutos.

-..¿Quien te contó eso?-Le dijo la madre.

-..Mi abuelo.-Dijo el niño apenado, ya sabia que su madre se enojaba con eso.

-..Por que no sorprende…-Con una sonrisa mas divertida que molesta…-Pues si, el me salvo, aun que realmente no lo hizo solo, tu abuelo algunas veces alardea de mas, y bueno un basilisco es una víbora muy, pero muy grande.-Le dijo la madre después mientras le hacia explicaba con las manos y después termino por hacerle cosquillas.

Harry simplemente sonreía ante esa escena, ahora le entraba la culpa, el deseaba ser parte de todo eso, y no solo el espectador. Después de unos minutos en los que el niño suplico "Piedad" a su madre, pues estaba no dejaba de hacerlo reír, el niño se quedo dormido. Mientras Ginny aun continuaba acariciándole el cabello mientras se quedaba dormida.

Harry sin darse cuenta también se quedo dormido, después de todo en esos últimos días no había logrado dormir bien y bueno todo el tiempo tomaba para no saber lo que pasaba. Durante la noche la poción llego a su fin y Harry no lo noto hasta el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente James se despertó muy temprano pues escucho un ruido un tanto extraño, alguien parecía roncar, se levanto de la cama y vio al final de la habitación casi al rincón una varita de color café, parecía estar en el suelo pero no se veía completa, ¿Por que?, intento no despertar a su madre, y se acerco a dicha varita, al verla le llamo la atención, le recordó un poco a la descripción que le había dado su abuelo, (si es que Arthur Weasley, intentaba que la imagen de Harry estuviera en la mente de James, pues sabia que Ginny no le contaría todo), ¿Seria a caso, que su papi, estaba ahí?, aun que su madre decía que había muerto, su abuelo le decía que este podría de alguna manera volver.

La toco y al momento de querer verla completa la jalo, en ese momento la varita se elevo y le apunto el corazón, el niño se quedo helado y paralizado, ¿Que era lo que pasaba?. Harry del otro lado, estaba dormido tranquilamente, aun que ya todos esos años, había perfeccionado la técnica de dormir pero que su cerebro y sentido estuvieran alertas siempre, al sentir que la varita era jalada hizo lo que siempre hacia por instinto.

Al abrir los ojos vio, sus propios ojos, (o eso creyó), se dio cuenta de que era su hijo quien estaba aterrado, Harry aun debajo de la capa bajo la varita y se hizo visible.

-...Tranquilo.-Le dijo de inmediato tratando de que el niño no gritara y no despertara Ginny.

El niño no decía nada, solo estaba aterrado. Después de unos minutos logro sacar a su hijo de la habitación y le comenzó a contar una historia. Aun que contándole esa historia hacia que su amor de padre creciera mas y mas, tanto que dejaría que Ginny lo viera.

-..¿En serio conoces a mi papi?-Le decía el niño minutos después.

-..Si, lo conozco y se que te ama, aun que se lamenta el no poder estar contigo.-Le dijo Harry después, el niño sonreía, estaba feliz, alguien que conocía a su papi, y le contaba cosas que nunca nadie le había dicho.-... Nos conocimos hace años, el es igual a ti, por un momento pensé que, eras el-Le dijo después el niño notaba que el hombre frente a el, tenia los ojos verdes, iguales a los de el, y entonces vio aquella cicatriz, que su abuelo tanto le decía tenia su papi.

Antes de poder preguntar el por que el parecido, su madre llegaba ahí.

Ginny segundos antes se había despertado, y se había dado cuenta de que su hijo no estaba, escucho una conversación en la sala y se acerco al lugar no sin antes llamar a su hijo.

-..James.-Le decía la madre fue entonces cuando vio aquellos ojos y esa cicatriz, (que creyó había olvidado), se quedo paralizada al ver que James estaba cerca de el.-Hijo ven quieres.-Le dijo la madre después.

-..Mami, el conoce a mi papi, dice que lo vio.-Le decía el niño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Harry logro notar el rostro de Ginny, entonces se dio vuelta y vio en un espejo, ya era el, el efecto de la poción había acabado. En ese momento deseaba salir pero, algo extraño de explicar le ordeno quedarse ahí, ¿Tal vez era aquel amor hacia su hijo, que crecía?

-..James, quiero que vayas con tu tío Fred, y no salgas hasta que yo vaya por ti, ¿Entiendes?-Le ordeno la mujer. Sin dejar de mirar una y otra vez a Harry. ¿Por qué tenia que volver, por que?

-..Pero.-Le replico el niño.

-..James.-Le dijo de nuevo y esta vez lo hizo con un tono aun más fuerte, el niño entendió que tenía que irse.

-..Si.-Murmuro el niño mientras se iba. Al momento de pasar junto a Harry, este le hizo con la cabeza una señal de "Lo siento".

Ginny espero a que su hijo desapareciera del lugar, no quería que el niño escuchara esa conversación. ¡Lastima pues, alguien mas vería algo peor!

-..¿Que haces aquí?-Le dijo de inmediato Ginny sin mirarle a los ojos.

-..¡Vaya, todos estos años, y lo primero que dices al verle, es!.. ¿Qué hago aquí?-Le dijo burlonamente a la pelirroja.

-..Harry no estoy para juegos, no quiero que estés aquí.-Le dijo la chica mientras sentía que Harry se le acercaba peligrosamente.

-..Oh, ya veo, arruino tu nueva vida. ¿Que paso con eso de, te amare por siempre he?, solo fueron palabras.-Le dijo de nuevo el hombre cuando ya estaba frente a frente de la chica el espacio comenzaba a acabarse, y sin darse cuenta ambos se miraron los labios, ya comenzaba a hablarle como hacia con Ron y Hermione. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, se suponía que su idea era besarla desenfrenadamente y en vez de eso, le hablaba como si no valiera nada, cuando sabia perfectamente que aun seguía siendo parte de el mismo, en ese momento levanto la mirada y vio aquellos ojos que siempre le habían dado paz también lo miraban detenidamente.

-..No se que de hablas.-Le dijo la chica mientras bajaba la mirada, ¿Por qué volvía a derretirse con aquellos ojos verdes?, estaba nerviosa y necesitaba salir del alcance de Harry o sabia que podría pasar algo. ¡Algo que, por dentro deseaba!

-..¿Y por que te pones tan nerviosa?-Le pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios mientras intentaba encontrar de nuevo aquella mirada llena de brillo.-…Estas temblando, como la primera vez que te bese, o como cuando te dije te amo, cuando te hice mía.-Le dijo después tranquilamente, cuando por fin había logrado que sus miradas se encontraran, y sin darse cuenta se acercaron lentamente, Ginny abrió ligeramente sus labios, para replicar en las palabras pero fue entonces cuando Harry la beso.

Al principio la chica se resistió al beso, pero después ya tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, y este sin pensarlo mucho la atraía mas hacia el, tocaba su cintura, y después sus caderas mientras bajaba un poco mas. Mientras Ginny ya comenzaba a quitarle la camisa.

-..Ginny.-Se escucho bajamente junto a ellos, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y Benjamín con una rosa roja en mano, los miraba a ambos, molesto y decepcionado.

La chica se separo de inmediato de Harry, mientras Harry hacia lo mismo. Ben del otro lado estaba aterrado, ahora podía ver el aquella cicatriz, (que todo el tiempo le recordaba Arthur), ¿Seria Harry Potter?, esos ojos eran los mismos de James, ¿Sin duda?

_**Esta historia continuara. **_


	4. Capitulo 4

Yo sin tu amor

**Bueno, bueno ya se que no tengo su perdón, pero bueno, de verdad estos días han sido muy pesados y no he tenido ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para sentarme a pensar y escribir en fin, espero este capitulo haya valido la pena, aun que siento que no es un gran capitulo, pero bueno…**

**Sobre el capitulo 5, no pregunten por que yo tampoco se cuando ok… **

:

**GinnyScar:** Bueno pues la reacción, reacción no la sabrás hasta el próximo y sobre todo si Ginny se casara con Ben o no.

**xMariana Radcliffex: **Bueno me tarde un poco, lo admito jeje, pero es que en serio han sido días difíciles.

**Gelia Potter-Weasley**: Bueno no solo vera eso, pasaran mas cosas créeme.

**Macu - :** Pero que mala, como que fuera Ben jeje, si te digo lo que tengo listo para el final me vas a querer matar jejeje.

**Saruski-Potter:** Pues aquí te enteras, de lo que pasa, espero no decepcionar a nadie pero es que en serio han sido días sin mucha inspiración.

**Anatripotter:** Gracias por pasarte, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí jeje.

**Capitulo 04 **

_Escena del capitulo anterior _

Harry llevaba por lo menos unos minutos admirando la nueva vida de Ginny, y de aquel niño que según Arthur era su hijo, jamás pensó que un niño pudiera hacerle lo que le hacia, el estar ahí mirando, (en realidad, espiaba a Ginny).

¿Qué pasaba si ella estaba ahí, o aun peor si lo descubriría? ¿Le reclamaría el a ver desaparecido?, bueno no parecía muy preocupada, a decir verdad, ella ya no parecía recordarlo. (O por lo menos eso pensó el)

Entonces de la nada escucho una conversación en el cuarto, Ben parecía molesto, ¿Por qué, no se suponía que se amaban mucho, tal vez había una esperanza para el?, ¿Pero que estaba diciendo?, ya tenían todo listo (bueno tan listo y planeado que ya pensaban en familia), mientras Ginny intentaba controlarse o por lo menos controlar a Benjamín.

Ben y Ginny se encontraban en el mejor momento (o eso pensaba la pareja), se besaban muy apasionadamente y bueno ya estaban (en lo que decía Ben), reintentar el tener aquel hermanito que James anhelaba tanto. (El niño ya se había cansando de ser el solo, que quería por lo menos un hermano)

Hasta que la mente de la pelirroja recordó, aquella varita, la misma varita que nunca había logrado borrar de su mente, ¿Por qué tenia que pensarlo?, ¿Por qué?, ya se había lastimado mucho a si misma imaginando que Harry jamás la había amada, y por esa razón jamás la había buscado, aun que ahora ya no le importaba, ¿Aun que había algo extraño, esa varita y en su reacción de reencontrarse con Harry? ¿Seria acaso que justo ahora volvía, y por que lo pensaba?, ¿No se suponía que ahora amaba a Ben?

Y sin darse cuenta, cuando besaba al chico, murmuro el nombre de Harry. Recordó por mala suerte para Ben, como la besaba Harry.

-..¿Que?-Dijo Ben mientras se alejaba de la chica.

-..Yo… ¿Qué?-Dijo la chica era mejor negar todo. Bueno eso habría sido lo mejor lastima que Ben tuviera tan buen oído.

-..Me llamaste Harry.-Le dijo este mientras se alejaba de ella un poco mas.

-..No, yo. No lo hice.-No parecía muy convincente.

-..Si lo hiciste.-Le dijo este.

-..Bueno lo siento esta bien.

-..No; no esta bien… Admítelo, aun lo amas, no te culpo, es el padre de James, te entiendo, yo también extraño a Liz, pero, no por eso te confundo con ella. ¿O si?-Dijo el chico un tanto molesto mientras parecía levantarse de la camisa.

Ginny y Ben estaban en pleno acto sexual, Harry del otro lado se preguntaba ¿Quién era Liz?, esa duda embaído la cabeza de Harry mientras aun no parecía procesar el hecho de que Ginny aun lo pensaba.

-..Ya te dije que lo siento, se me escapo esta bien. No se que es lo que me pasa, últimamente lo sueño, y….-Dijo la chica mientras aun se encontraba en la cama con la blusa desabrochada.

Harry vio el escote de Ginny, ella había cambiado bastante a lo que el podía recordar. Y entonces cuando escucho "lo sueño" cayo en la cuenta de que había una esperanza para el.

Sin darse cuenta sonrío mientras miraba lo que pasaba.

-..¿Lo sueñas?, wow…-Dijo Ben mientras miraba a Ginny. Esta cerró los ojos deseando no haber hablado.

Ginny sabía que había dicho algo que no debía pero, el ver aquella varita le había movido muchas cosas. El solo imaginar que Harry podía estar ahí, le daba miedo, y algo extraño que creyó había muerto en ella parecía renacer y tal vez no era el odio, si no amor. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando ella ya no amaba a Harry? ¿O si?

-..Sabes que, mejor me voy, Neville debe de estar preguntándose donde estoy, y… Como sea, nos me esperes.-Después salio de ahí, mientras Ginny lo miraba triste y molesta consigo misma.

Cuando Ben salio de la habitación con su varita movió su nombre y lo puso en la otra habitación, parecía que este no deseaba dormir por lo menos esa noche ahí.

-..Perfecto Ginny lo que te faltaba.-Se dijo la chica mientras se desabrochaba la blusa y parecía meterse al baño. Harry no pudo evitar mirarla mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Era perfecta, tal y como la soñaba. ¿Por qué no podía mostrarse, por que?, ¿Qué mal se hacia?

:

Justo después de que Ben hubiera dejado la calidez de la habitación de Ginny, se fue directo a la de Neville, esa misma noche era su día de descanso y por lo tanto podría asistir a la despedida de soltero del chico que ahora era su amigo. Aun que tan bien era amigo de Harry. (Mala combinación ¿no? jeje)

Tras tocar la puerta algunas veces con molestia y de inmediato ver el rostro del chico, este entro sin detenerse hasta llegar al sofá, Neville después de mirar varias veces a los lados de Ben, le preguntó asombrado.

-..Y Ginny, ¿Creí que iba a venir?.-Le dijo el chico sin entender.

-..Se quedo en casa.-Le dijo Ben con indiferencia.

-..Se, pelearon.-Preguntó el chico de inmediato, tras cerrar la puerta.

-..¡¿Por que crees que nos peleamos?!.-Le dijo el otro.

-..No lo se, no pareces muy feliz.-Le soltó este después.

-..No fue un buen día, eso es todo.-No quería discutir con el también.

-..¡Ah!…-No le quedo de otra más que no preguntar más.

_**Mientras tanto… **_

Ron y Hermione se encontraban ya en una habitación que Luna, les había mostrado, hasta ese momento ninguno de los chicos se atrevía a confesar que eran ellos. Temían por lo que pasara.

-..Bueno aquí esta la cocina, el comedor, la sala, (es pequeña lo se), las habitaciones, con baño incluido al fondo. ¿Qué les parece?-Les dijo la rubia mientras les mostrada el lugar.

-..Muy lindo.-Dijo Hermione. Mientras observaba a la chica, era increíble que después de todo lo que había pasado y sobre todo el echo de que estaban encerrados, ¿Quién sabe desde cuando?, ella al igual que todos los que ahí vivían tenían una vida. Tenían hijos, fiestas, bodas.

Todo era perfecto, si no fuera por que, no podían sentir el aire o ver el brillo del sol. Pero al fin de cuentas dormían tranquilos, mientras otros vigilaban el lugar.

-..Bueno, son casados, ¿he?-Les dijo la chica después mientras observaba las argollas en sus manos.

-..Si…-Le dijo Ron un poco tímido.

-..Wow, algún consejo que quieran darme jeje.-Les dijo la chica después intentando comenzar una charla además de lo que podría ser una amistad, con los nuevos inquilinos.

-..Pues, exige que te lleve el desayuno a la cama el día de tu cumpleaños y has lo mismo con el.-Le dijo Ron después de unos minutos.

-..Interesante.-Les dijo la rubia con una sonrisa…-Bueno tengo que irme, por cierto, están invitados a la boda.-Termino de decir después cuando ya caminaba hacia la puerta y se iba del lugar.

La pareja se quedo en silencio, un silencio que jamás habían sentido que fuera bueno, por primera vez en muchos años, sentían paz y tranquilidad, estaban a salvo. (Por lo menos hasta ese momento)

Sin decir nada más que mirarse a los ojos, se tomaron de las manos, y caminaron rumbo a las habitaciones, y aun que sonara extraño, sentían que esa noche podrían de verdad dormir.

-..¿Ron?-Murmuro Hermione cuando se preparaban para dormir. El chico la observo mientras se acomodaba en la cama.-…Mañana buscaremos a tus padres, ¿cierto?-Le dijo con miedo.

-..Si… A decir verdad no vi a Mamá, ni a Percy, Charlie, espero que no sea algo malo.-Le dijo después, temiendo que estos estuvieran muertos (y no se equivocaba). Y justo cuando termino de decirlo, la chica se le acerco y lo abrazo, se durmieron así.

_**Mientras tanto… **_

Los Gemelos Weasley, habían recreado algo parecido a un bar, para la despedida de Neville, y ahora casi todo los que vivían en el refugio, estaban ahí bailando y demás. Bueno las fiestas de los Gemelos eran buenas, pero para el novio no mucho, prácticamente entre las bebidas le hacía que sus peores miedos se cumplieran.

-..Dime, ¿Ginn era feliz con Potter?-Le soltó de la nada Ben a Neville este, se encontraban tan feliz que casi se ahoga con la bebida.

-..Bueno, lo poco que salieron, pues fue como, mm, eran como la sensación del momento.-Le dijo este tras recuperar el color y el aliento, después lo dijo ocultando la mirada al chico.

-..No me has respondido.-Le dijo este fuertemente.

-..Si, si era feliz.-No le quedo de otra más que decirle la verdad, si; Ginny había sido feliz con Harry pero, bueno desde que había llegado aquel refugio la chica tan bien había sido muy feliz con la ayuda y la compañía de Ben.

-..¿Crees que aun lo ame?.-Le dijo después de unos minutos.

-..¡¿Ya te estas arrepintiendo?!.

-..Quee, noo, no, es solo que, quiero estar seguro contra que lucho, eso es todo.

-..¿Luchas?

-..Esta tarde cuando estamos solos, pues, dijo su nombre.

-..¿Aja y….?-No parecía entender.

-..QUE YO LA ESTABA BESANDO. –Le grito que todos en el lugar escucharon también y bueno los observaban

-..Oh, ya veo.-Le susurro.

-..¿Ya vez que?-Le hablaba muy vagamente no quería que el asunto se supiera mas.

-..Mira, debes entender que Harry siempre va a estar presente en la vida de Ginny, es el padre de James, y bueno fue su primer amor, el primer hombre con el que estuvo.-Le confeso aun que sabia que al chico no le agradaba la idea pues era cierto.

-..Si lo entiendo, pero yo no la confundo con Liz.-Si lo entendía pero, en realidad no le gustaba.

-..Por favor Ben, no te hagas el victima conmigo, el otro día me confesaste que, soñaste con ella. Y no fue un simple sueño. Si no uno donde recordaste besos, caricias, ¿Quieres que continué?

-..Ya, ya entendí. Pero…-Le dijo, si sentía un poco mal el, le reprochaba cosas cuando el también hacia otras.

-..Pero nada, vas a ir y le vas a decir que eres un completo idiota, y te aconsejo que le lleves una rosa.

-..No va a querer verme.-Le dijo este.

-..Pues, le abres la puerta a la fuerza, la besas, le haces el amor, y después le dices que eres un tonto. Se que lo que ella siente no es solo gratitud por la ayuda que le has dado con James. Se que en verdad te ama. Es solo que, ella esta presionada, Arthur le recuerda constantemente a Harry, y para colmo James es idéntico a el, y si eso no fuera todo, el cumpleaños de Harry se acerca y tu y yo sabemos lo que hace Arthur cada año.

-..La obliga a decirle a James que, su papi, es el único hombre al que ha amado de verdad. Lo se.

-..Entonces, no crees que pudo a verse confundido un poco.

-..Supongo.

-..¡¿Supones?!...-Le dijo entre molesto y divertido…-Ben, ya compre tu regalo de bodas, y no quiero tener que dejarlo guardado entiendes.-…El chico parecía un completo loco, ya comenzaba a darle miedo.

-..Si entendí, descuida. Lo haré después. Ya es algo noche.-Le dijo después mientras se iba a su recamara, ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche.

_**A la mañana siguiente. **_

Ben había despertado muy temprano, y después de conseguir una rosa de las que le encantaban a Ginny, se dirigió hasta su habitación que era la de alado. Estaba dispuesto a recuperarla, hasta que abrió la puerta vio una escena que no le agrado nada.

Ginny se besaba con alguien y aun que al principio creyó soportarlo, al ver aquella cicatriz fue sin duda un golpe bajo para el.

-..Ginny.-Se escucho bajamente junto a ellos, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y Benjamín con una rosa roja en mano, que ya comenzaba a caer lentamente al suelo, los miraba a ambos, molesto y decepcionado.

La chica se separo de inmediato de Harry, mientras Harry hacia lo mismo. Ben del otro lado estaba aterrado, ahora podía ver el aquella cicatriz, (que todo el tiempo le recordaba Arthur),

Justo después de que Benjamín, hubiera sentido que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, se quedo ahí parado intentando que su aun prometida le explicara que hacia besándose con otro, y bueno ese beso, no era un simple beso, este se encontraba lleno de pasión.

Pasión, que tal vez nunca había vivido con la pelirroja. Además ese tipo, tenia algo que le llamaba la atención, ¿Seria acaso que…. No, no podía ser, o si?, eso ojos verdes eran los mismos que los de James, y aquella cicatriz en la frente.

¿Seria que su peor pesadilla se volvía realidad?, ¿Harry Potter, había regresado por lo que le pertenecía?, como le decía Arthur, que tarde o temprano Harry iba a enterarse de la verdad y entonces Ginny regresaría a su lado. Y solo entonces James de verdad tendría una verdadera familia.

¿Seria acaso que eso había pasado?, Bueno se estaban besando muy apasionadamente, ¿No?

-..Ben.-Dijo Ginny un poco sonrojada además de aterrada.

_**Mientras tanto… **_

Ron y Hermione habían logrado descansar de verdad, aun que la costumbre de despertar cada 15 minutos solo para observar que no era un sueño y que de verdad estaban en aquel refugio, en ocaciones les ganaba, ellos simplemente volvían a dormirse.

Pero justo cuando todo el mundo parecía despertar o por lo menos se encontraba con alguna sorpresita, ellos tuvieron su propio regalo.

Hermione había despertado primero, bueno por el embarazo, era algo normal, sobre todo en esos días tenia demasiadas nauseas. Cuando se despertó lo primero que hizo fue correr directo al baño, que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero cuando volvió a la habitación vio una cabellera roja, un poco asustada; se miro en el espejo y ya era ella, castaña.

Después de algunos intentos logros despertar a Ron, y después de unos minutos, salieron en busca de los padres del hombre.

_**Mientras tanto… **_

Harry del otro lado encontraba la escena de los más graciosa, Ginny parecía nerviosa y hasta apenada por lo que había pasado, ¡Claro que antes de que llegara el chico esta casi le exige le hiciera el amor!

Benjamín quien ya había marchitado la rosa, aun se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta. Nadie decía nada, Ginny estaba asustada, temblaba. Intentaba que Ben le perdonara con la mirada.

Pero cuando este aparto su mirada, de la chica estaba comenzó a llorar por dentro. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que había pasado?, ¿Cómo, decirle que en realidad aun sentía algo por Harry? ¡Maldita la hora en la que lo encontraron!.

Harry al notar la tensión en el lugar decidió presentarse.

..Harry Potter.-Se presento el moreno de lentes mientras sonreía, y le extendía la mano. Ben solo lo miro a los ojos, y no dijo nada, su rostro parecía molesto, después de eso Harry bajo la mano mientras jugaba con sus dedos unos segundos.-..Bueno los dejo solos para que hablen, ¿Donde encuentro a Fred, si no te importa me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con mi hijo?.-Eso último lo dijo mirando a la pelirroja.

-..El no es tu hijo.-Le dijo Ginny sin despegar la mirada del piso.

-..Pues tiene todo mi rostro.-Le dijo el chico burlonamente, si no era James su hijo entonces el tenia un hermano gemelo que nunca creyó existiera, y sobre todo el echo de que ambos (si es que aquel hermano existía), se hubieran enamorado de la misma chica y sobre todo hubieran estado con el ella casi al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué creía Ginny, que aun tenia 5 años para creerle esas cosas?

-..Vete, Harry o me obligaras a lastimarte el otro brazo.-Le dijo la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos, a decir verdad no miraba ni a Harry ni a Ben. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada con ambos chicos, con uno le decía que ya no amaba al padre de James y estaba a punto de casarse con el y formar una familia, mientras que al otro le decía que ya lo había olvidado, cuando por dentro aun sabia que no era así. ¿Pero que era lo que le pasaba?

Harry al darse cuenta de que la chica de verdad, no deseaba verlo o por lo menos hablarle, además de ver que era un mal momento para discutir, dejo la habitación lentamente, en realidad lo hizo lo mas lento posible, solo para escuchar la pelea.

Que de seguro terminaría con aquel compromiso, lastima que la pareja espero a que la puerta estuviera cerrada para comenzar a discutir.

..Quiero una explicación, ahora, Ginny.-Le dijo Ben intentando no gritarle, esta molesto, triste y aun peor, sentía que había jugado con el. Le había entregado su corazón a la pelirroja y esta como le pagaba, basándose de esa manera con su ex. Pero no, no era un simple ex, era el padre de James, por que quisiera o no, Harry Potter era el verdadero padre de James, aun no se acostumbraba al echo de que el niño le dijera Papi a Harry, sabia que para el niño el también era Papa, pero había algo mas tierno en su voz cuando decía papi.

Claro que antes solo luchaba contra un recuerdo, pero ahora era de carne y hueso, ¿Por qué no tubo mas suerte y lo hubiera encontrado en dos semanas?, de esa forma Ginny ya seria su esposa, aun que claro si iba a pasar lo mismo que en ese momento, entonces estaba obligándola a quedarse con el solo por que un anillo los unía.

El no era esa clase de hombre, el deseaba lo mejor para Ginny, si era cierto el aun amaba a Liz, pero bueno el no iba a engañarla de esa manera, claro que había una gran diferencia Liz estaba muerta, ¿Si esta se encontraba viva también le habría pasado lo mismo, se habría besado con ella?

Claro que su historia era diferente, por que se había enamorado de Ginny justo después de que pensó que el amor no era para el. Y ella, ¿Ella en que circunstancias se había enamorado de el, solo por que Potter no la había buscado?

-..Ben, yo…-Fue lo único que logro decir la chica antes de partir a llorar. No tenía las palabras para que Benjamín le perdonara.

-..No llores.-Le dijo el chico mientras le pasaba un pañuelo, aun necesitaba una explicación, que le dijera que aun lo amaba, necesitaba oírla decirle "amor", y que sobre todo ese beso no significaba nada para ella.

Ginny no sabía que decirle, ¿Qué decirle, al chico que sentía le había arruinado la vida?, sentía que le había traicionado, quisiera o no, había deseado ese beso tanto como Harry. Ella tenía en parte de la culpa al continuar besando al moreno de lentes.

-..Ben, quiero que entiendas que esto no tiene nada que ver con el echo de que no te ame.-Le comenzó a decir la chica después de calmarse, aun que su voz ya no parecía quebrarse aun le temblaban las manos del miedo. Benjamín solo asistió con la cabeza, mientras tomaba asiento.-...Pero… No se que paso, yo… Harry me beso y yo… No tengo una excusa para lo que acabas de ver, aun que el me beso, yo… Lo siento en verdad, no se que me paso.-Le dijo después soltando de nuevo el llanto.

-..Esa es tu excusa.-Le dijo Ben.-…Ginny, ambos sabemos que el fantasma de Harry siempre va a estar presente, me hice a la idea de que, tu padre lo prefiera a el, el que James le diga papi, cuando yo solo seré el suplente. Entiendo que para James papi, es mas fuerte que otra cosa, y sobre todo el que tu lo nombres en ocasiones, pero besarlo, y bueno no solo le besaste, si no hubiera llegado que habría pasado, te habría embarazado de nuevo, se hubiera largado y entonces yo me haría cargo de todo, por que te amo, y por que soy un idiota que deja que siempre este en segunda.-Su voz poco a poco comenzó a subir de tono sin mencionar que ahora parecía sacar todo el odio.

Ginny le bofeteo antes de que terminara de hablar. Ahora era ella la molesta y Ben el apenado.

-..Me crees tan idiota para recaer.-Le dijo la chica, mientras le habría la puerta, ahora era ella la que no quería verle.

-..Dímelo tu.-Le dijo Ben cuando se levanto del sillón, le cerró la puerta de un golpe, mientras la arrincono contra la cocina.-..Ginny, quiero que me digas la verdad, sobre todo ahora que Potter volvió. Vas a quedarte con el, o conmigo.-Le dijo el chico después mientras la obligaba a verle a los ojos, Ginny tendía a no mirar a los ojos cuando mentía.-…Quiero que pongas todo de tu parte, si de verdad me amabas y quieres ser mi esposa, olvidare el incidente. Pero si amabas a Potter, yo… Te dejare en paz.-Eso último lo dijo con un dolor en el alma.

Ginny le miro a los ojos intensamente y después de unos segundos se besaron, no faltaron palabras para decirse lo que sentían. Aun que Ben por dentro sabía que Ginny había recaído, (como ella decía), esta vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo, si Potter continuaba en ese refugio. Necesitaba sacarlo de ahí, o sacar a Ginny de ahí.

Así que haciendo una nota mental, tendría que hacer lo que Potter no había echo en todos esos años, acabar con Voldemort, y sobre todo el darle una nueva vida tanto a su nueva esposa como a su futuro hijo, y sobre todo lo que no podía tardar mas, era embarazar a Ginny.

Si, lo admitía, el decir esas cosas, se escuchaba como alguien desesperado que tenia miedo de perder a la persona amada, que era capaz de todo por no dejarla ir, pero bueno ella lo había preferido a el después de todo. Solo esperaba que esa decisión no cambiara.

_**Mientras tanto… **_

Harry al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, le llegaron muchas cosas, ¿Qué pasaría ahora?, pues sin duda con ese beso había demostrado (tanto la chica como el), que aun había algo de amor dentro de ellos. ¿Pero eso seria tan fuerte como para terminar con un compromiso y sobre todo el que el se quedara ahí?

Mientras su mente comenzaba a torturarlo, y caminaba mientras miraba continuamente hacia atrás, como esperando y deseando que Ginny saliera a buscarlo y de esa forma su duda y gran tortura terminara. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro que lo hizo volverse y por instinto sacar su varita.

-..¡Guarda eso estas loco!. ¿Que hacías ahí, pensé que te habías ido ya?-Arthur iba rumbo a Ginny para continuar con su rencuentro familiar, hasta el momento ya había localizado a Ron solo, que aun no quería buscarlo solo, deseaba que fueran todos juntos.

En cuanto Harry saco su varita, asusto a algunos de los que ahí parecían comenzar con su día lo cual llamo mas la atención pues, como ya era Harry Potter, y no el muggle aquel, ahora todos los observaban atentamente. Sobre todo la cicatriz.

-..Yo, si me iba pero, había dementores y bueno… Yo…-Comenzó a decir Harry mientras se daba cuenta de que todos los ahí presentes lo miraban con mucho intereses otros con una sonrisas en sus rostros, Arthur también lo noto, y mientras hablaban notaron que algunos ya comenzaban a murmurar cosas.

-..¡Es!... ¿Si es?... ¡Harry Potter esta aquí!.-Decían por todos lados.

-..Hay que irnos ahora.-Le dijo Arthur mientras lo tomaba del brazo y prácticamente corrían, algunos de los presentes se quedaron ahí mirando el partir del "héroe", aun que otros prefirieron seguirlo. Y bueno al momento de dar vuelta en la esquina, para "desaparecer" dentro de su capa, se topo con cierto pelirrojo y cierta castaña.

-..Ron…-Dijo Harry de golpe para evitar chocar, ya que el pelirrojo venia muy distraído que no se dio cuenta.

-..¡¿Harry que?!-Dijo Hermione mientras se daba cuenta de la mirada de terror del chico además de que ya no era el muggle Alemán.

…¡Papa!.-Dijo Ron al ver aquellos ojos que sabía eran de su padre.

Arthur solo observo a su hijo y después a Hermione, quien le sonrió tímidamente al notar que el hombre miraba el anillo en su mano.

-..Por aquí, los vi, vamos.-Se escuchaba tras ellos.

-..Hay que entrar ahora.-Les dijo Arthur y con un golpe de su bastón. (Que había echo Varita), una puerta apareció de la nada y estos entraron, (era su despacho), para después cuando los habitantes del refugio pasaron por ahí, nunca notaron que el cuadro de Navidad era lo que había dejado en su lugar la puerta tras cerrarse con Harry y compañía.

Cuando dejaron de escuchar ruidos cerca o por lo menos que los que los perseguían ya se habían alejado del lugar, comenzaron a hablar.

-..Listo se fueron.-Dijo Arthur después de unos minutos de silencio donde, Hermione aun sujeta al brazo de Ron parecía asustada. Ron parecía calmarla mientras Harry intentaba no mirarlos, ahora se daba cuenta de que ellos en las buenas y en las malas siempre estaban juntos, y estaba celoso de que sus dos ex amigos, estuvieran juntos además de que pronto formarían una familia.

En ese momento pensaba que, lo mejor para el y su hijo habria sido el llevarse a Ginny junto con ellos, ¿Pero en que estaba pensando, se estaba encariñando con el?, ¡No, no podía!. ¿O ya lo había echo la noche anterior?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y entonces después de unos segundos, Harry hablo.

-..Arthur, necesito salir de aquí.-Le dijo desesperado.

-..Lo siento Harry pero no puedo dejarte ir.-Le dijo el hombre, asombrando al chico.

-..¿Quee?

-..Harry, Ginny esta dudando, lo se, lo siento…

-..Lo sientes…-Sonrió tímidamente…-Lo que no entiendes es que si no salgo de aquí, vendrán los Mortifagos a buscarme, quieres exponer a toda esta gente.

-..¿Mortifagos?, seria interesante pelear con ellos, supongo que aun no me olvidan.-Se escucho otra voz por un costado George Weasley, apareció por un costado.

Ron y Hermione se pusieron aun más nerviosos.

-..Potter, es extraño, cuando papa me lo dijo, creí que estaba alucinando.-Dijo después el pelirrojo gemelo acercándose a Harry.

El chico al escuchar eso, se molesto, ¿Cómo podía Arthur decir que no diría nada y después les contaba a todos?

-…Que pasa Papa, ya estoy aquí que su…ce….de…-Se escucho otra voz y llego Ginny. Esta al ver a Harry se quedo paralizada. ¿Que hacia ahí?, se suponía que era una reunión familiar, ¿Harry era parte de la familia?

Ambos chicos se miraron por un momento a los ojos, y ambos sintieron ese latir que antes sentían, como cuando se habían besado por primera vez.

-..Bueno estamos aquí, por Ron…-Dijo Arthur después de unos segundos de silencio.

Ron y Hermione no dijeron nada solo miraban el lugar y a todos. Después de unos minutos de charlar la familia estaba reunida, poco a poco le fueron explicando todo a Ron y Hermione, al parecer algunos de la Orden ya habían muerto en el intento de salir de ahí, o simplemente al momento de querer encontrarlos.

-..Verán, hemos vivido aquí desde hace muchos años, intentamos vivir como se viviría afuera, y claro en algunas ocasiones intentamos encontrar salida de Londres, hay quienes dicen que en América estaríamos mejor, pero el viaje es arriesgado así que por eso nos quedamos aquí, algunos se fueron, pero otros no lograron ni 5 días, por esa razón, es que cualquier mago que encontramos lo traemos aquí. Si ustedes desean quedarse, son bienvenidos.

Y bueno no fue de sorprender por parte de Harry, que sus dos ex amigos, se quedarían a vivir ahí, claro que cuando le preguntaron al moreno de lentes, el solo cruzo los brazos y no dijo nada.

-..Bueno, creo que esta reunión da por terminada.-Dijo George, al notar el ambiente un tanto tenso, ya nadie decía nada y para colmo Harry miraba demasiado a Ginny.

Y como si les hubieran dicho que si no salían de ahí, morían Ginny abandono el lugar rápidamente. Claro que Harry fue más rápido y la tomo del brazo justo a plena huida.

-..Suéltame.-Murmuro Ginny al notar aquella calida mano junto a su brazo, ahora su piel parecía estar viva con el solo roce de los dedos del chico.

-..No, hasta que me escuches.-Le dijo Harry firmemente.

-..Por que tendría que hablar contigo.-Le dijo ella intentando hacerse la fuerte, ahora lo había mirado a los ojos, aquella mirada ahora parecía moverle el suelo. ¿Por qué volvía a sentirse como cuando tenia 15 años, por que?

-..Esto no se trata de ti o de mi, si no de…-Comento el chico y al notar que la gente ya comenzaba a verlos, entonces bajo la voz…-De nuestro hijo…

En ese momento un hombre "común", que pasaba por ahí, reconoció aquella cicatriz en la frente, ¿Seria a caso el? Y al momento de acercase un poco mas, escucho "nuestro hijo", la pelirroja parecía nerviosa con esas palabras.

-..No metas a James en esto.-Le dijo ella.

-..Necesito salir de aquí, y necesito tu ayuda.-Le dijo el chico después.

-..Puedes irte cuando quieras.-Le dijo ella señalándole la puerta al final del pasillo, que llevaba a la cabina de Jack y por lo tanto la salida.

-..No se trata de eso...-Le dijo este…-Mírame, soy yo Harry Potter, no puedo irme así estaría muerto en dos minutos, y si eso pasa sabrán donde estaba, no creo que quieras exponer a James o si.-Le dijo después...

-..Me estas chantajeando…

-..Tómalo como quieras… No lo hagas por mi, si no por que nuestro hijo, el no merece esto…-Le dijo por ultimo con una ternura en su voz, como si ahora la paternidad le llegara al corazón.

-..¿Y que quieres que haga?…

-..Poción, vi que tenían suficiente en tu oficina…-Se refería a la poción multijugos.

-..Si pero esa es para casos especiales…

-.Y el salvar a James no lo es…

-..Aun que te la diera ahora no podrías salir…

-..Por que, ¡Quieres que me quede!…-Le dijo descaradamente.

-..No, es solo que, necesito la autorización de Ben para sacarla de ahí.-Le dijo la chica, no sabía por que, pero en parte sentía que, debía retenerlo un poco más ahí junto a ella.

¿Harry dependía de la "bondad" de Ben, jamás imagino que ese tipo, fuera tan poderoso, primero Ginny y su hijo, ahora que mas le pertenecía?

-..Entiendo…-Le dijo el hombre y salio corriendo de ahí dejando a Ginny un tanto aturdida, que iba a hacer Harry.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, aquel hombre "común", sonría maliciosamente, había encontrado al Elegido, y no solo eso, si no que tenia un hijo, vaya, jamás imagino que en aquel refugio encontraría lo que seria su regreso al lado oscuro…

_**Esta historia continuara…. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 - Yo sin tu amor

_Yo sin tu amor by Paola Prieto _

_**Capitulo 5 **_

El día tan esperado por Luna y Neville había llegado por fin, su boda, después de tanto tiempo de sufrir ellos por fin celebrarían el estar juntos. Aun recordaban las cosas que habían tenido que pasar antes de llegar aquel refugio que ahora llamaban hogar.

_**--Flash Back-- **_

Al principio imaginaron que seria solo un atentado contra el ministro de magia, pero tras darse cuenta de que La Orden del Fénix no tenia mucha iniciativa en cuanto al deshacerse del ahora dueño del mundo mágico, algunos magos solo tuvieron dos opciones vivir o morir.

El vivir para ellos ahora era, traicionar a todos sus amigos y sobre todo a los de la Orden así como a Harry Potter. El morir era fácil, si estabas en contra de Voldemort y sus reglas, entonces morirás a sangre fría o el perecer hasta morir de una forma dolorosa.

Muchas veces no tenías mucho tiempo para elegir, pues tenias que demostrar que podías matar a alguien y aun que fuera tu padre debías hacerlo casi sin pensarlo, algo que sin duda mucha gente tubo que pasar. Los que no elegían un bando, entonces sufrían hasta la locura.

Una noche un grupo de sobrevivientes que se escondían entre los muggles pues de alguna forma ellos estaban a salvo, bueno por lo menos en los pueblos lejanos que nadie conocía.

Los Lovegood y los Lombottomg, además de algunas familias de magos que se escondían tras la imagen de muggles comunes se habían detenido en una pequeña aldea para descansar aun que fuera unas horas para después continuar escondiéndose entre el bosque.

-..Bueno busquen comida y nos vemos aquí en 15 minutos. No hablen con nadie y... Traten de ser puntuales o nos iremos sin ustedes.-Dijo Xeno mientras los demas caminaban en diferentes direcciones. El grupo era de aproximadamente de 10 personas, era mejor viajar en grupos pequeños, así llamaban menos la atención.

El pueblo que era famoso por sus visitas casi diarias de turistas en el lado norte de escocia, no parecía llamar mucho la atención pues aquel grupo de 10 personas era comun en esos días de invierno, mucha gente salía al campo, a los muggles les pareció normal que solo quisieran comida y no pasear por el lugar.

-..Tal vez un viaje corto y mucho que ver.-Comento la dueña de aquella tienda para la chica de la caja, donde Neville y Luna habían entrado y tras casi correr tras las cosas del lugar, después al pagar salieron de ahí con mucha prisa.

En esos días Neville y Luna no se despegaban ni un minuto, sabían que debían mantenerse unidos, la abuela del chico había fallecido por causas naturas solo dos días atrás, y el chico parecía un poco deprimido, su abuela la había enterrado en un lugar que el no recordaba, y quien sabe si después con el tiempo pudiera volver ahí y dejarle aun que fuera una rosa.

Luna notaba que el chico caminaba con la mirada perdida, no era para menos ella estaría igual si a su padre le pasaba algo así y tuviera que dejarlo tirado en cualquier lugar, le tomo la mano mientras caminaba para darle su apoyo y este le sonrió tímidamente.

En esos meses sentia que su familia ahora se había vuelto los Lovegood, a ellos les debía mucho, los habían salvado, prácticamente sacado de su casa a el y su abuela, aquella noche en la que el ministerio fue tomado por Voldemort, era lógico ellos estaban en esa boda en la que había comenzado todo. ¿Qué habria pasado con los Weasley y demas, por que la orden no ayudaba, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra?, o seria a caso que ya habían muerto.

Esa idea le lleno de lágrimas los ojos, Luna lo noto y le apretó más fuerte la mano. Este le sonrió de nuevo tomando aire fuertemente mientras intentaba borrar ese pensamiento de soledad que sentia.

-..Todo va a estar bien lo se.-Le dijo la rubia con voz apagada, mientras continuaban caminando. Y entonces el chico se detuvo en seco, mirando fijamente a la chica.

-..Yo... ¡Gracias!-Fue lo único que dijo mientras la chica lo miraba y se le acercaba mas, entonces sin dejar de soltarse la mano pudieron notar que de alguna forma sus corazones les exigían besarse para sentirse bien. Y cuando estuvieron tan cerca de sentir sus labios rozando, escucharon un grito y una explosión.

Se separaron y miraron a ambos lados, había gente llorando y corriendo por doquier, y entonces casas en llamas mientras unos hombres con capucha y mascaras parecían acercarse matando a todo aquel que se cruzara por su camino con sus varitas.

-..Mortifagos.-Dijo Neville temiendo por su vida y la de los demas, jalo a Luna y comenzaron a correr y casi al llegar al punto de encuentro pudieron notar que mucha gente faltaba aun.

-..Tenemos que irnos antes de que se den cuenta.-Dijo Xeno dándose cuenta de que su hija estaba con bien. De aquellos 10 solo quedaron 5.

Y antes de terminar vieron que una clase de Dragón volaba desde las montañas para llegar hasta la aldea y matar a todos los testigos con el fuego que salía de su trompa. Este chillo al verlos y los Mortifagos notaron que estos se tomaban de la mano y ahora desaprecian del lugar.

Llegaron a un pueblo cerca de la playa, no estaban seguros en que parte de Europa se encontraban, pero mientras mas lejos de escocia mejor. Pasaron ahí la tarde descansando y planeando su siguiente viaje. Esa misma tarde se encontraron con Arthur Weasley y Remus Lupin.

-..Recuerda A. (N/a: Ese era el apodo del hombre para que no descubrieran quien era), solo comida, 10 minutos y nos vamos.-Decía Remus mientras iba a una tienda de ropa.

Luna fue la primera en pasar por su lado, mientras los demas seguían de largo. Entonces escucho al hombre hablar con un muggle.

-..Disculpe, ¿Para que tiene pato de hule en el baño?-Cualquiera se sentiría ofendido con esa pregunta, sobre todo alguien que las arrugas y el cabello blanco le acompañaban día tras día desde años atrás. Pero Luna parecía asombrada. Conocía a alguien un poco obsesionado con el tema, ¿Pero seria el?

-..Nev...-Dijo la chica mientras jalaba a Neville y este se giraba rápidamente.-... ¿Vez a ese hombre de ahí?, creo que es Arthur Weasley.-Le dijo bajando la voz.

-..¿Estas, segura?-Dudando un poco, podían arriesgarse, y bueno ese hombre no parecía pelirrojo.

-..Si, bueno no lo se, pero es como si su mirada me lo dijera.-Cuando noto que el hombre la miraba y le sonreía, de la misma forma que hacia el padre de su amiga.

-..Lu, tenemos que seguir.-Dijo el chico era extraño pero aquel sobrenombre le comenzaba a gustar, y sin darse cuenta le hablo con amor en su voz, la chica le sonrió y continuaron caminando.

Desde pues de unas horas, cuando desparecieron de aquella playa, para continuar su viaje se aparecieron en un bosque bastante solitario, y al llegar ahí escucharon un ruido, alguien acaba de llegar ahí.

El mismo hombre que Luna había visto en aquella playa estaba ahí.

-..R, creo que los muggles no aprecian estas cosas.-Dijo Arthur sacando una caja de isótopo de una de las bolsas que ahora parecían volar detrás de ellos.

-..Otro, creí que ya tenías suficientes.-Dijo Remus molesto y hasta harto de aquellas colecciones del pelirrojo.

Entonces vieron que el piso, o lo que creyeron era el piso se abrió y las bolsas cayeron primero, en ese momento Remus pareció percibir algo bueno había escuchado como una rama se había roto.

Levanto la varita y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-..¿Quieres dejar de jugar?-Le dijo Arthur mientras miraba los isótopos detenidamente, como intentando imaginar que otras cosas haría con ellos, algún castillo o manualidad.-...Debe ser una ardilla.-Le recordó, si de verdad hubiera alguien ahí, Jack les hubiera dicho.

-..Hay alguien aquí.-Le dijo el hombre y Arthur dejo caer la caja dentro del hoyo mientras se cerraba, esa era la señal las puertas se cerraban y no había nada, ni la magia podía abrirlas bueno a menos que supieran como.

Arthur comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria a la de Remus, no falto mucho para que notaran donde estaban escondidos, detrás de unos arbustos además una ardilla prácticamente los delato.

-..Ustedes levántense.-Dijo Remus.

Estos un poco temerosos lo hicieron. Lupin comenzó a registrarlos y saco de entre sus ropas unas varitas. ¿Acaso serian magos, o Mortifagos?

-...Ejem. R, la poción se acaba.-Le dijo de repente Arthur, pues el cabello y el rostro del hombre ya comenzaban, a cambiar.

-..Profesor Lupin.-Dijo Neville un poco sorprendido cuando le vio las cicatrices en el rostro.

-..¿Te conozco?-Dijo el hombre un poco temeroso.

-..Soy yo, Neville Lombottomg, su boogart es una Luna y el mió es Severus Snape.-Le dijo el chico, estaba tan feliz de que por fin había encontrado a los miembros de La Orden. Y ahora que lo pensaba con calma, parecían esconderse bajo la tierra por eso es que nadie sabia nada.

-..¿En serio?-Preguntó divertido Arthur del otro lado.

Después de unos minutos ellos ya entraban a aquel refugio, y no tardaron mucho para darse cuenta de que casi todo el mundo mágico que conocían estaba ahí, en especial Ginny y además no estaba sola, si no que había un "mini Harry" con ella, aun que al principio les pareció un poco extraño, pues Harry no estaba con ella y su hijo, no tardaron mucho para entender que el chico no sabia nada. Y quien sabe si se enteraría.

La relación amorosa de Neville y Luna fue distinta, fue normal sin tanto lió, a decir verdad no falto mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a salir, después de todo antes de llegar aquel refugio estos dos ya se atraían y no por el físico si no por que estando ellos dos juntos se daban apoyo.

-..Luna yo... Iré directo al grano. Es que, me gustas, y... Quería saber si me aceptarías como ¿novio?-Neville se arreglaba para la cena de Navidad, era el mismo año que habían llegado al refugio. Se daba el valor frente al espejo para pedirle a Luna que fuera su novia pero estaba nervioso, era extraño que lo sintiera prácticamente salían, ya se habían besado una semana antes, y sentia que debía hacerlo oficial.

-..Luna, luna...-Le decía Ginny a la rubia esta se había quedado como helada cuando reacomodaba los muerdagos en el comedor principal donde cenarían todos juntos como una gran familia, James dormía aquella noche como todo un dulce bebe.

-..¿Que?-Dijo la rubia rápidamente se había quedado con la mirada perdida recordando el beso que se había dado con Neville. De alguna forma había sido inesperado, bueno mas bien ambos sabían que se besarían.

Lo recordaba como si le hubiera pasado días atrás, (bueno en realidad si le había pasado solo unos días atrás), el chico se le había acercado diciéndole que tenia algo en el ojo y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban muy cerca y casi sin pensarlo mucho se besaron.

-..¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó Ginny a la rubia quien ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja por aquel beso.

-..Si, es que, no te lo dije pero, hace unos días, Nev, me beso.-Le dijo la rubia contenta casi dando saltos de la alegría que sentia.

-..¿En serio?, y que paso, cuéntame.-Le dijo la pelirroja tan emocionada como ella.

-..Pues, tenia una basura en el ojo y trato de quitármela, pero entonces cuando nos vimos a los ojos, no pudimos evitar besarnos.

-..Wow, y ¿Ya son novios?

-..No, aun no, pero no creo que falte mucho para eso, supongo.-Murmuro la rubia esperanzada.

Esa misma noche, el chico ya tenía ideado como decirle todo. Solo esperaba que el plan no fallara. Los residentes del "Refugio" entraban al comedor principal algunos hasta corrían para ganar el mejor lugar, mientras en las puertas del lugar Neville estaba parado con una rosa roja murmurando cosas en silencio.

Cuando Luna se le acerco junto con Ginny y los Gemelos Weasley, James del otro lado parecía despierto mientras Fred le hacia luces con la varita.

-..¡Hola!-Murmuro Neville al ver a Luna y se sonrojo demasiado al ver que los Weasley lo miraban con tanto intereses, no era para menos pues Neville se veía demasiado arreglado y ¿esa rosa?, algo pasaba y ellos querían ser los primeros, o por lo menos eso pensaban los Gemelos.

-..Vamos con Ben quieren.-Dijo Ginny para sus hermanos notando el incomodo momento que pasaban sus amigos.

-..Es para ti.-Dijo Neville cuando por fin estuvieron solos, le entrego la rosa a la rubia quien tímida pero decidida la tomo y se sonrojo bastante.-...Bueno, hem... Esto es difícil, era más fácil frente al espejo, pero bueno... Luna tu sabes que me gustas mucho y...

-..Tú también me gustas.-Le interrumpió la chica haciendo que el muchacho se relajara mas.

-..Bueno pues... ¿Me harías el honor de, ser mi novia?-Le dijo después ya un poco mas calmado. A decir verdad el plan no había salido justo como lo había echo, pero por lo menos tenia lo que quería, a la rubia.

Los siguientes años pasaran prácticamente frente a sus ojos, demasiado rápido diría yo, pero una noche de primavera, el chico se dio la oportunidad de dar el siguiente paso.

Era una comida como cualquiera, Neville había sido invitado para comer esa tarde en casa de los Lovegood, Xeno no estaba muy bien de salud y el chico se había ofrecido en ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera, claro que había otra razón, el echo de que el hombre era el padre de su novia y no quería quedar mal, sobre todo si iban a ser familia permanentemente.

-..Xeno tienes que comer algo.-Le dijo casi ordenándole al hombre, Neville repetía casi todo lo que Luna hacia. Si la chica obligaba a su padre a comer o a caminar, entonces el lo hacia también.

Pero entonces en un momento de silencio, en donde el chico tubo tiempo de sobre para pensar algo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, no se dio cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

"_¡Vamos no seas cobarde, dilo ya!, no mejor unos minutos mas, cuando estemos solos, pero nunca estamos solos... Es fácil hasta un niño de 4 años lo dice mejor que tu!"_

Sus pensamientos parecían torturarlo, cuando...

-..¿Te casas conmigo?-Le dijo el chico en media comida cuando nadie se lo esperaba, Xeno del otro lado casi se ahoga al escuchar las palabras de Neville.

Luna del otro lado, que sostenía el tenedor, de echo ya estaba muy cerca de su boca cuando se quedo como paralizada con la boca abierta y con los ojos brillosos, lo observo de inmediato, el chico no miraba a nada en particular solo parecía un poco sorprendido y hasta asombrado de lo que acaba de decir, pues era como si sus pensamientos hablaran por el.

-..¿Que has dicho?-Preguntó Xeno después de una larga pausa de silencio en donde nadie dijo nada.

-..Dije que si... ¿Te casas conmigo?-Le dijo de nuevo y esta vez la tomo de la manos y la miro directamente a los ojos.

No falto mucho para que la chica le dijera que si, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con brillo en los ojos, además de dar una clase de saltos de alegría.

Xeno del otro lado solo los observo unos segundos, su única hija se casaría, ¡Vaya que pasaba el tiempo!, Neville se había vuelto en parte importante de su familia desde años atrás, desde antes de llegar aquel refugio, y bueno cuando la abuela del chico murió, Luna y el estuvieron ahí para darle todo su apoyo.

Era algo que necesitaron sobre todo durante todos esos años y los que faltaban, la idea de salir de ahí y volver a ser como eran antes se convertía en una clase de sueño lejano que ya nadie tenia. Y el comenzar una nueva vida ahí era algo que les daba alegría, sobre todo a las nuevas parejas y más las que deseaban hijos, esperaba y deseaba ser abuelo. Aun que realmente se preguntaba si sus nietos o los nietros de sus nietros, llegarían a ser libres de Voldemort algún día.

_**--Fin Flash Back--**_

-..Wow...Te vez muy apuesto Neville.-Murmuro Xeno desde la puerta del lugar. El chico se acomodaba el traje, no faltaba mucho para que comenzara todo.

-..Gracias Xeno.-Le contesto el chico mientras se miraba en aquel espejo.

-..Tus padres y abuela estarían orgullos de ti.-Le dijo después. Noto que los ojos del chico se llenaron de lagrimas pero no eran de tristeza si no de alegría, eran ciertas las palabras del hombre aun que el deseaba que ellos estuvieran ahí, sabia que no era posible.-..Bueno será mejor que vaya a buscar y apresurar a la novia.-Le comento después mientras salía de ahí.

Neville se miro al espejo, era como ver a su padre ahí, era el mismo rostro y hasta la misma mirada. Deseaba que su vida estuviera llena de vida y amor, pero sobre todo felicidad.

--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--

Benjamín se encontraban en su despacho meditando, además de reorganizando todo, después de la boda de Neville la siguiente era la suya, así que estaba intentando reorganizar todo o por lo menos a los residentes del refugio, sabia que ya no había tantas habitaciones como antes, y para colmo día tras día había alguien nuevo al que ubicar era demasiado trabajo, y además aun estaba en planes aquel plan de fuga en masa de Londres, sabia que en América donde Voldemort no tenia poder, era mas seguro pero la única forma de llegar ahí era en avión o en barco.

Y se arriesgaban al salir todos juntos, tendrían que hacerlo por grupos pequeños y era demasiado arriesgado. Estaba tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos que apenas y escucho cuando tocaron la puerta.

Harry del otro lado, deseaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero por otra parte había algo que le obligaba el quedarse ahí, y no era precisamente por la paz y tranquilidad en la que vivían. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya había dicho una y mil veces que el no iba a quedarse, no podía salir ahora con que "Cambie de idea", además ¿Para que se quedaba?, Ginny iba a casarse de todas formas, el ya no tenia una oportunidad. Y si por un momento imagino que le haría falta a su hijo, recordó que era peligroso quedarse ahí.

Así que con todo el dolor del alma, llego hasta el despacho de Ben, el y Arthur eran los únicos en tener uno en ese lugar, bueno no era de sorprender, los abuelos de Carter eran los dueños los que habían iniciado con eso, y Arthur pues era el único de La Orden aun con vida, y sobre todo el mayor, que debía ser en parte dueño del lugar, y bueno Ginny su hija, iba a casarse con Ben así que tal vez como lógica los Weasley también pasaban a ser dueños del lugar, ¿O no?

Mientras pensaba en eso, toco la puerta del lugar, no escucho que alguien contestara así que giro la perilla y se encontró con el rostro de Benjamin observando unas hojas, que sin duda no fue de sorpresa el que no, notara su presencia solo hasta que lo llamo.

-..Ben.-Le dijo el chico con voz ronca.

-..Potter, ¿No sabes que hay que tocar la puerta?-Le dijo el otro mientras dejaba caer las hojas, (las graficas de cuanta gente había en el refugio), y se giraba hacia el molesto.

-..Toque, pero no respondiste.-Le dijo el otro intentando controlarse, en ese momento había visto una foto de el y Ginny besándose mientras James estaba con ellos y sonreía felizmente. ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo deseara a Carter como padre?, bueno no era para culpar al niño si no a la madre, Ginny le había mentido diciendo que su "Papi" había muerto que este tal vez había buscado lo mas parecido aun padre que tenia cerca. ¿Pero Carter por que el?

-..Bueno, ¿Qué quieres?-Le dijo Carter casi de mala gana. No tenia humor para soportar una charla con el, aquel al que había visto besarse con su aun prometida.

-..Mira, generalmente no pido ayuda, pero yo...

-..Necesitas mi ayuda, vaya el famoso y legendaria Harry Potter, solicita la ayuda de un simple mortal.

-..Quiero salir de aquí, pero necesito poción multijugos, y Ginny dijo que tú eras el único que podía dármelo.

-..Oh ya veo... ¿Y por que debería darte de mi poción Potter?-Le dijo Ben dándose importancia.

-..Por que, tu quieres que me vaya y yo quiero irme, pero no puedo sin protección. Además Hermione siempre se encargo de eso, así que soy pésimo para pociones.-Le comento le dolía admitir que era pésimo en algo.

Después de una larga pausa en la que Ben parecía meditarlo un poco, después de todo a el le beneficiaba el que el se fuera pero por otro lado, había un pequeño inconveniente, la Luna llena se acercaba y si a este se le ocurría salir podrían matarlo los licántropos.

-..Mira Potter, hay un toque de queda en unos días, asi que te sugiero que te quedes aquí mientras pasa.-Odiaba la idea de ver a Potter cerca de Ginny, pero bueno tampoco podía ser un monstruo.

-..¿Toque de queda?-Sorprendido, ¿Que quería decir con eso?

-..Aun que la idea de verte lejos de aquí, me agrada, por otro lado no puedo exponer a nadie a los licántropos, no se si sabrás pero en unos días abra luna llena y bueno estamos en un bosque, así que es fácil que ronden por aquí buscando animales que comer, así que no quiero arriesgarme que cuando tu salgas alguien se de cuenta de que estamos aquí.

-..Bueno me parece razonable y considerado en un líder, pero si me quedo mas podrían saber donde estoy y expongo a todos.

-...No te lo pediré de nuevo Potter, ¿De verdad quieres salir a donde debes esconderte y conseguir todo a la mala?, aquí tienes comida, agua, protección... Además... Mira yo no soy el malo en la historia. Al contrario le he dicho una y otra vez a Ginny que le diga la verdad a James pero, bueno ella tiene sus motivos y no la culpo, pero también se lo que se siente el saber que eres padre y no poder verlo nunca mas, así que si quieres pasar tiempo con el, adelante... Ahora si me disculpas debo asistir a una boda, soy el padrino y debo estar ahí.

Harry salio del despacho de Ben justo a tiempo, eso pensó Arthur, era extraño el verlos juntos a ambos.

-..¿Harry que haces ahí?

-..Nada, yo... Solo charlábamos.-Le comento intentando no verse sospechoso.

-.Ohh, bueno pues que bueno que te veo aun aquí, quiero decirte algo. Veraz... Hay algo que no te dije anoche sobre James. El, bueno no solo tiene tus ojos y cabello, el... Creo que heredo el poder de ver a Voldemort en sus sueños.

-..¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Le preguntó el hombre.

-..Bueno, no puedo decirte mucho por que nunca quiere hablar de eso, por lo menos no conmigo, pero seria bueno que te dieras una vuelta antes de irte y hablaras con el y le dijeras como hacer para no pensar en eso.-Le dijo el hombre. Harry sabia que al hacer eso exponía toda su identidad y prácticamente le decía al niño que el estaba vivo y sobre todo que su madre era una mentirosa.

-..Arthur si yo supiera, me habria ahorrado muchas noches de terror, aun que no me culpo esta conexión me ayuda a escapar.

-..Si a ti te ayuda, pero a James le aterra. Es tu hijo no puedes hacer como si no te importara, lo se por que pasaste la noche en casa de Ginny.

-..Yo no pase la noche ahí...

-..¿No?

-..Bueno, yo no sabia que era su casa hasta que...

-..Hasta que la viste ahí.-Le dijo el hombre. -…Mira, solo intenta saber si, averigua si, solo tu sabes si es peligroso, o si es solo una pesadilla.-Le termino de decir mientras se alejaba. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en hacerlo sentir mal?

--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--

Ginny se encontraba en su casa lista para arreglarse, ya faltaba poco cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta de su casa, James salio corriendo mientras abría la puerta y parecía contento con la visita. Cuando Ginny llego se dio cuenta de quien era.

-..¿Que haces aquí?-Le dijo la chica.

-..Puedo pasar necesito hablar con alguien y eres la única a la que le he confesado algo.-Le dijo Harry lentamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. A la chica se le partió el alma en dos, jamás había soportado el verlo llorar y ahora que volvía, sentia que debía abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Bueno por lo menos debía escucharlo.

-..Pasa, James vete a tu cuarto y termina de vestirte.-Le dijo la chica para después hablarle a su hijo.

-..Si mama.-Le dijo el niño sin dejar de mirar la cicatriz de Harry. Había algo en su mirada que le parecía llamar, ¿Pero que era?

-..Es un chico obediente.-Le dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento. Y notaba que su hijo sin mas que decir solo le hacia caso a su madre. Aun que no siempre hacia todo al pie de la letra, de echo en ese momento se había escondido, ese hombre era parecido a el, o era el, quien se parecía al hombre, tenia que saber que era lo que pasaba.

-..He intentado lo que puedo.-Le dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba aun lado de Harry.

-…Ginny, necesito saber algo, mira, según Arthur, James no solo heredo mis ojos, o mi cabello, si no, otra cualidad que, detesto.-Dijo el hombre mientras el niño se tapaba la boca evitando así gritas o hacer ruidos, ¿Qué quería decir eso de, "James heredo mis ojos, cabello y otra calidad"?, ¿No podía ser el su Papi, o si?, Su madre le dijo que habia muerto, ¿Pero entonces por que su abuelo le decía que no era cierto, por que le mentiría su madre?

-..¿De que hablas?-Dijo la chica.

-..Tú sabes a lo que me refiero los sueños… Anoche, yo, bueno pase la noche aquí y escuche algo que…-Comenzó a decir el chico pero fui interrumpido bruscamente por la pelirroja que ahora si parecía molesta.

-..¿Pasaste la noche aquí?-Le dijo la otra dejando la taza por un lado y levantándose de la mesa.

-..Bueno no sabia que era tu casa. Yo… Mira... Solo dime si el, sueña con... Voldemort.-Le dijo después intentando calmar la situación.

-..Algunas veces...-Dijo ella sentándose de nuevo frente a frente de Harry.

-..¿Cuantas?-Preguntó este preocupado. ¿No podía haberle pasado ese "don" o si?

-..No lo se, no llevo un registro.-Le dijo la otra molesta, pues intentaba olvidar aquellas noches en las que James lloraba aparentemente sin razón para que después con los años se diera cuenta de que eran pesadillas, casi del mismo tipo a las de Harry. Claro que esas no parecían estar relacionadas con ellos.

-..Ginny, intenta hacer memoria, esto es importante.-Le dijo el moreno de lentes tomando su mano y una corriente eléctrica parecía cobrar vida desde sus dedos hasta llegar a su corazon, que ahí hiciera latir sus corazones a una velocidad impresionante, para finalmente llegar hasta sus pupilas que de alguna forma se miraron automáticamente a los ojos. ¿Ambos habrían sentido lo mismo?

-...Bueno...-Dijo esta quitando su mano del alcance de Harry pues ahora podía sentir que le quemaba, pero era algo calido, algo que había sentido mucho tiempo atrás, pero ahora odiaba, ¿O no?.-...Cuando nació, el despertaba llorando una vez al mes, después dejo de hacerlo o por lo menos fue menos frecuente pero, hace dos semanas le sucede todas las noches.-Dijo la chica recordando todo.

-..Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.-Murmuro Harry levantándose de la mesa minutos después, imaginando que de alguna forma su hijo tenia aquel horrible don que el tenia.

-..¿Que es lo que estas pensando?-Le preguntó la chica siguiéndolo.

-..Que el también tiene la conexión.-Le soltó dándose la vuelta.

-..¿Que sucede si la tiene?-Temiendo la respuesta. Sabia que algo malo se aproximaba, desde que había llegado Harry, todo era malo.

-..Tendrá que irse de aquí y, huir conmigo.-Dijo el otro mirándole a los ojos. Sabía que la chica podría molestarse pero era la única solución que conocía.

-..¿Que?-Grito la chica, ¡¿Para que, preguntaba?!

-..Ginny piénsalo, si el la tiene esta poniendo en riesgo a todos, y...-Comenzó a decir el chico, e imágenes de gente muriendo en ese lugar le llegaron a la mente.

-..No, lo que pasa es que ahora quieres llevártelo, si, te vengas de mi por que no te dije que estaba embarazada, eso es lo que pasa, pero estas muy equivocado si crees que voy a dejar que tenga una vida igual a la tuya. No te lo vas a llevar...-Le dijo alterada, no era para menos, no solo casi arruinaba su noviazgo y con eso su próximo matrimonio si no que, ahora quería llevarse a su hijo, lo único bueno de aquella dolora relación que tubo con el, la única fuente que parecía mantener viva aquella llama de amor entre ella y... ¿Pero que estaba diciendo?

-..No tienes otra opción Ginny.-Dijo Harry interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

-..Yo a veces tengo pesadillas y no tengo esa "conexión", solo exageras.-Murmuro esperando en cualquier momento que Harry le dijera que bromeaba, su hijo no podía estar relacionado con Voldemort, no podía, no podía.

-..Ginny esto no es un juego...-Le dijo de nuevo el chico intentando acercarse a la chica, pues esta ya tenía una clase de mirada maniática que ya comenzaba asustarlo. Nunca la había visto así.

-..Si te le acercas, yo...-Le advirtió sacando su varita. Estaba tan aterrada y alterada, temía por James, si eran ciertas las palabras de Harry, su hijo tendría que vagar por el mundo escapando de todos, jamás lo volvería a ver, además aun era un niño no sabia nada de magia, ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir?

-..Me mataras. No te atreverías. Me amas demasiado para hacerlo.-Le dijo el chico poniendo prácticamente su pecho pegando a la punta de la varita de la chica, quería saber si la chica era capaz de lastimarlo, y entonces no sabia por que, pero ya lo había dicho y noto que la pelirroja se sonrojo cuando lo dijo.

-..¿Que?-Dijo esta bajando su varita y dando la vuelta. ¿Por qué se había sonrojado con la sola idea de que aun sentia algo por Harry, y que este lo notaba, por que?

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras Ginny intentaba controlarse, ¿Por qué ahora sentía que debía escapar con Harry y su hijo, por que?

-.Vete Harry...-Le ordeno la chica después, recobrando la cordura, ni quería mirarlo sabia que esa mirada era letal y hasta podría hacerle hacer cosas sin sentido que muy dentro de ella deseaba.

Harry simplemente salio de la casa. Todo era tan reciente que no la culpaba de odiarlo, o incluso de amarlo, de alguna forma sabia que ese amor no se perdía así como así.

--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--

-..Mas despacio, ¿Harry esta aquí?-Decía Neville mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles de su traje, no faltaba mucho para la boda, Ben le decía esa noticia como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-..Si, aquí, también Ron, Hermione, la cosa es que, se quedara aquí unos días.

-..Por el toque de queda.

-..No soy un monstruo para, si lo quiero lejos pero tampoco soy tan insensible para no saber lo que se siente estar ahí afuera. Además siempre he dicho que James necesita saber la verdad.

-..Te das cuenta de que si Ginny se entera de lo que haces, tal vez ella te odie.

-..De todas formas hay algo que, algo me dice que ella no se quedara conmigo, amigo.

-..Harry no seria capaz, de…. Mira tal vez necesitan esto para saber si su relación de verdad puede con todo.

-..Si tal vez, bueno será mejor que vaya por Ginny. Nos vemos después… Y no estés nervioso.

-..¡No estoy nervioso!.-Grito el otro divertido.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, Luna arreglaba los últimos detalles de su vestido de novia, su amiga Ginny le acaba de confesar lo que había pasado cuando había visto Harry en su casa.

-..¿Entonces, tú y Harry se besaron?

-..Si.-Contesto la pelirroja apenada.

-..¿Y que hizo Ben?

-..Se puso histérico

-..¿Y que hiciste tu?-Le preguntó después.

-..Nada, le deje claro a Ben que lo amo y a Harry que...

-..¿Que?-Impaciente de saber, aun que con la mirada sabía que las palabras que pudiera decir la chica eran mentiras.

-..Voy a casarme con Ben e independientemente de que Harry haya o no regresado no va hacer que cambie de opinión, eso es lo que pasa-Le dijo un poco molesta de sus palabras, ¿Por que, acaso no se notaba que amaba a Ben, de verdad aun amaba a Ben o mas bien aun amaba a Harry?

-..Ejem, la boda ya esta por empezar.-Se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta haciendo que Ginny se pusiera un poco nerviosa, la voz era de Benjamín. ¿Por qué se ponía así?, tal vez por que pensaba que aun había aun que fuera un pequeño sentimiento dentro de ella hacia el moreno de lentes.

-..Si ya vamos.-Le contesto la pelirroja después de una pausa en donde Luna tomaba el ramo de flores y se encaminaban hacia la puerta.

-.Estoy lista.-Contesto Luna después con una sonrisa, Ben mientras tanto le extendió la mano a Ginny y esta sonrió tímidamente y después se fueron hasta la capilla tomados del brazo. Después de todo eran padrino y madrina de la boda debían entrar antes de que la novia.

Y aun que la boda fue sencilla por lo menos la ceremonia, la fiesta fue todo lo contrario, bueno una fiesta era para celebrar el hecho de estar vivos y muchas cosas mas, todos bailaban como locos. A decir verdad era como si Voldemort no existiera por lo menos en ese instante.

Harry se encontraba parado en una esquina y no era de sorpresa el verlo con un trago en la mano, estaba observando fijamente a Ginny, se veía hermosa mas de lo que pudiera recordar, ¿Por qué tenia que casarse con ese tonto, de verdad era un tonto, o estaba tan molesto que lo veía de esa manera?, jamás imagino que Ginny pudiera encontrar a alguien, y menos que se casara, aun que bueno era un poco egoísta de su parte el pensar que Ginny lo esperaría toda la vida, sabia que una chica como ella no esperaba a nadie, pero ella le había prometido aun que bueno, de eso ya muchos años atrás.

Su único consuelo, o lo único que parecía estar aun ligado a ella era aquel hijo, y ahora que lo observaba parecía feliz, James había tenido una niñez feliz, bueno por lo menos hasta ese momento, después vio a Ben y como jugaba con su hijo, y ahora claramente se daba cuenta por que James y Ginny se habían encariñado con el hombre, sin duda era un buen hombre, salvaba a todo aquel mago o muggle. Ya había pasado por ese sentimiento de gratitud unas horas atrás, por que después de casi odiarlo volvía a sentir eso, no tenia sentido, bueno sabia que esa era la historia, odiarlo por que le quitaba a Ginny, y gratitud por cuidar de James.

_¿Cómo odiar a alguien que a su vez intenta ayudarte pero te hace quedarte solo_?, esa era la pregunta en los pensamientos del moreno de lentes.

Ron y Hermione por el otro lado parecían conocer a todos los presentes, en todos esos años de vagar por el mundo, era lo que mas extrañaban el calor humano, la amistad de otras personas, pero sobre todo el saber o necesitar saber que no eran los únicos y que mas gente estaba a salvo de todo el horror que se vivía a fuera. Y entonces por un segundo sus miradas vieron lo mismo vieron a su amigo Harry, bueno si es que aun eran eso, y sintieron algo dentro de acercarse a el.

-..¡Hola!-Dijo Hermione mientras Ron le tomaba de la mano, al parecer el pelirrojo no estaba muy seguro de ir ahí y saludarlo, pero bueno no podía culpar a su esposa, ella tenía una corazon muy blando.

Harry se quedo sorprendido después de todo lo que les había dicho aun le dirigían las palabra.

-..¡Hola!...-Dijo el chico después sonriendo un poco y dejando el trago en una mesa no muy lejos de ellos.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar, y conforme pasaban ellos parecían arreglar sus problemas.

-..Yo... Lo siento, es solo que, nunca lo admití pero tenía celos, ustedes estaban juntos y yo solo, y cuando supe que serian padres me dio más coraje...-Terminaba de decir el moreno de lentes.

-..Pero tú también eres padre.-Dijo Hermione.

-..Si pero de que me sirve Ginny no quiere que me le acerque.-Les confeso el chico.

-..Bueno es que eres mala influencia para el.-Dijo Ron divertido. Harry solo sonrió tímidamente, había extrañado la amistad del chico y ahora era como si nada hubiera pasado.

-..Véanla ahí, con ese. ¿Por qué tiene que elegirlo a el?

-..Tal vez sea cierto lo que dice, y ya no te ama.-Le murmuro Hermione.

-..Un amor como ese no se puede borrar, yo nunca lo olvide.

-..Si pero a diferencia de ti, ella tenia pretendientes y tu solo amantes.-Le dijo Ron aun que hirientes las palabras del pelirrojo también eran sabias. Era cierto a diferencia de el, ella había vivido esos años en un ambiente mucho mejor que lo que el hubiera imaginado.

-..Ejem, esta cosa esta prendida... Bueno quiero agradecer a todos por dejarnos entrar aquí, y sobre todo a Luna, mi ahora esposa, por abrirme el corazon y dejarme soñar, Xeno gracias por el apoyo durante estos años, sin ti no se que haría, pero sobre todo a nuestros padrinos, Ben y Ginny, la boda siguiente es la suya, jeje...-La voz de Neville Lombottomg sobrepasaron el lugar y los gritos además de música.

-.."_Tonto Lombottomg, no sabes lo que te espera"_.-Esos eran los pensamientos de un rubio que aun que años atrás había sido esclavo del miedo y del poder ahora o por lo menos días atrás se había convertido en alguien bueno, por lo menos ahora no mataba a nadie, pero el ver aquel niño de ojos verdes brillantes y sobre todo a su ex enemigo de escuela, quien resultaba ser el padre de aquel niño, imaginaba lo que su "amo" le daría por llevarle al hijo del Elegido.

Tenia que actuar rápido, pero sobre todo nadie debía enterarse, no podía fallar, no esta vez, y haciendo una nota mental juro vengarse de Potter, no le importaba el tener que vender al niño a su señor oscuro, y tampoco lo que pudiera hacerle al pobre, lo único que le importaba era volver a ser el que era antes, tener poder.

Las horas pasaron y después de la boda, ya todo el mundo en el refugio volvía a sus dormitorios, Benjamín cargada a James entre sus brazos mientras Ginny caminaba por un costado de, el, Harry desde el otro lado observa la escena, odiaba tener que ver a la mujer que amaba con aquel tipo.

Lo admitía, no era tan malo como el pensaba, cuidaba a su hijo y a Ginny, les dada refugio, comida y protección a todos los magos y muggles que podían, a decir verdad la razón por la que lo odiaba era por que, simplemente hacia lo que el jamás había echo, (hasta ese momento), proteger a todo aquel sin esperar algo a cambio.

El había sufrido bastante, había estado vagando por el mundo mágico y el muggle durante años, y lo único que obtenía era, la indiferencia de Ginny, _"¿Por qué seguía con el?",_ se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿Por qué, le parecía tonta aquella excusa que le había dado?

Había algo en su mirada que le decía que mentía cuando ella le juraba que ya no lo amaba. Y antes de que lo notara Ben, Ginny y James entraron a la casa, minutos después vio que en la perilla de la puerta aparecía un letrero de no molestar, sin duda Carter se quedaría a dormir esa noche ahí, bueno después de todo iban a casarse era normal el que después de una pelea la reconciliación fuera en la cama. Odiaba eso, odiaba que alguien más besara a Ginny, que la tocara pero sobre todo, que pudiera darle un hijo.

-..Desearías ser tu verdad Harry.-Le dijo una voz, Arthur desde la oscuridad apareció lentamente.

-..No se que hablas.-Sabía que era necesario mentir.

-..Por favor, Harry solo buscas excusas para quedarte, Ron me confeso que aun tienes un poco de esa poción Multijugos, ¿Por qué mientes diciendo que no tienes nada?-Si ahora odiaba a Ron por confesarle todo a su padre.

-..Por que, no quiero vagar por el mundo mágico sin protección, entiendes.-Era verdad, tenia bastante de esa poción, como para vagar por todo un año, pero entonces cuando pensó que podría decir la verdad, volvió a mentir. No podía decir que deseaba recuperar o por lo menos tener la vida de debió ser suya desde un inicio. No podía, no debía pero sobre todo no era buena idea el confesárselo a Arthur.

-..Aun la amabas verdad, sientes que si te quedas, tal vez ella escape contigo.-Era como si le hubiera leído la mente aun que con la mirada que tenia sobre la puerta de la casa de Ginny era normal que el hombre notara eso.

-..Voy a fingir que dijiste eso.-Dijo el chico, era cierto pero no quería condenarlos a una vida como la que llevaba. Pero entonces de nuevo el sentimiento de que Ginny era solo para el volver a emerger desde sus entrañas.

-..No, Harry, entiende que James necesita a su padre, tú eres su padre, ¿Por qué no te haces responsable de algo en toda tu vida y eso es de tu hijo?-Arthur parecía molesto.

-..Ginny no quiere que me le acerque.-Le dijo el chico ahora la culpable de todo era Ginny.

-..¿Y?, vas a obedecerle.-Le dijo el otro era increíble era como si no lo conociera, el Harry Potter que pasaba las vacaciones con el y su familia jamás se habria dado por vencido. ¿Qué le había pasado a ese chico?, bueno era fácil de explicar, había crecido, aun que no madurado.

-..¿Que es lo que insinúas, que los rapte?-Dijo el chico molesto después de unos minutos, aun que la idea no era mala.

-..Solo quiero que mi nieto sepa toda la verdad, eso es todo.-Le dijo el hombre después de un rato, ¿De verdad solo quería eso, o era que odiaba a Ben y quería destruirlo?

-..Creo que es mejor la versión de Ginny, si le decimos todo, creerá que yo soy el malo por no buscarlos y ella por mentirle.-Fue lo último que dijo y dio la media vuelta. Quería estar solo, recordar aquella noche en la que había sido feliz junto a Ginny.

Los días continuaron casi igual, y aun que la Luna llena solo duraba una noche, no era prudente salir no en 7 días, o eso, hacían, desde hace años. Y como había dicho Neville el cumpleaños de Harry se acerco y aun faltaban dos días para la boda de Ginny, y como era de esperarse el moreno de lentes no se marcharía del lugar hasta después de la boda, aun que el peligro ya había pasado, Harry deseaba saber si Ginny seria capaz de casarse aun con el viéndola.

-..Harry lo que haces es cruel y lo sabes.-Le dijo Hermione justo esa mañana, era de mal gusto el querer ver si la chica se atrevía a olvidarlo para siempre.

-..Bueno, es algo que debo hacer Hermione, necesito, mira si ella se casa la dejare en paz.-Le dijo el hombre intentando controlar a la mujer.

-..Bueno, esta confirmado, papá hará todo lo posible para que de alguna forma James se de cuenta de que tú eres su padre... Creo que lo mejor seria dejar las cosas como están, me refiero a que tu hijo cree que eres un héroe y cuando se entere de que no has tenido iniciativa para mejorar este mundo se va a desilusionar.

-..Pues es un riesgo que quiero tomar, me estoy cansando de que crea que soy "amigo de su papi", quiero que me diga Papá.-Dijo Harry en forma egoísta, de nuevo volvía a hacer el de siempre, o eso pensaba Ron.

Ginny por su parte parecía pelear con su padre, ¿Cómo le pasaba por la cabeza el querer celebrar al cumpleaños de Harry con el presente, a caso estaba loco?

-..Papá, mira por el poco respeto que hay entre nosotros dos, te lo diré de esta forma, no quiero que James se entere entiendes.

-..¿Por que no?, alguna vez le has preguntado lo que quiere, siempre ha sido tu elección, además Harry es su verdadero padre, no te ofendas Ben.-Dijo el hombre haciendo que su hija entendiera lo importante que era tanto para su nieto como para ella que el niño supiera la verdad y después miro a Ben quien solo sonrío difícilmente.-Pero Harry tiene derechos sobre el. Te guste o no, el es su padre. ¿Qué es lo que temes?

-..Es solo que, no quiero que le haga lo mismo que a mi, no quiero que lo ilusione y después se marche como si no le importara.-Esa era la verdadera razón por la cual la chica quería lejos a Harry de su hijo.

-..Sabes que el no se fue de ti por eso.-Le dijo Arthur de inmediato, Ben por su parte se sentia un poco incomodo con la charla jamás los había visto hablar de eso.

-..Si claro, lo hizo para salvarnos del mal, pues déjame decirte algo, no lo esta haciendo muy bien que digamos.-Dijo la chica burlonamente.

-..Ginny, creo que tu padre tiene razón piensa en James, imagina su rostro cuando sepa la verdad.-Murmuro Benjamín del otro lado.

-..¿Te vas a poner de su parte?-Sorprendida la chica tanto con Arthur, aun que el hombre solo lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿El le daba la razón pero sobre todo ayudaba a Harry?, bueno era cierto Ben no era el malo en la historia de ellos.

-..Solo intenta pensar en el bien de tu hijo.-Le dijo Ben.

-..Eso es lo que he hecho todo este tiempo.-Le grito la chica casi al punto de las lagrimas.

-..Lo se, lo se, pero debes admitirlo Ginny, James es listo se dará cuenta de todo, el parecido es sorprendente.-Le dijo Ben del otro lado.

-..Eso es lo que mas temo que James se de cuenta de que su padre esta vivo y esta aquí...-Dijo la chica sin darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba escuchando todo.

-..¿Que?-Dijo una voz que aparecía ahora en la sala.

Ginny estaba un poco asustada, ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?, el niño solo miro a todos y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-...James abre la puerta por favor, hijo no me hagas esto...-Decía la mujer después de unos minutos de suplicarle al niño.

Toda la familia Weasley estaba en la casa, esperando saber que pasaba Harry estaba sentado junto a Ron y Hermione, había imagino que cuando su hijo supiera todo iba a correr a sus brazos pero en ese momento no quería ver a nadie. O eso creía.

-..Déjame intentarlo...-Murmuro Ben mientras Ginny se quitaba de ahí...-Jimmy, oye, tengo un regalo para ti.-Le dijo el hombre mientras hacia aparecer una caja con juguetes nuevos que no pensaba darle al niño hasta Navidad.

-..Un regalo.-Le dijo el niño con la voz apagada se notaba que aun lloraba.

-..Si pero quiero que me dejes entrar.

-..Bueno, pero solo a ti.-Dijo el niño.

-..Claro solo yo.-Le contesto mientras le hacia una seña a la pelirroja de que iba a intentar a arreglar todo, que se calmara.

Después de que le abriera la puerta el hombre entro Ginny por el otro lado se había ido a la sala sabia que si se quedaba ahí solo se torturaba además Ben le había prometido el ayudarle en las buenas y en la mas malas, tal vez su relación necesitaba eso, para saber si podían con todo.

-..Ben, tu sabias que mi papí estaba vivo y aquí.-Le preguntó el niño después de unos minutos, ahora tanto el niño como el hombre parecían armar un barco de guerra.

-..Si, lo supe un día después.

-..¿Y por que nadie me dijo nada?

-..Mira James, los padres a veces intentamos proteger a nuestros hijos, pero en algunas ocaciones no, nos damos cuenta de que les hacemos mas daño. Tu madre te mintió, yo también, lo se, pero lo hicimos por tu bien, por tu seguridad, tu sabes que halla afuera las cosas son diferentes la gente traiciona a todos, y era mejor decirles y sobre todo a ti, esa pequeña aun que mala mentira. Pero tu madre no es mala, tu papi tampoco es solo que ellos...Han pasado muchos años y muchas cosas, y ellos ya no son los de antes, ¿Si entiendes?-Le decía el hombre y a casa palabra el niño decía que si.-... ¿Entonces que vas a hacer?

-..¿Abrazar a mi mami?

-..Si hazlo y... No seas duro con ella, deja que te explique todo si.

El niño asistió y ambos salieron de la habitación. En cuanto salieron de ahí, el niño abrazo a su madre, y entre sollozos la chica medio le explico todo. Y no falto mucho para que Harry también se el acercara. Ben del otro lado se había casi escondido entre la cocina. Arthur por su parte se le acerco.

-..¿Por que lo hiciste?-Pregunto el hombre.

-..Por que te guste o no Arthur, yo amo a tu hija y a James, y lo único que quiero es su felicidad.-Le contesto el otro con tranquilidad, era capaz de todo por Ginny, jamás se había sentido así, bueno solo con Liz, de verdad Ginny le recordaba mucho a Liz.

Las horas pasaron y ahora todos sabían la verdad, y no fue de sorpresa el que Harry quisiera pasar todo un día con su hijo, todo iba bien jugaban y el chico le contaba todas sus aventuras, hasta las malas, pero entonces en un descuido el chico se le perdió, bueno mas bien se había escondido tan bien que ahora no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

James estaba escondido en unos de los rincones de aquel refugio cerca de la cocina, cuando un hombre rubio se el acerco ofreciéndole un lugar mejor para esconderse.

-..¡Hola!

James se le quedo viendo, había algo extraño en el.

-..Oh, ya se, tu madre te dice que no hables con extraños he, bueno pues mi nombre es Draco, mucho gusto, el tuyo es James cierto.-Le dijo después sonriéndole gentilmente.

El niño asistió.

-..Y dime, James a que juegas.-Le dijo después, en ese momento escucho el grito de Harry pues lo buscaba. -..Sabes, James, yo puedo llevarte a un lugar donde nadie te encontrara, ganaras en el juego, ¿Qué dices?-Le dijo después mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba de ahí.

--oo--oo--oo--oo--oo--

Ginny y Benjamín, esa noche estaban muy apasionados, bueno después de todo el decirle la verdad a James y que ahora Harry conviviera con el niño, les daba mas privacidad para encontrar aquel hermanito que tanto les había pedido días atrás. Claro que habria sido perfecto si no los hubieran interrumpido en plena acción.

-..Potter, dime que te he hecho yo...-Le dijo Benjamín cuando abrió la puerta con la camisa desabrochada, se encontró con el rostro un tanto preocupado de Harry.

-..Ademas de quitarme a Ginny...-Le dijo esté bromeando, aun que sus palabras parecían una clase de reproche, miraba una y otra vez hacia adentro de la casa, como buscando algo que había perdido. En ese momento la pelirroja acaba de hacer presencia en la sala, pues ya los conocía si los dejaba solos unos minutos entonces comenzarían a romper cosas, y a ella le gustaba su casa tal y como estaba, como para tener que reacomodar todos los desastres que hacían esos dos cuando se peleaban.-... ¡¿Dime que James esta contigo?!...-Le dijo muy desesperado, era su ultima esperanza, claro que al hacer eso, le demostraría a Ginny que no era un buen padre y pues, bueno debía admitirlo Ben no lo hacia tan mal.

-..¡Vaya Potter, tu primer día como Padre y ya lo perdiste de vista!...-Comento burlonamente Benjamín.

-..No lo perdí de vista es, solo que, no se donde se escondió...-Murmuro Harry mientras echaba un vistazo en la cocina.

-..Le gusta quedarse con Fred o George incluso con Papá... ¿Ya lo buscaste ahí?-Le dijo Ginny sin preocupación, bueno no podía salir de ahí, a decir verdad aparecería tarde o temprano, solo cuando le diera hambre y resultaría que estaba con alguno de sus tíos. Bueno después de 4 veces de ese tipo de desaparición por parte de su hijo, ya sabia que no le pasaba nada, además que le podría pasar estaban vigilados y bueno sin mencionar que todos los que vivían ahí eran pasivos.

-..¿Ginny, crees que mi intención es que te enteres cuando pierdo a James?, ya lo busque ahí, y nadie sabe nada, por eso vine aquí...-Le dijo el chico aun preocupado, no entendía por que ni la pelirroja o Ben parecían entender lo que pasaba.

No es que no les importara el niño, solo que no podía pasarle nada, era el lugar mas seguro que conocían y además todos ahí eran amigos. Claro que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar.

-..Potter, tranquilo no puede estar lejos créeme.-Le dijo Ben mientras salían de ahí.-..Jack podrías hacerme un favor, necesito encontrar a James, a Potter se le perdió.-El hombre ahora parecía sacar una clase de teléfono radio y le hablaba al hombre de seguridad…-Hay cámaras por todas partes no tardara mucho para que lo encontremos.

-..Esto es extraño jamás pensé verte tan preocupado por alguien.

-..Oye, yo siempre me preocupe por ti, que nunca lo haya demostrado es otra cosa, pero James, es extraño pero, siento que debo cuidarlo mas que mi vida.

-..Bienvenido a la paternidad Potter.-Le dijo Benjamín. Y antes de que terminara de sonreír triunfante, se topo directo con James y con…

-..Hay no, ya me vieron.-Dijo el niño triste.

-.James, ¿Donde estabas?…-Le dijo su madre y entonces el niño le susurro algo al odio.-..Draco, que le dijiste al niño.-Le dijo la pelirroja un poco asustada mientras alejaba a su hijo del hombre, ¿Qué eran esas palabras de "Te llevare con alguien que sin duda querrá jugar contigo"?

-..¿Malfoy, Draco Malfoy?-Comento Harry sorprendido.

-..Si Potter.-Le contesto el otro dejando ver su rostro, parecía mas pálido que de costumbre y el cabello largo mas largo de lo que el pudiera recordar.

-..¿Que hace Malfoy aquí, que no sabes lo que ha hecho?.. ¡No, no lo sabes, siempre has vivido aquí!... ¿Acaso tu novio deja entrar a cualquiera a este lugar?-Harry parecía mas preocupado que cualquiera de los que estaban ahí.

Bueno el era el único que sabia lo que Malfoy había estado haciendo esos últimos años, claro que ya tenia mas de un año sin saber nada de el, y bueno el verlo ahí, solo había una explicación, lo habían dejado entrar, ¿Con que excusa les había salido para que le creyeran que se había arrepentido de a ver matado a todos esos muggles a sangre fría?

-..¡Te dejo entrar a ti no!...-Le dijo burlonamente la pelirroja mientras continuaba cubriendo a James tras su espalda, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, desde que había llegado el chico aquel lugar no se había divertido tanto, debía reconocer que esa clase de diversión, no la encontraba con Benjamín.

-..Muy graciosa...-Le dijo Harry y sin darse cuenta ahora ambos se miraban a los ojos y por mas de un segundo se sonrieron y no por las palabras que acaban de decirse, si no por algo que en su interior sabían comenzaba a revivir después de a ver muerto.

James del otro lado observa a atento la escena, su Mami y Papi se miraban de una forma muy tierna, además la imagen le recordaba a un sueño que había tenido, mucho antes de querer a Ben como Papa, ¿Estaba mal que ahora deseara a Harry junto a Ginny?, le agradaba Ben, con el tenia una comunicación que ni con Ginny tenia, pero ahora quería mas a Harry, después de todo el era su Papi.

-... ¿Dime Carter, que se siente que el ex allá regresado he?, sabes no veía esa sonrisa en Ginny desde hace mucho, no desde que Harry termino con ella en la escuela, y bueno ahora están juntos, no temes que te deje.-Le comenzó a decir Draco del otro lado a Ben, después de todo Malfoy se caracterizaba por sus palabras y por ese sentido de poner en contra al otro. ¿Seria que Ben caería en su juego?

-..Cállate...-Le dijo Ben, mientras continuaba buscando alguna arma o algo. La verdad era que si, temía eso pero bueno la boda era en un día, así que si ella aun no se había arrepentido era buena señal. ¿O no?

Poco a poco, Ginny y Harry dejaron de sonreír de esa forma, de alguna manera sintieron lo que pasaba, sobre todo dentro de su corazon; este parecía latir más fuerte de lo que jamás creyeron. O justo como temían, (por lo menos Ginny), como había latido muchos años atrás. ¿Seria acaso que el amor volvía a nacer, seria que ahora Ginny dudaba de su amor, de verdad ya no amaba a Harry?

_**Continuara... **_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 – Yo sin tu amor by Paola Prieto

_Yo sin tu amor by Paola Prieto _

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Introducción: **__La tan anhelada boda de Ginny con Benjamín llego por fin, pero antes de eso, Ginny tendrá que lidiar con un amor del pasado y un sentimiento que parece crecer (de nuevo), y para terminar un secreto que marcara toda su vida_.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Las cosas en el refugio se habían calmado con las horas, Draco Malfoy era interrogado por George y Fred Weasley, pues les preocupaba que este hubiera caído de nuevo en las andabas de la magía oscura y entonces todo lo que habían logrado esos últimos años de tranquilidad, se fuera por el caño.

-..No ha dicho nada, es como si le hubieran cortado la lengua.-Murmuro Ben después de unos minutos cuando llego a casa, Harry se encontraba jugando con James, mientras Ginny prepara algo para la cena.

La escena lo perturbo un poco (sobre todo antes de que Ginny le diera la bienvenida con un beso en los labios) pues era como si Harry, Ginny y James fueran la hermosa familia que el quería formar.

-.. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Le preguntó la pelirroja mientras le besaba en los labios y le ofrecía un poco de tarta de manzana.

El chico sacudió la cabeza un poco mientras se daba cuenta de que Ginny estaba demasiado cariñosa con el, mas de lo normal, sin duda las palabras de Malfoy le habían echo imaginarse cosas, eso era todo. La boda seguía en pie, y ella aun deseaba un hijo suyo, no había razón para ponerse a pensar cosas.

Pero debía admitir que la idea de ver a Potter ahí, compartiendo habitación tranquilamente con su prometida, mientras que el hijo de ambos jugaba como a la casita (la familia feliz) era algo que le daba miedo, con o sin la cizaña de Malfoy, esa imagen le aterraba. Por que quisiera o no, era la familia de Potter, en la que el, quería encajar.

-..Yo digo que lo torturemos.-Dijo Harry del otro lado, segundos antes le había pedido a James que se tapara los oídos. Según Ginny no era bueno para el, el enterarse de esas cosas pues solo le ahuyentaban el sueño.

-..Harry.-Le advirtió Ginny un poco divertida y molesta, mas divertida que nada.

-..Solo es una idea.-Murmuro el otro divertido le sonrío de la misma forma que había echo horas atrás, después le guiño el ojo...-Me voy, Ron quiere hablar conmigo... ¡Buenas noches a todos!-Lentamente se acerco a la puerta y salio de ahí.

Cuando Harry estuvo fuera de la casa de Ginny, Ben pareció un poco mas tranquilo, no es que tuviera miedo de Potter, pero simplemente no se sentia seguro, no desconfiaba de Ginny sabía que ella le era fiel, (bueno excepto por aquella mañana en la que la vio besándose con su ex), pero de Potter no podía estar muy seguro. Recordaba aquellas miradas y sonrisas entre ambos, era como si tuvieran una clase de lenguaje secreto que solo ellos dos pudieran entender.

-..Yo también me voy, Neville me tiene una sorpresa.-Comento Ben después de unos minutos, mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Ginny, era su ultima noche de soltería y como siempre era una tradición divertirse y hasta torturar un poco a los novios...-En fin, te veo mañana, no faltes.-Le dijo después bromeando intentando creer el mismo tipo de sonrisa que había dibujado Potter en ella, pero fue un poco inútil pues la chica le sonrió pero no de la misma manera.

-..Ahi estaré.-Susurro mientras le sonría tímidamente ahora el pensar que se casaba le daba un poco de miedo, ¿Jamás se había puesto así, por que ahora se ponía así?

-..¡Mami!, ¿Puedo quedarme con el tío George?-Preguntó James casi de inmediato, asustando un poco a la pelirroja, esta se encontraba meditando por que el miedo que sentia, ¿No podía ser que ahora dudara de su amor por Ben, o si?

-..Si, claro.-Le dijo la otra un poco extrañada, parecía muy confiado de que su tío lo quisiera cuidar esa noche, y claro el que no tuviera aquella visita en sus sueños con Voldemort.

No le dio mucha importancia, después de todo si al niño no parecía preocuparle no tendría por que hacerlo ella, bueno salvo que fuera algo que le hiciera daño.

Después de darse un baño reparador de casi una hora llego hasta su habitación, y al momento de entrar lo encontró bastante diferente a como lo había dejado, había velas por doquier, pétalos de rosas por el suelo que hacían un camino hasta la cama, sonrió mientras imaginaba que Ben le había echo ese detalle.

Y casi de inmediato olvido que hubiera sentido o pensado en dejar la boda por completo.

Se acerco a la almohada donde había una flor de las que tanto le gustaban, solo dos personas sabían de esa flor, Harry y Ben, pero como lógica imagino que Ben le hacia el detalle era imposible que Harry lo hiciera, no es que deseara el que el moreno de lentes entrara y... Bueno debía calmarse no era momento para imaginar a su ex haciendo todos esos arreglos a la habitación.

Tomo aquel tulipán blanco, mientras la miraba detenidamente, y podía percibía su aroma, después un murmullo que sin duda había imaginado.

-..¡Sabia que aun te gustaban!-La voz provenía de su espalda, giro rápidamente y no vio a nadie. Solo se lastimaba a si misma, el pensar en Harry, en imaginar que el le había dejado la flor.

Después, aun desnuda y en bata de baño llego hasta el tocador y mientras se peinaba su larga cabellera sintió algo que hizo que su piel se hiciera de gallina.

Un suspiro junto a su nuca hizo que temblara ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos, mientras ella también tomaba aire, esa sensación siempre le había echo derretirse en los brazos de...

-..¡¿Harry que haces aquí?!-Dijo la chica rápidamente al abrir los ojos y notar por el espejo al moreno de lentes detrás de ella.

-..Yo solo venia de paso.-Le contesto el otro sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-..¿Como entraste?-Le pregunto después mientras dejaba el peine en el tocador y se giraba (aun sentada en la silla) para quedar frente a frente.

-..James me dejo una llave.-Le confeso el otro sonriendo tímidamente sabia que delataba a su propio hijo, pero era mejor decirle la verdad, sobre todo si esperaba que ella lo escuchara y no lo echara de la casa.

La chica solo miro mientras imaginaba que algo parecían a ver planeado su hijo y Harry, ahora mirando la habitación, comenzaba a tener miedo, Ben no lo había echo, si no Harry, y aun que ya lo había pensando (inconcientemente), le dio pavor. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

-..¿Tu hiciste todo esto?-Pregunto temerosa aun que algo dentro de ella parecía bailar.

-..Si, yo…-Comenzó a decir lentamente, debía decir lo que quería, pero tenía que decirlo de una forma en la que la chica no se sintiera acorralada...-Quiero pedirte algo, se que tal vez me gritaras y me arrojaras con aquel peine, pero no importa, yo, debo arriesgarme.-Le confeso mientras se acercaba a ella y se hincaba, después a la altura de sus piernas le tomo de las manos, fue un alivio que ella no se las apartara.

Se miraron a los ojos, ahora Ginny sentía que caía en una clase de efecto, el mismo en el que había caído años atrás, aquel que había sido causante del nacimiento de James. ¿Seria a caso que volvería a ser presa de ese sentimiento, de esa pasión, de ese amor?

-..Se que vas a casarte con Ben, y yo quería pedirte algo, algo difícil…-Se quedo callado mientras intentaba darse el valor, ¿Como decirle que quería hacerle el amor una ultima vez, como?...-Quiero dejarte ir, imaginando que por una noche, (esta noche), tu, aun...-Suspiro y después se le acerco mas, se le acerco hasta el oído...-Aun eres mi Ginny.-Le soltó de repente.

Sintió que la chica tembló ligeramente, después de unos segundos la pelirroja le murmuro un poco temerosa de la respuesta del ojiverde.

-..¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Le preguntó, casi presintiendo la respuesta, se dio cuenta de que el chico aun estaba en su oído.

-..Quiero... Hacerte el amor.-Murmuro sin rodeos.

La chica se levanto de golpe de la silla mientras caminaba hacia la orilla de la cama, mientras hacia eso, comenzaron a discutir, pero sobre todo la pelirroja le confeso algo que no le había dicho a nadie, dejando al moreno de lentes helado.

-..¡¿Estas loco?!-Le grito la otra mientras se giraba hacia el, era increíble que le pidiera eso, y aun mas sabiendo que iba a casarse a la mañana siguiente.

-..Ginny, ponte en mi lugar, yo...-Le soltó de inmediato, después se quedo callado mientras caminaba hacia ella...-Necesito dejarte ir, pero necesito saber que por una noche, tú aun eres mía.-Le confeso después.

-..¿Te estas escuchando?-Le preguntó horrorizada, ¿Cómo era posible que dijera esas cosas?

-..Ginny, se que amas a Ben, eso ya lo entendí, pero... Por favor, solo te pido esta noche.-Le dijo después intentando arreglar las cosas, no quería quedar como el ogro, el deseaba que la chica lo recordaba como el Harry de la escuela, aquel que daba la vida por ella y no ese en el que se había convertido.

Sin darse cuenta se le acerco aun que lenta pero rápidamente y sin rodeos le tomo del rostro mientras no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, en ese momento un extraño sentimiento, una vocecita en sus cabezas, parecían gritarles que se besaran, que dejaran que todo fluyera, que se entregaran al momento.

Y sin más que pensar Ginny abrió ligeramente los labios mientras Harry la besaba. Era extraño para la pelirroja pero no sentia deseos de apartar al ojiverde de su lado, sin darse cuenta o mas bien sin saber por que, lo rodeo por el cuello mientras caían lentamente en aquella cama llena de pétalos de rosas.

No era la misma pasión desbordada que sentia con Ben la que había invadido su cuerpo, era más aquel inocente sentimiento de amor que había estado guardado en su alma, como si aquel viejo amor escolar jamás hubiera muerto y como si alguno de los dos fuera a morir, era como aquel rencuentro (en parte lo era), que ambos habían imaginado años atrás.

¿Seria acaso que después de todos esos años, ellos iban a revivir aquel amor que parecía atrapado?, ¿De verdad iban a tener aquella ultima oportunidad?

Harry imaginaba que sus palabras habían a rendir frutos, y cuando estuvo a punto de comenzar a desnudar a Ginny, la chica lo aparto, ¿Que era lo que hacia?, no podía acostarse con Harry así como así, mucho menos en día antes de su boda.

-..No puedo.-Fue lo único que decía la chica mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama, cerraba su bata de nuevo y comenzaba a caminar por toda la habitación, parecía león enjaulado.

Harry se sorprendió bastante de la reacción de la chica. ¿Qué era lo que pasa, podía jurar que ambos deseaban ese momento, por que se ponía así?, además ahora que lo pensaba con calma, Ben era el intruso en esa relación. En realidad Ginny había traicionado a Harry, ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de eso de una buena vez?, ahora comenzaba a sonar igual a Arthur, ¿Seria que después de esos días con su presencia había tenido algo que ver con aquella escena que ahora presenciaba?, ¡No, era imposible el era el que deseaba hacerle el amor a Ginny!, ¿Ella querría hacer lo mismo?

-..Ginny mírame... No puedes ocultar lo que sientes por mí.-Harry parecía confiado en lo que decía pero sobre todo en que la chica le fuera a contestar lo que el quería escuchar.-...Solo dame esta noche, después desaparece de tu vida para siempre.-Termino con un dolor en el pecho, ahora que la había encontrado, pero sobre todo después de lograr hacerle el amor una segunda vez, ¿De verdad iba a dejarla ir?, era una duda que rondaba por su cabeza.

La chica al escuchas las ultimas palabras parecía a ver reaccionado lo miro directamente a los ojos y este notó lagrimas en ellas que sin duda la chica quiso ocultar de inmediato pues bajo la mirada mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama. Desde ahí le hablo de cosas que jamás pensó que le diría, por lo menos no en ese momento.

-..Es extraño que lo diga pero, siempre creí que terminaríamos así, aun que un poco diferente supongo.-Murmuro aun ocultando su mirada.

-..¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Harry mientras se le acercaba más.

-...Bueno tu tenias tu camino, salvar al mundo mágico, y yo esperarte por siempre como la novia fiel, y la realidad es que, no haz salvado al mundo, y yo ya no soy mas aquella niña de 15 años que jura amarte eternamente, así que no puedo, no podemos.-Comenzó por jugar y mirarse las manos mientras hablaba, después termino por mirar directamente los ojos a Harry, este se percato de que lloraba.-...No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo te espere, cuantas noches deseé regresar el tiempo y decirte que estaba embarazada, a veces me preguntaba que si de habértelo dicho tu habrías echo el esfuerzo por salvar al mundo, pero otras veces me hacia a la idea de que tu ya habías muerto, era la única forma de explicar por que tardabas tanto y por que todo el mundo escapaba.

Mientras la chica hablaba y lloraba con todo el alma, el chico le tomo fuertemente la mano, la chica no la aparto, al contrario lo miro y le sonrió tímidamente pero con una clase de amor. Rápidamente Harry recordó la noche en la que Ginny había sido su mujer, jamás se había sentido lleno de vida y de amor, sentia que podía enfrentar hasta la muerte y salir ileso de eso.

¿Qué le había pasado a ese Harry?, ¿Por qué se había convertido en aquel hombre que ahora todo el mundo detestaba?, quería volver a ser aquel chico, pero sobre todo quería recuperar a su Ginny. ¿Seria capaz de raptarla a ella y a su hijo, pero a donde llevarlos?

-..Ginny escapemos, tu, James y yo, lejos vamonos lejos.-Le suplico después de unos minutos, no era mala idea si lo pensaba con calma, comenzar una nueva vida con las dos personas que mas amaba en la vida. Su corazon y su mente no parecían muy coordinados uno con el otro.

-..¿Que?-Fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja pero sin soltarle la mano al chico.

-..No tienes que casarte con Ben.

-..No, no entiendes, yo amo a Ben.-Sabia que eso era como una apuñalada en el corazon para Harry pero no podía ilusionarlo.

-..¿Amor?, Ginny lo que sientes por Ben es solo gratitud, eso es todo, lo que tu y yo sentimos no se puede olvidar, lo se por que yo aun te amo.

-..No Harry, yo... Deje de amarte hace un año.-Fueron sus ultimas palabras.

Harry sentía que su corazon se había tomando vacaciones, no podía respirar y para colmo la cicatriz parecía dolerle como nunca pensó, y entonces todo se puso oscuro, caí lentamente en un abismo, entonces antes de sentir que llegaba al fin que aquel barranco cerro los ojos deseando tocar fondo rápidamente y morir. Pero en lugar de eso, escucha una voz, esa voz nunca la había olvidado, le llamaba una y otra vez con un poco de llanto y hasta desesperación, después sintió que volaba y que se elevaba de nuevo, lentamente abrió los ojos y vio aquel rostro pecoso preocupado, su Ginny estaba a su lado y parecía asustada, por lo menos eso noto en su mirada.

-..¿Harry estas bien?, contéstame, no me hagas esto, por favor.-Le murmuro una y otra vez mientras parecía darle respiración de boca a boca, al parecer este había dejado de respirar que su pulso se había echo muy lento tanto como para morir, la pelirroja se había asustado tanto que ahora tenia la camisa abierta dejando ver su pecho muy bien formado.

En ese momento Harry vio un poco del escote de Ginny, para segundos después sentir los labios dulces, tiernos y hasta rojos de Ginny tocaron los suyos este sintió una electricidad, la misma sensación que había sentido cuando sus labios la besaron por primera vez, y entonces sin que la chica lo esperara, sintió que Harry la besaba.

Y aun que parecía resistirse al principio no pudo evitar recordar aquella tarde en la escuela cuando habían ganado la copa de Quidditch, aquella alegría que había sentido por que parecía que Harry por fin la había tomado en serio como mujer. Después de un largo beso, el chico se alejo de ella esperando que le golpeara pero no paso nada simplemente lo miro y trago saliva.

-..Harry vete.-Le murmuro mirándole de nuevo a los ojos y llenos de lagrimas.

-..No, solo te pido esta noche por favor, se que cuando te cases con el yo, jamás podré tenerte de nuevo, así que por favor solo esta noche.-Le dijo mientras le tomaba de la cintura y notaba que la chica le miraba los ojos y los labios una y otra vez.

Lentamente sus miradas se encontraron y se besaron, comenzaron temeroso para después comenzar a hacerlo con ternura, amor y hasta pasión, Harry la cargo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama. Lentamente comenzó a desnudarla mientras ella hacia lo mismo, por más extraño que sonara Ginny de verdad deseaba que Harry le hiciera el amor. (N/a: Omito la escena ya que soy mala en esto jeje)

Para cuando el momento "romántico" había llegado a su fin, Ginny se encontraba recostada de lado mientras Harry parecía recuperar el aliento.

-..Harry, promete que nunca hablaras de esto.-Le suplico la pelirroja mientras se giraba en la cama para quedar frente a frente a Harry.

-..Tranquila, esto será nuestro secreto. Como cuando hicimos enojar a Filch mareando a su gata, ¿recuerdas?-Sonriéndole, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

-..Si fue divertido.-Le dijo la otra recordando buenos momentos.

-..Lo vez, se guardar secretos.-Tomándole del rostro mientras la chica suspiraba.

-..Lo se, es solo que, no quiero que Ben se entere, no ahora que…-Se quedo callada a la mitad de la frase, sabia que el confesarle eso le dolería al ojiverde pero de todas formas iba a enterarse.-…Estoy embarazada.. De Ben.-Termino notando que la sonrisa de Harry parecía borrarse lentamente.

-..¡Oh!, pues felicidades.

-..No pareces, feliz con la noticia.

-..Si ese hijo fuera mío, créeme, estaría saltando de alegría.-Le dijo después con tristeza en su voz.

-..Sabes que fue lo primero, bueno sus palabras cuando nos encontró besándonos-Harry negó con la cabeza.-Me dijo que, "Si aun lo amaba, olvidaba todo, pero que si aun te amaba a ti, entonces, me dejaba libre"

-..Lo elegiste a el.-La chica contesto con la cabeza.-… ¿Por qué?

-..Por que lo amo.

-..Lo amas como me amaste a mí.

-..No, eres difícil de igualar.-Le confeso tocando sus labios, el chico sonrío.-… Yo te amo, como se ama al primer amor, al primer hombre que…-Se quedo callado, era difícil hablar de eso con el, después suspiro.-Como al padre de mi hijo.-De nuevo comenzaba a llorar.

-..Pues, yo jamás podré dejar de amarte, y si ese tal Ben no te hace feliz, yo estaré aquí, esperando.-Le murmuro dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Esas últimas palabras fueron tan tiernas, que Ginny recordó aquellas tardes en Hogwarts cuando pasaba las horas libres con el moreno de lentes y simplemente se quedaban abrazados mirando el lago o las nubes, era una buena forma de pasar las tardes sin preocupaciones.

Se acerco a el y se acurruco en sus brazos, quería sentirse segura de nuevo, era extraño pero en brazos de Ben jamás sintió esa paz, esa tranquilidad que Harry siempre le supo dar.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Las mañanas en aquel refugio eran extrañas la mayoría de la gente no sabia si ya era de día pues como no había forma de que la luz solar entrara, era difícil despertar con un rayo de sol en el rostro, lo único que parecía decirles si era de día o de noche era aquel enorme reloj que estaba en el gran comedor, claro que Jack les ayudaba un poco mas pues en cuanto notaba que el sol comenzaba a salir lanzaba una clase de alarma despertador que en todo el lugar se escucha.

-..Quiere alguien callarlo.-Murmuro Harry mientras despertaba y se daba cuenta de que Ginny no estaba en la cama, ¿Lo habría soñado, aun que bueno estaba en la habitación de la chica?, después de vestirse y tomar su capa invisible, salio de ahí, al parecer todo el mundo estaba bastante ocupado que nunca notaron la puerta abrir y cerrarse sin nadie presente.

Rápidamente llego hasta la casa de Ron y al estar ahí se quito la capa, toco y espero a que le abrieran la puerta.

-..Hola.-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras entraba y tomaba café que Hermione había preparado.

-..¿Estas bien?, estas demasiado feliz.-Pregunto Ron.

-..Digamos que, tuve una buena noche.-Fue lo único que dijo, después salio de ahí y se camino por los pasillos del refugio. El solo echo de saber y de recordar la noche anterior parecía darle mucho gusto que no pareció percibir la decoración por el lugar, bueno después de unos minutos capto todo, Ginny se casaba y no con el, eso le hizo ponerse triste.

No muy lejos de ahí la pelirroja se preparaba para su boda, ya tenia el vestido puesto, se miraba al espejo y no parecía muy segura de casarse, por lo menos su mirada demostraba eso.

-..Wow, Ginn, es hermoso, mejor que el mío.-Murmuro Luna mientras le miraba desde atrás, la pelirroja solo sonrío tímidamente mientras miraba al vacío, se sentía extraña, lo de la noche anterior si, había sido mágico, inolvidable, pero al final había traicionado a Ben.-…¿Oye estas bien?-Le pregunto después al notar la mirada distante.

-..Si, si, bien.-Le contesto rápidamente mientras movía su cabeza tenia que olvidar esas cosas, después de todo ya no había vuelta atrás, ya lo había hecho.

-..Bueno, voy a ver si Ben ya esta listo, para empezar.-Le dijo después saliendo de la habitación.

La chica se quedo ahí callada, y la pregunta en su cabeza no fue si Harry iba a guardar el secreto, si no que, ¿Ella podría soportar, el callar y mantener esa farsa?, sabia que amaba a Ben con toda su alma, pero Harry siempre estaba presente. Era el chico del que se había enamorado por primera vez, con el que había soñado, con el que… Había tenido un hijo.

-..¿Puedo pasar?-Se escucho la voz de su padre detrás de la puerta seguido de un golpe.

-..Si.-Contesto, sabía que su padre haría un ultimo intento para evitar el que se casara con Ben, ¿Seria alguna clase de tortura, algo que le decía que debía quedarse con Harry, el que regresara y apareciera justo en ese momento tendría algo que ver?, ¡No era imposible!, como ella ya había dicho, el que Harry regresara o no, no tenia nada que ver con sus sentimientos.

Solo sentía esa culpa por pasar su última noche de soltería con Harry, eso era lo que pasaba.

-..Tus hermanos me obligaron a venir.-Le dijo su padre lentamente, amaba a su hija pero, no le agradaba la idea de verla con Benjamín.-...Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, yo estoy orgullo de ti.-Le dijo antes de que comenzaran a pelear.- ¿Estas segura, de casarte?

-… ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto, Papá?, voy a casarme con Ben, y formare una familia con el, y será mejor que te acostumbres a eso, por que… Vas a hacer abuelo pronto.

-..Estas, embarazada.-La chica asistió.-Sabia que pasaría, pero no creí que tan rápido. En fin, tengo, que llevarte hasta al altar, así que date prisa.-Le dijo después mientras veía que la chica terminaba los últimos detalles de su maquillaje y peinado, un minuto después salio de ahí, al hacerlo encontró a Harry en un pasillo mirando la decoración del comedor, parecía bastante tranquilo.

-..Hola, Arthur.-Murmuro Harry sin dejar de mirar que habían colocado tulipanes amarillos, en algunas mesas del lugar…-Le gustan los tulipanes blancos, ni eso sabes.-Bromeo mientras se daba cuenta de que Benjamín parecía dar las órdenes de las flores, lo dijo tan bajo que solo el y Arthur escucharon.

-..No pareces nervioso.-Comento el pelirrojo mirando seriamente a Harry.

-..Bueno, digamos que, se que Ginny aun me ama, no de la forma que yo quisiera, pero me ama, y eso es lo único que importa.

-..No te importa que vaya a casarse con otro, y que le vaya a dar un hijo.

-..No, bueno si, si me importa, pero no puedo obligarla a quedarse conmigo, y créeme ya lo intente, además, no creo que sea justo que ese hijo nazca sin su padre.

-..Arthur, es hora.-Un hombre se le acerco al pelirrojo para informarle que la boda ya estaba por comenzar.

Casi 20 minutos después el lugar estaba lleno de gente, Harry en un rincón presenciaba el comienzo de la boda, y entonces la vio entrar, ella en vestido blanco, con su cabello suelto y un poco rizado, se veía hermosa sin duda, el deseaba ser Ben. Tenia que resistir, se había prometido a si mismo no arruinarle la felicidad a Ginny, y si eso significada dejarla ir para siempre que así fuera, por lo menos el aun tenia el recuerdo de la noche anterior, eso sin duda le ayudaría en sus noches solitarias.

Se dio cuenta de las miradas de Ben hacia Ginny, estaban llenas de amor, sin duda le haría feliz, y no ser así, se las vería con el. Durante toda la ceremonia miro a Ginny, y parecía distante, como si la chica no estuviera casándose con Ben, solo le despertó del sueño, cuando escucho.

-..Acepto.-Por parte de la chica.

-..Puede besar a la novia.-Esas palabras le dieran en el corazón al ojiverde.

Fue un alivio que la fiesta le llegara de golpe, de hecho no sabia como había llegado hasta aquella mesa, pero debía ser que aun estaba intentando hacerle a la idea de que ya había perdido a su pelirroja.

A la mitad de la fiesta como era tradición, llego el baile de los novios Benjamin había elegido una canción para ese momento, "You and Me de LifeHouse", y mientras bailan, Harry tuvo la idea de bailar también con ella, después de todo como es tradición en una boda la novia y el novio deben bailar con todos.

Así que después de que Arthur bailar con Ginny, se le acerco, la música cambio drásticamente y ahora era una canción que sin duda la pelirroja y el ojiverde habían reconocido, era su canción, aquella que habían decidido, cuando aun eran novios, seria la canción que les marcaría la vida, en toda la pista sonaba I'll be de Edwin Mccain"

Conforme la música iba avanzando ellos dos, comenzaron, a abrazarse, era como si ellos dos estuvieran enamorados, a Benjamin comenzó a preocuparle ese tipo de afecto.

-..Sabes, voy a quedarme.-Murmuro el chico mientras bailaba.-…Ron quiere que sea el padrino de su hijo, y me advirtió que no quiere que su hijo tenga un padrino prófugo, yo tuve uno y no fue grato, además James me necesita, y tengo que ver que Carter te haga feliz.-Noto que la chica parecía feliz con el echo de que se quedara.

-.. Le dará gusto a James, Ben tal vez se moleste pero, al final lo aceptara.

-..¿Y tú?

-..Yo… Te amo…-Sorprendió a Harry, le miro de inmediato, creyó escuchar mal, pero la chica le sonrío mientras le tocaba el rostro…-…Pero no de la misma forma que antes.-Eso desilusiono al chico.

-..Bueno, pero aun me amas, por cierto, no creo que Ben sea el correcto, me refiero a que, no recuerda tu flor favorita pero yo si.-Y saco un tulipán blanco, ¿Cómo hacia para conseguirlos?

-..Ejem…-Se escucho junto a ellos Ben acaba de llegar…-Potter, me permites.-Le dijo intentando controlarse.

-..Claro, es toda tuya.-Esas palabras le dolió decirlas, pero era cierto. Al final Ginny termino la canción con Ben. Una hora después todos se fueron a dormir.

James se quedaría con Harry, el chico había obtenido la casa de alado, se había quedado con la de Ben.

-..Termina de lavarte los dientes y te duermes.-Comento Harry para su hijo mientras este se ponía el pijama.

-..Papi.

-..Si

-..Tú nos amas. A mi mami y a mí.

-..Claro.

-…Y tu crees que este mal el que yo quiero que Ben ya no sea mi papa

-..James, ¿Que estas diciendo?

-..Es que la otra vez, tu y mami se veían tan bien juntos.-Le dijo el niño.-..Que, yo….-No puedo terminar de hablar ahora lloraban, Harry solo lo abrazo para minutos después notar que el niño se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, Ginny se quitaba el maquillaje y hasta el vestido de novia, estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era dormir.

-..Ginny te tengo una sorpresa.-Dijo Ben mientras la chica se lavaba el rostro.

-..Yo también.-Murmuro sonriendo tímidamente mientras llegaba hasta la habitación, el lugar se había cambiado drásticamente, había velas, unas copas con whisky pero sobre todo, tulipanes amarillos junto a la almohada.

-..Sorpresa

-..Gracias.

-..Ya se, ya se, tus flores son los tulipanes blancos, pero son los únicos que conseguí.-Pero Harry había conseguido blancas, ¿Por qué el no podía?

-..No importa el detalle es lo que vale. Ben, quiero decirte algo, veraz, no puedo tomar.-Comenzó a decirle y al notar que el chico le ofrecía la bebida le hablo un poco nerviosa.-Es que, estoy embarazada.

La reacción de Ben fue un poco extraña, salto pero no hablo, después grito y casi se cae al suelo al momento querer besar a Ginny.

-..Es... Wow, es…. Un hijo, tendrá tus ojos, lo se, y le encantara la medicina, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, tal vez sea niña…Tenemos que celebrarlo.

-..Si veraz sobre eso, te importa si lo dejamos para después..

-..Pero es nuestra noche de bodas.

-..Lo se, lo se, pero estoy algo cansada, te prometo que te compensaré después.-Dijo rápidamente mientras se tapaba con las sabanas y se dormía. Era extraño pero no quería hacer el amor con Ben, ¿Por qué, tendría algo que ver el que hubiera pasado la noche anterior con Harry y esa palabra de "Te amo" para el ojiverde?

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, un par de hombre con capuchas negras aparecieron no muy lejos del refugio.

-…Estas seguro de que es aquí-Esa voz fría era difícil de olvidar, Voldemort había aparecido con tres de sus mejores hombres.

-.Si mi señor, Malfoy nos envío las coordenadas y es cerca de aquí.-Contesto uno de ellos.

-…Bien esperaremos a su señal, después entraremos, recuerden, quiero al niño con vida, no me servirá de nada si lo matan.-Fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras notaba que Harry Potter se encontraba cerca y parecía asustado.

_**Esta historia continuara…. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Anteriormente: **_

_-..Se que vas a casarte con Ben, y yo quería pedirte algo, algo difícil…-Se quedo callado mientras intentaba darse el valor, ¿Como decirle que quería hacerle el amor una ultima vez, como?, además ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella?..-Quiero dejarte ir, imaginando que por una noche, (esta noche), tu, aun...-Suspiro y después se le acerco mas, se le acerco hasta el oído...-Aun eres mi Ginny.-Le soltó de repente mientras notaba que la piel de la chica parecía erizarse con aquellas palabras. _

_-..Harry vete.-Le murmuro mirándole de nuevo a los ojos y llenos de lagrimas, ¿Por qué la ponía en esa posición?, hacia años que no sentía eso por el, y ahora, por alguna extraña razón sentía como si nada hubiera pasado y ellos estuvieran juntos desde años atrás, cosa que debió ser desde un inicio. _

_-..No, solo te pido esta noche por favor-Le dijo mientras le tomaba de la cintura y notaba que la chica le miraba los ojos y labios, una y otra vez, sin duda sabia, lo que pasaría. _

_Lentamente se besaron, comenzaron temerosos para después comenzaron a hacerlo con ternura, amor y hasta pasión, mismo sentimiento que habían sentido en el pasado, Harry la cargo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama. Lentamente comenzó a desnudarla mientras ella hacia lo mismo, por más extraño que sonara, Ginny de verdad deseaba que Harry le hiciera el amor._

_-..Harry, promete que nunca hablaras de esto.-Le suplico la pelirroja mientras se giraba en la cama para quedar frente a frente a Harry._

_-..Tranquila, esto será nuestro secreto.- Sonriéndole, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa_

_-..Yo… Te amo…-Le soltó Ginny justo en medio del baile._

_Sorprendió bastante a Harry, este le miro de inmediato, creyó escuchar mal, pero la chica le sonrío mientras le tocaba el rostro dulcemente. _

_-…Pero no de la misma forma que antes.-Eso desilusiono al chico. _

_Aun que no del todo, pues dentro de su mente aun existía la noche anterior, algo que ni siquiera el echo de que ahora era la Señora Carter, podía borrarle de la mente. Aun que bueno, después de todo, Benjamín la tendría para siempre, y el, ¿Qué ganaba?, la respuesta le llegaría muy pronto. _

_-..Es que, estoy embarazada.-Le confeso Ginny a su ahora esposo después de un rato, justo en el momento en el que este deseba celebrar la noticia pero sobre todo consumar la noche de bodas.-Estoy algo cansada, te prometo que te compensaré después.-Dijo rápidamente mientras se tapaba con las sabanas y se dormía o mas bien pretendía, dejo bastante extrañado al chico, pero después de todo la dejo dormir ya tendrían tiempo para eso. _

_Era extraño pero no quería hacer el amor con Ben, ¿Por qué, tendría algo que ver el que hubiera pasado la noche anterior con Harry y esa palabra de "Te amo" para el ojiverde?_

_-...Recuerden, quiero al niño con vida, no me servirá de nada si lo matan.-Fue lo ultimo que dijo Voldemort mientras notaba que Harry Potter se encontraba cerca y parecía bastante asustado._

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

Ginny se encontraba bastante confundida, no tenia sentido amaba a Benjamin, pero no sentía esa clase de atracción, por la cual ahora desarrollaba por Harry. Años atrás lo había sentido, pero en ese entonces estaba segura - antes – lo amaba pero ahora, no era amor, ¿Entonces que era?

Esa duda atormentaba a la chica, miro a su lado y Ben dormía tranquilamente, no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba. Se sentía la persona mas horrible del mundo, una noche anterior había dormido en esa misma cama con Harry – su ex – y ahora no deseaba ser tocada por Ben – su esposo – necesitaba saber o mas bien entender la razón de su confusión.

¿Seria acaso que volvía a ser presa de aquel amor, o en realidad jamás había muerto ese sentimiento por el ojiverde, o seria que se encontraba enamorada de ambos hombres?

Maldita la hora en la que Harry había vuelto, si jamás lo hubieran encontrado no estaría en esa situación, en ese momento podría estar celebrando como era debido de su embarazo – además de matrimonio – sería la mujer mas feliz del mundo pues estaría casada con el hombre que siempre le había sabido dar lo que tanto necesitaba en esos tiempos difíciles, pero sobre todo, no tendría ese sentimiento de culpa que sin duda le seguiría por el resto de su vida.

Así que para lograr pensar con calma decidió salir a caminar por los pasillos del "Refugio", necesitaba estar a solas y pensar con claridad. Tenia que pensar en el bien, - no solo suyo – si no de James, y también del nuevo bebe.

Se toco levemente el vientre, ese pequeño inocente, no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasaba, no es que su primer hijo tuviera culpa alguna, pero era un mal recuerdo de Harry, pero sin duda un hermoso regalo de esa trágica relación.

Se levanto de la cama cuidadosamente, procurando que Ben jamás se diera cuenta, necesitaba tiempo a solas para lograr aclarar todo, estaba segura que eso le ayudaría, pero lo que no sabía era que esa salida le llevaría a otro problema aun más grande. Mientras rondaba por los pasillos del lugar, recordó cosas que ella había sepultado ya años atrás, el primer beso con Harry y esas sensación de que por fin su felicidad seria eterna, después la noche en la que el chico había desaparecido por completo y había rumores de que había muerto y claro ella había llorado durante días, pero sobre todo, aquella mañana en la que se entero que estaba embarazada.

_**--- Flash Back ---**_

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación en La Madriguera, estaba haciendo cuentas de algo que se suponía debía visitarla por lo menos 15 días atrás.

-Bien, la última vez se adelanto un poco, así que tal vez ahora se atrase.-Aun que las palabras parecían más como una clase de pregunta al aire mas que una confirmación, como si quisiera convencerse de que todo era normal.

-Vamos al pueblo, ¿Quieren algo?-Escucho la voz de sus hermanos, George y Fred iban al pueblo mas cercano a comprar algunas provisiones y la pelirroja vio la oportunidad.

-Puedo ir con ustedes.-Grito mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué necesitas, te lo traemos?-George estaba al inicio de la escalera cuando la escucho, entonces camino hacia ella para hablarle en voz baja.

-Es que… Son cosas de chicas.-Les confeso después de un rato.

-Demasiada información para mi. dijo Fred imaginando a que se refiera.-Bueno, puedes venir, pero no te alejes esta bien.

La chica asistió y casi al minuto, caminaba con un hermano de cada lado, no estaba segura de cómo iba a ser para comprar aquella prueba de embarazo, pero la necesitaba, solo quería salir de dudas, se maldijo en su cabeza, ¿Por qué no había sido precavida y se había cuidado?, bueno cuando ocurrió, en realidad, no tubo tiempo de pensar, solo paso.

No se arrepentía de a ver echo el amor con Harry, solo que tenia miedo, de que sus sospechas se confirmaran, sabia cual era la misión del ojiverde, también sabia que este la amaba con toda el alma, pero ¿Seria capaz, de dejarlo todo y quedarse con ella, o debía decir ellos?

Se quedo parada un rato en la sección de enfermería de la tienda, estaba nerviosa, tomar la prueba era fácil, el problema era al pagarlo, sus hermanos podrían verla y entonces… El mundo se le venia abajo.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa Ginny?-La voz de George hizo que la muñeca de la pelirroja temblara pues tenia la mano levantada y casi tomaba aquella prueba de embarazo.

-Nada-Contesto rápidamente mientras bajaba la mano y parecía buscar otra cosa, solo para confundir a su hermano. Pero no funciono.

-¿Segura?-Pregunto mientras se ponía a un costado suyo y la miraba detenidamente, conocía a su hermana, en esos últimos días había estado bastante rara.

-Bueno, la verdad, es que…-Necesitaba ayuda, lo sabía.

Pero ¿Decírselo a su hermano mayor le ayudaba?, no estaba segura, pero era mejor que decirles a sus padres, por el momento.

-Vas a matarme cuando te lo diga.-Le murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada al piso algo apenada. ¿Cómo explicarle que había – aun que fuera por poco tiempo – tenido intimidad con su ahora ex novio?

No era fácil, ella seguía siendo una niña, y quisiera o no, George era bastante celoso, casi del mismo modo que Ron.

-¿De que hablas?-Le dijo mientras la obligaba a que le mirara a los ojos.

-Creo que… Estoy embarazada.-Le confeso después en un murmullo que estuvo segura solo el escucho.

George se quedo serio un minuto, su hermana menor, embarazada, quería lastimar al idiota que le había echo eso, aun que bueno, no tenia que buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo, pues ese mismo día llegaba a La Madriguera, pero en ese momento, era mejor ayudar a su hermanita. Después tomo la prueba de embarazo rápidamente y pago, Ginny estaba sorprendida, Fred jamás lo noto pues estaba coqueteando con una chica del pueblo.

Ya cuando estaban en casa, le dio la prueba a la pelirroja.

-Procura que mama no la vea, y suerte-Le dijo mientras la abrazaba y la dejaba sola en el baño.

-Gracias.-Le dio un leve beso en la mejilla mientras sonreía ampliamente, estaba agradecida, bueno hasta el momento no le había dicho nada a nadie, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría así?, era mejor aprovechar su buen estado de animo y salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

Mientras estuvo en el baño y leía rápidamente las instrucciones de la caja, intentaba mantener la calma, pero después de esperar por un minuto se dio cuenta de que sospecha era cierta, y si, estaba embarazada.

Casi 10 minutos después estaba con George a las afueras de la casa, mientras le contaba lo que pasaba, pero sobre todo lo que sabia y estaba segura seria el fin de su vida.

-No se como decirle, se supone que terminamos para no ponerme en peligro y ahora yo… Tengo miedo…-Mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Su hermano la abrazo y noto que esta lloraba desconsoladamente.-...Yo se que ama, pero somos muy jóvenes, y bueno, admítelo, no es un buen momento para tener hijos, aun que no sean planeados y yo… ¿Qué van a decir mis padres?, voy a romper su confianza, ¿Qué clase de hija soy, si se embaraza de un próximo prófugo? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Qué va a hacer el, crees que se quedara?-Le preguntó después algo asustada, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

George no puedo decir nada, escucharon un ruido y no muy lejos de ahí aparecieron Harry con una tropa de La Orden.

-Tienes que decirle, tiene derecho, y no solo eso, debe hacerse cargo. Si fue lo suficiente hombre para...-Se quedo callado mientras intentaba controlarse...-Deben hacerse cargo los dos. Y más te vale que sea antes de que Mamá lo note.-Le aconsejo George mientras intentaba ser buen hermano.

Ginny se quedo mirando hacia la dirección de Harry, quien solo le devolvió una media sonrisa algo tímido pero sin duda en su mirada había amor, la chica no pudo evitar que en sus mejillas cayera otra lagrima, Harry estaba preocupado por la pelirroja, jamás le había gustado verla llorar, pero en ese momento se sentía tan mal cerca de ella, además era mejor comenzar a olvidarla. Así que durante los pocos días que estuvo ahí se comporto indiferente con ella, provocándole aun más dolor a la pelirroja, pero el, sabia que de alguna manera ella también llegaría a olvidarlo.

_**--- Fin Flash Back --- **_

Por alguna rara razón, ahora Ginny se encontraba parada justo a las afueras de la puerta de Harry, ni siquiera había caminado mucho, se había quedado como paralizada al recordar, que no se dio cuenta lo que paso, trago saliva, aquella misma mirada de amor que había visto en el ojiverde la veía ahora de nuevo, sobre todo la noche anterior y esa misma tarde cuando bailaba con el.

Se sentía mal, y no era precisamente por el embarazo, estaba segura de que Harry seguía amándola, pero la pregunta era, ¿Ella seguía amándolo?, sentía algo por el, eso era obvio, pero ¿Era amor?, tenía que estar segura, pero ¿Cómo?

Tenía una extraña necesidad de dejar salir ese deseo, esa sensación de ¿amor o pasión?, eso era lo que sentía con Harry, pasión, pero como estar segura de que era pasión y no amor, o era ambas. Trago saliva mientras levantaba lentamente la mano para después tocar la puerta, después de unos segundos escucho como alguien parecía acercarse y girar la perilla.

Casi al instante se encontró con el rostro de Harry, adormecido pero mirándole fijamente.

-¿Que haces aquí, no deberías estar....?-Pregunto el hombre, pero no termino de hablar ya que Ginny se le lanzo a los brazos y lo beso apasionadamente.

Aun que Harry no había prevenido aquel acercamiento, ahora la había tomado de la cintura mientras continuaba besándola justo en el umbral de la puerta, provocando que cualquiera que pasara los viera, pero claro, ¿Eran casi las 4 de la mañana, quien iba a verlos?

Ginny por su parte simplemente sentía que aquel extraño sentimiento iba esfumando a medida que el beso avanzaba, casi después de dos minutos así, se separaron lentamente solo para tomar aire y recuperar el ritmo, no solo de sus respiraciones si no también, del pulso.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Harry después de dejar de sentir sus labios junto a los de Ginny, mientras ambos abrían los ojos, esta simplemente le vio directamente, y contesto bastante tímida pero sin duda, con una mirada de pasión.

-No lo se, simplemente había una voz en mi cabeza, que me decía que tenia que hacerlo-Le confeso aun parada a las afueras de la casa del chico, después de respirar profundo y darse el valor…-¿Puedo pasa?-Pregunto después, al notar que Harry aun estaba en shock, después de aquel repentino y apasionado beso, ¿Quién no lo estaría?

-¿Quieres pasar?-Pregunto este mas sorprendido que feliz, acababa de confirmar que la chica aun sentía algo por el, algo tan fuerte que se reflejaba en ese momento, después de todo, ¿Qué recién casada, dejaba a su esposo y le pedía a su ex poder pasar a esas horas de la noche?, ni que decir de aquel beso.

La chica simplemente asistió, este le cedió el paso, y después cerro muy bien la puerta. Ginny estaba sentada en aquel sofá mientras se miraba las manos, tenia un gran problema enfrente, pero no parecía importarle simplemente quería, sacar ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella. Saber pero sobre todo entender cual era el amor y cual era pasión, pero sobre todo, que sentía por Harry y que sentía por Ben.

Deseaba hacer el amor con Harry, pero ¿Como decirle, como explicarle que solo seria cosa de una noche?, aun que en realidad ya eran dos noches.

-¿No me ofreces nada de tomar?-Le regaño casi de inmediato cuando este se sentó a su lado mientras tenia la misma actitud y se miraba las manos algo nervioso.

-Ginny estas, embarazada.-Le recordó mirándole seriamente.

-Pero puedo tomar té-Le sugirió rápidamente mientras le sonreía coquetamente. Harry suspiro mientras se levantaba de su lado y le preparaba la bebida. Esta casi de inmediato se le acerco mientras lo observaba.- ¿Cómo esta James?-Pregunto por instinto, no estaba segura de cómo comenzar la charla para después ir al grano.

-Bien, se quedo dormido hace 20 minutos.-Le dijo mientras le pasaba la taza con el té y el tomaba otra.-No se si deba decírtelo, acabas de casarte pero… James siente que, no esta seguro de querer a Ben como su padre ahora.-Le confeso después de un largo rato y también de un largo sorbo de bebida, parecía que aquel té caliente les relajaba ambos, ya hasta se les había olvidado aquel beso, ¿O en realidad intentaban ocultarlo?

-¿Eso dijo?-No era el único que parecía sentir eso.

-Si, algo así. Ginny, en serio, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le dijo mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, notando que esta se sonrojaba y daba media vuelta solo para ocultar sus sentimientos.

-No lo se, no se lo que siento, pero de verdad hay algo dentro de mi que, me dice que debo estar aquí, contigo.-Le murmuro mientras daba vueltas por la casa para después girarse y mirarle a los ojos, una ráfaga de viento calido los rodeo, como una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

-Si esa voz te hubiera dicho eso tan solo unas horas atrás…-Harry bromeo, aun que bueno en ese momento que podía hacer, ella estaba casada y si era una clase de trampa.

-Harry, yo…-Estaba apunto de decirle "_Te amo_", pero se detuvo…-Te quiero, lo se, pero, no estoy segura si es como antes o mejor.-Le dijo mientras se le acercaba bastante y le besaba. Casi sin pensarlo mucho la chica se le acerco al oído, le murmuro algo que el ojiverde jamás creyó escuchar, por lo menos en ese momento.-Hazme el amor.-Mientras volvía a verle a los ojos para después besarse apasionadamente.

Este la cargo entre sus brazos, y la llevo hasta la habitación, lentamente como si el tiempo no les hubiera echo cambiar pasaron la noche juntos, apasionadamente, hasta tiernamente, intentando que nada existiera mas que ellos en ese mismo momento.

-Wow.-Murmuro Harry cuando termino agotado y se acomodo al lado de Ginny y sentía que su corazón latía con furia.

Ginny sentía casi lo mismo que el, aun que tras mirarse la mano izquierda sintió remordimiento, ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a Ben, que se estaba haciendo ella misma?, ¿Intentaba ser feliz?, con Benjamin era feliz, pero con Harry, era una felicidad distinta. Y el a verse acostado con Harry no le ayudaba mucho, se sentía mas confundida que antes.

Entonces se levanto rápidamente de la cama mientras buscaba su ropa de entre el suelo.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Harry mirándola algo preocupado. ¿Qué había echo, o mas bien que no había echo para que esta se quisiera ir tan rápido?

-Me voy, no debí venir-Murmuro mientras terminaba de ponerse la ropa.

-Ginny, por favor no me digas que no lo disfrutaste-Harry se levanto de la cama mientras evitaba que esta saliera de ahí se coloco en la puerta.

-No se trata de eso-Le confeso sin duda el estar con el hombre le había gustado, pero ese era el problema, le había gustado y Harry no era su esposo.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó intentando saber cual era el verdadero problema de todo eso.

-Es solo que, no puedo hacerle esto a Ben, ni a ti. No es correcto.-Le confeso apenada.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de venir aquí y seducirme.-Le soltó rápidamente mientras hacia sentir culpable a la chica, después se disculpo.-Lo siento yo… Es solo que no te entiendo, vienes diciendo que sientes cosas, que te haga el amor, y después te quieres ir. Siento que me usaste. Pero si es así, puedes usarme cuando quieras.-La chica sonrío ante el comentario, este se le acerco mas mientras le tocaba el rostro, y esta cerraba los ojos por el contacto.-No voy a decirle nada a Ben, este será nuestro secreto.-Le susurro.

-Lo pensare.-Le dijo mientras salía de ahí, pero antes de eso le dio un leve beso en los labios.

-Te estaré esperando.-Le dijo mientras la miraba partir. Sabía que se metían en problemas por lo que hacían, pero si era la única forma de estar juntos, no iba a desperdiciarlo.

Ginny se sentía casi igual, sabía que Benjamin podría enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo, así que tras arreglarse la ropa se acomodo junto a su esposo que dormía como si no pasara nada, tras dejar su cabeza en la almohada escucho la voz de este llamadote haciéndole brincar del susto, ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia?

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto mientras le miraba-¿Te asuste?-Mientras le tocaba el rostro e intentaba tranquilizarla.

-No, yo… Me maree un poco y fui a enfermería por algo.-Le mintió en caso de que comenzara a preguntar donde había estado.

-Oh, esta bien... ¿Sabes? tuve un mal sueño.-Le dijo después de un rato mientras intentaba hacer platica.

-¿Así?, cuéntame-Cualquier cosa que le hiciera olvidar lo que había echo esa noche era bienvenida, aun que fueran pesadillas.

-Es algo extraño, como si fuera a ocurrir después de esto.-Mientras le mostraba el anillo en su mano.-Pero, por alguna razón tú, y yo terminabas separados. Tal vez solo estoy nervioso por que Potter se queda, ¿no?

-Debe ser eso-Le aseguro, aun que por dentro ella temía que con el paso del tiempo eso pasara, ¿Terminaría enamorada de nuevo de Harry?, ¡Si es que no lo estaba ya!

-Pero no fue lo único que soñé, sabes. Eso si era bueno, soñé con nuestro hijo, o hija.-Le dijo mientras cambiaba de tema pues notaba que Ginny parecía asustada y hasta nerviosa. Entonces noto que esta se le acurrucaba de nuevo en los brazos.-Me encantaría que si es niña me dejes elegir el nombre ¿Si?

-Liz.-Dijo la chica mientras le miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa, no era necesario que le dijera, ella ya había pensando en eso.

-Si, me encantaría que llevara su nombre, ¿Puedo?

-¡Claro!-Le dijo mientras le besaba y se quedada dormida en sus brazos.

Harry despertó sudando a chorros en la cama, había tenido un mal sueño, el imaginar a Voldemort cerca de donde el estaba, no era algo que le diera mucho gusto, aun que se alegro que solo fuera un sueño, ¿O no lo era?, bueno en caso de que no lo fuera, el ya estaría muerto.

Después de darse un baño y de levantar a James, se fue directo al comedor. Todos estaban sentados y Ginny no muy lejos de ahí estaba sentada junto a Luna y Hermione, mientras parecían charlar, entonces vio a Ben, Ron y Neville, tomando comida no solo para ellos si no también para sus esposas. Odiaba el tener que imaginar a Ginny como la esposa de Benjamin pero eso era lo que era.

-Hey.-Les dijo mientras se mezclaba con ellos y también parecía servirse.

Estos le devolvieron el saludo, Ben sin ánimos parte de su pesadilla se debía a Potter, el imaginar como podría a ver sido el noviazgo con Ginny, era algo que le daba miedo, pues de alguna forma como estaba seguro de que Harry iba a jugar limpio, aun que bueno si hubiera querido recuperar a su ahora esposa, habría detenido la boda.

Todos se dirigieron a la misma mesa, Harry se sentó casi enfrente de Ginny, mientras notaba que esta parecía nerviosa con solo mirarle a los ojos, aun que también había una leve media sonrisa que sin duda intentaba ocultar cuando notaba que Benjamín los miraba algo molesto.

Había algo que se estaba perdiendo, y no le agradaba que fuera solo entre su esposa y el ex de esta, lo único que podía hacer sin armar una escena era tomar de la mano de Ginny ante la mirada de asco de Harry, lo cual hacia que el sonriera, se sentía como un idiota, no tenia necesidad de, demostrarle todo eso a Potter, por que Ginny era su esposa, pero aun así, podía notar que había algo mas entre ellos dos, algo que no parecía amistad.

Tal vez solo se estaba haciendo tontas ideas, e imaginaba ver lo que no había.

Horas después Ginny se encontraba en Enfermería cubriendo su turno, habían llegado al lugar tres personas nuevas, las cuales parecían muy mal heridas y para colmo no hablaban Ingles. Harry quien - no por casualidad - pasaba por ahí, entro y saludo a todos los presentes, mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja que estaba sentada leyendo tranquilamente.

-¿Estas libre esta noche?-Le preguntó en murmullos mientras fingía estar viendo la tabla periódica de elementos que tenían en la pared.

-Tengo familia recuerdas.-Le murmuro Ginny mientras se levantaba y según ella parecía ver unos archivos de algunos pacientes que no estaban muy lejos de donde Harry estaba ahora.

-La mitad de tu familia, es mi familia.-Le dijo Harry haciendo que esta sonriera, ¿Por qué tenia Harry que comportarse de esa forma?, ese tipo de cosas hacían que se sintiera bien a su lado, ¿De verdad se estaba enamorando de nuevo de el?

-No puedo.-Le dijo después recobrando la cordura pues todos en el lugar podían verlos.

-¿Por qué, Carter te mantiene prisionera?-Le murmuro mientras hacia reír a la chica.

-No, y por si lo olvidaste yo soy Carter ahora.

-Si, sobre eso, trato de no pensarlo mucho.-Se quedo callado un largo rato, y después volvió a preguntar.- ¿Entonces supongo que no me usaras hoy?

-Tal vez, nunca se sabe.-Respondió coquetamente sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Solo quiero estar seguro, por que, quiero preparar algo especial.-Le susurro muy cerca que estuvo seguro que alguna de las enfermeras del lugar o incluso algún paciente, podría a verlos visto.

-No puedo.-La chica al escuchar eso se le quedo mirando un rato, ambos se sentían como adolescentes sonrojados. Se sentían expuestos como si todos en el lugar los pudieran escuchar.

-Pero si quieres.-Le comento provocando una sonrisa en la chica.-Solo piénsalo, y avísame.-Se despidió de ella mientras salía de ahí, después le hablo de forma muy formal y hasta graciosa.-Bueno Doctora Carter, gracias por el consejo, intentare no forzar mi brazo, no quiero que me lo corte, lo necesito.-Provoco que no solo Ginny riera con el comentario si no que la mayoría del lugar lo hizo incluso los pacientes.

Pero esa noche Ginny no fue a casa de Harry, por más que este estuvo esperándola con un gran ramo de tulipanes blancos, así como velas encendidas por toda la habitación, la pelirroja no fue. Esperaba no a verle dicho algo que la ofendiera, aun que bueno, había estado sonriendo a cada palabra además se había comportado bastante coqueta. La pelirroja no había asistido a la casa del ojiverde, no por que no quisiera, simplemente no logro encontrar el momento para ausentarse del lado de Benjamín.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó el esposo algo asustado cuando noto que Ginny se levantaba silenciosamente de la cama.

-Por un poco de agua.-Le dijo la pelirroja intentando no mostrarse asustada.

-Yo te la traigo.-Le contesto este evitando que la chica se moviera de ahí. Benjamín no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba, pero sin duda estaba preocupado, celoso, y nervioso. Sabia que entre su esposa y Harry había algo, no era necesario verlos juntos o algo por el estilo, simplemente había algo que le decía que, debía tener cuidado, era como si lo pudiera sentir.

-¿Qué paso, creí que iba a venir?-Le dijo Harry a la mañana siguiente, cuando tubo que fracturarse el brazo el mismo para así no llamar la atención y poder hablar con Ginny, esta tenia mucho trabajo y era el único lugar libre de Carter.

-Yo lo siento, lo intente, pero, Ben me descubrió.-Le dijo la otra, algo apenada.

-Eso quiere decir que, hubieras estado ahí.-Le dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

-Como te dije, tal vez, nunca se sabe.-Mientras terminaba de vendarle el brazo.-No tienes por que lastimarte, solo, envía una nota con James, es mas sano.

-Lo tomare en cuenta...-Le dijo mientras sonreía, después giro la cabeza y vio a tres hombres recostados sobre unas camas.- ¿Quiénes son ellos?-Jamás los había visto por ahí.

-Llegaron hoy, no hablan Ingles, y la verdad es que no sabemos que lengua sea, ninguno logra entender.

-Tal vez pueda ayudar.-Le sugirió, había estado en muchos lugares durante esos años, que conocía casi todos los idiomas, además si lograba entenderlos eso significaba pasar mas tiempo en Enfermería y con eso Ginny. Mientras parecía mirar a uno por uno de los ahora nuevos residentes del "Refugio", sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó la pelirroja algo asustada, esperaba no a verle echo daño cuando le arreglaba el brazo casi roto.

-Si, solo es un dolor de cabeza, no es nada.-Intentando calmarse, no quería asustarla pero estaba seguro de que uno de esos "nuevos" tenia algo que ver con Voldemort. Durante los 10 minutos que estuvo en el lugar, sonrío a la pelirroja como si nada pasara, pero en cuanto salio de ahí, se fue directo con Benjamin.

Tenía bastantes dudas, el que le doliera la cicatriz con tanta intensidad era lo peor, además la presencia de Malfoy, tal vez el tenia algo que ver, después de todo, ¿A dónde quería llevar a su hijo?, sin duda se había dado cuenta del parecido

-¡Potter, que bella sorpresa!, estoy ocupado.-Le hablo con sarcasmo sobre todo cuando interrumpió en su oficina, y después le miro molesto.

-Esto es importante, es sobre los nuevos, a los que nadie entiende, mira, no se lo dije a Ginny, para no asustarla, podría a serle daño dado su estado, pero… La cicatriz no deja de dolerme, ¿Qué tan seguro estas de que Malfoy esta de nuestro lado ahora?-Le soltó tan rápido se sentó mientras notaba que Ben parecía prestarle atención a cada una de sus palabras.

-Bueno, para serte sincero, yo no creo que Malfoy se arrepintiera, pero… Es demasiado arriesgado, además, si fuera algo relacionado con Voldemort, ¿No crees que ya hubieran atacado?

-Si eso mismo pensé yo, pero… No lo se, la cicatriz.-Estuvo a punto de darle la razón, pero algo en su frente le decia que debia tener cuidado.

-Potter, según se, siempre te ha dolido, ¿No?, tal vez solo estas asustado, todos lo estamos.

-Solo mantén vigilado a Malfoy, no te confíes de el.-Le murmuro mientras salía de ahí, e iba directo a donde tenían al rubio, tenia que sacarse de dudas, tenia que estar seguro de que el, no había echo nada para arruinarle la felicidad ahora que la tenia.

Después de casi 15 minutos dando vueltas por todo el lugar, dio por fin en la habitación donde tenían al rubio, este estaba sentado encadenado en la silla y mesa del lugar, como si fuera un criminal. Bueno sin duda lo era. Era custodiado por George en ocasiones, así como de Fred, por lo menos los Weasley no se fiaban del chico, era algo a su favor. En ese mismo instante parecía a ver cambio, George se iba mientras Fred se quedaba ahora, le fue mas fácil entrar cuando los gemelos le dieron el permiso después de todo, se trataba de su sobrino preferido el que estaba en juego.

-Potter, viniste a serme compañía.-La forma en la que hablo le dio aun mas odio al ojiverde. Si había algo que odiaba del rubio era su sarcasmo.

-Quiero una explicación y quiero la verdad, ¿A dónde llevabas a mi hijo?-Le soltó bastante molesto.

-Ya se los dije, solo quería jugar con el.-Le dijo con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa. Como si tramara algo bastante feo, algo que Harry estaba seguro no iba a gustarle.

-Quiero la verdad Malfoy, ¿Aun tienes algo que ver con Voldemort?

-No deberías decir su nombre con tanta facilidad.-Le dijo aun con aquella sonrisa malvaba, después al notar Harry no sonreía comenzó a hablar.- ¿Qué me sucede si te digo que "tal vez"?

-No creo que quieras saberlo.-Le soltó mientras le miraba con odio.

-En ese caso no diré más. Pero apuesto que la cicatriz te duele mas ahora, ¿No?, debe ser frustrante, el imaginar cosas, y no saber la verdad, el tener sueño, y no estar seguro de que en cualquier momento podría venir por ti, o por tu hijo.

Harry estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero en ese mismo momento hubo un gran movimiento como si la tierra, se moviera, después escucho gritos afuera.

-Será la peor de todas tus pesadillas Potter-Fue lo único que escucho mientras notaba que el rubio reía a carcajadas para después desaparecer. Pero se llevaba con el tanto la silla como la mesa donde estaba encadenado.

Se suponía que no podía hacer magia de este tipo dentro del "Refugio" algo había cambiando, algo había pasado, ¿Qué había sido ese terremoto y esos gritos, que pasaba?, abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró a gente corriendo, Fred tenia la varita en alto mientras parecía dar indicaciones a todos los residentes.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Pregunto el ojiverde mientras se tambaleaba de nuevo.

-No estoy seguro, pero parece que alguien intenta salir o entrar al lugar.-Le dijo en voz baja mientras los residentes aun caminaban.

-Malfoy desapareció, creí que no podía hacer eso.-Le dijo después de un rato.

-Bueno eso fue el terremoto, algo hicieron, o están haciendo, ni siquiera se para que uso mi varita, no puedo usarla, es como si algo estuviera bloqueando la magia, será mejor que te vayas de aquí, ve donde mi padre, es mas seguro.-Le dijo después mientras parecía explicarle lo que pasaba.

-Iré a buscar a James, y Ginny. Nos vemos después.-Camino solo unos cuantos pasos cuando se topo con Hermione y Ron que ahora parecían algo confundidos y asustados.

-Harry, ¿Sabes que esta pasando?-Pregunto Hermione mientras sentían otro fuerte movimiento dentro del lugar. Era como si alguien intentara tirarlos, como si estuvieran golpeando contra ellos.

-No, pero las varitas no sirven, y eso no es bueno.-Les dijo cuando vio que Ron sacaba su varita rápidamente.

-Harry.-La voz de Ginny lo hizo girarse solo a tiempo de que esta lo abrazaba con demasiado amor, si lo hubiera besado habría sido el perfecto encuentro, pero bueno Benjamin venia con ella, tal vez por esa razón se había detenido justo a tiempo.- ¿Dime que sabes donde esa James?-Le miro con preocupación.

-No.-Le soltó lentamente mientras le tocaba el rostro solo para calmarla, la angustia que tenia ella, ahora parecía traspasarse en su cuerpo.

-Ginn, descuida, lo encontraremos debe estar con tu padre.-Le dijo Ben mientras le quitaba de los brazos de Harry.

-Malfoy desapareció. Y no creo que sean alucinaciones mías, estoy seguro de que estoy tiene que ver con Voldemort.-Aun que en realidad le hablaba a Ben, fue como si los demás también debieran saber.

-Potter, tu cicatriz ahora me tiene sin cuidado, necesito encontrar a mi hijo.-Le dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Ginny y la sacaba de su alcance.

-¡Es mi hijo!-Le grito molesto, mientras se ponía enfrente de ellos dos, Ginny por su parte se soltó al instante, Harry estaba apunto de estallar, no solo le quitaba el amor de su vida, si no que ahora se adueñaba de James, aun que bueno, estaba agradecido por que cuidara de ellos, pero James era su hijo, no había duda alguna de que era suyo.

-¡¿Que importa de quien es hijo?! ¿Tu cicatriz te duele?-Hermione se interpuso entre los dos, mientras miraba a Harry y ahora lo interrogaba.

-Algo, no quería preocuparlos.-Les soltó lentamente mientras miraba a los ojos de Ginny, en especial a ella, no quería asustarla, pero bueno, ahora que parecían estar en peligro era mejor que supiera la verdad. Y pudo notar que esta ahora le ocultaba la mirada, sin duda estaba molesta, no la culpaba, en el su lugar se habría puesto así.

-Bueno, hay que encontrar a James, y después discutimos esto. Hay que separarnos.-Les sugirió Ron mientras todos comenzaban a caminar en diferentes direcciones. Harry intento seguir la ruta de Ginny, pero esta enseguida tomo la mano de Benjamín, para irse con el, sin duda estaba molesta, ¿O, intentaba aparentar frente a su esposo?

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, Arthur Weasley caminaba como loco por los pasillos, buscaba a su nieto con desesperación, antes de que comenzaran aquellas sacudidas sin razón en el lugar, estaba jugando con el niño a las escondidas, pero ahora necesitaba encontrarlo y saber que estaba a salvo además de llevárselo a su madre, pues de seguro estaría preocupada.

Por suerte para el, los pasillos estaban ahora vacíos, que era mas fácil buscar al niño sin la gran multitud de gente que parecía esconderse y protegerse.

-James, sal de donde estas, el juego termino hay que buscar a tus padres.-Le gritaba el hombre mientras buscaba en el área de salones en donde el niño solía esconderse con frecuencia.

Entonces tras buscarlo en el tercer salón, lo vio parado en medio del lugar, con la mirada algo perdida, era como si estuviera observando algo, pero no había nada a la vista, miraba hacia el techo, Arthur se le acerco lentamente mientras lo llamaba, pero este no se movió.

-James, hay que irnos-Le hablo el hombre mientras se acercaba a el lentamente por causa del bastón.-Hijo, en serio, tu madre estará furiosa.-Le susurro cuando le toco el hombro, entonces el niño le miro a los ojos, no parecía ser el, al principio, tenia los ojos rojos, pero mientras le miraba y parpadeaba fueron cambiando a su color natural, verde brillante, en ese momento escucharon la voz de Ginny y Benjamin cerca del lugar.

Y con el llamado de sus padres el chico pareció salir de aquel extraño transe y moviendo la cabeza rápidamente le sonrío a su abuelo mientras salía de la habitación.

-James, hijo.-El grito de Ginny y Benjamin hizo que Arthur reaccionara, se había quedado helado al ver aquellos rojos ojos mirándole en el cuerpo de su nieto, ¿Qué había pasado, exactamente?, cuando se acerco a ellos y comenzaron a caminar de regreso, fue cuando lo malo ocurrió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las luces se apagaron, para después encenderse de nuevo.

James ahora parecía ser raptado. Justo enfrente de ellos, había una docena de hombres con capuchas mientras el niño parecía ser tomado a la fuerza para evitar huir con su madre, entonces cuando Ginny intento alcanzarlo, vio algo que la dejo helada, al igual que a los demás.

Aquella mano de color parecido al gris, y aquella varita, solo podían pertenecer a alguien, Voldemort estaba ahí parado frente a ellos, y con aquella mirada roja sobre ellos les hablo lentamente para así comprobar y representar todos sus miedos en esos años.

¿Cómo había entrado al "Refugio"?, era la duda en la cabeza de todos lo presentes.

-Gracias por la hospitalidad, es un gran sitio de verdad… Pero si quieren seguir con vida, les sugiero no poner resistencia…. Díganle a Potter que lo espero, que se entregue de una vez, o su hijo pagara las consecuencias.-Y antes de que lo notaran las luces se apagaron y el grito de James que parecía esfumarse, les hizo darse cuenta de que habían desaparecido

Cuando las luces habían regresado, Ginny lloraba en el suelo mientras Benjamin intentaba controlarla, Arthur por su parte estaba aterrado, se habían llevado a su nieto, pero la duda aun mas grande era, ¿Aquellos ojos rojos en el niño, que era, significaba algo?, necesitaba hablar con Harry y aclarar todas las dudas, cerca de donde Voldemort había estado minutos antes había una nota con lo que parecía una dirección, sin duda deseaba que Harry lo encontrara.

_**Minutos después… **_

Cuando Harry se entero se puso como loco, como era lógico, pero no reacciono tan bien como esperaban los demás, Benjamin fue mas rápido que el, o ¿Seria que a el si le importaba la felicidad de Ginny y sobre todo el bienestar de James?

-Chicos, necesito que cuiden a Ginny, iré por James.-Murmuro Benjamin mientras les hablaba a los gemelos, la pelirroja que aun lloraba, le miro directamente a los ojos, el chico parecía decidido.

Durante un largo rato ni Ginny o Benjamin se hablaron, solo se miraron, no eran necesarias las palabras para saber que ambos, entendían que esa podría ser la ultima vez que se verían, y lo que paso a continuación fue un golpe duro para Harry. El ver como Ginny se acercaba a su esposo y lo besaba de forma apasionada, como jamás lo había besado al, era el peor de sus miedos.

Ahora las palabras de Draco tenían sentido, primero su hijo y ahora la mujer a la que amaba, lo último que faltaba era que sus amigos se pusieran del lado del Carter, y antes de que lo notara Ron murmuro algo.

-Ben, si no te importa quisiera ayudar, James es mi sobrino, y la familia se ayuda.-La voz de Ron hizo que Harry reaccionara, todo el mundo intentaba recuperar a James, y ¿El que hacia, nada?

-Esperen, no tienen que hacerlo, el me quiere a mi.-Era la primera vez que hablaba decidido de algo.

-Si Potter, pero que nos asegura de que dejara ir a James.-Le soltó Ben duramente, así que ese era el plan, el se entregaba mientras su hijo vivía, no era mal plan, aun que había una falla, ¿Por qué no podía el vivir también?

-Ben-La forma en que Ginny le hablo al chico fue lo peor, se miraran un largo rato y entonces se perdieron de vista en el despacho de Carter.-Prométeme que te cuidaras, te necesito, te necesitamos.-Harry alcanzo a escuchar un poco de la charla debido que estaba mas cerca, después de eso, escucho un gran silencio seguido de sonidos que sin duda, le revolvían el estomago de rabia, se estaban besando de nuevo, pero no parecía un simple beso, de nuevo era un beso apasionado, de a ver estado en la misma habitación sin duda habría roto algo de la rabia.-Aun tengo que compensarte, aun estamos de Luna de Miel, ¿No?-Susurro Ginny mientras sonreía y se abrazaba con su esposo.

En ese momento Harry y aquella aventura no existían, solo el echo de que amaba a su esposo y que deseaba a James junto a ella. Aun que una parte de ella, ahora comenzaba preocuparse por Harry, aun lo quería, pero no era lo mismo. Y justo en ese momento se sentía como una cualquiera, se había acostado con su ex y ahora le decía a su esposo que debían retomar los deberes matrimoniales. Sin duda se odiaba.

-Regresare pronto… Necesito que cuides esto.-Le murmuro Ben mientras se apartaba de ella y sacaba de un cajón oculto, una llave bastante extraña.-Se supone que seria nuestro escape en unos meses, pero creo que es mejor ahora… Veras, este ultimo año me di cuenta de que Voldemort aun no tiene poder en America, así que la idea es perdernos allá. Los gemelos te llevaran y después te encontraras con un amigo chileno, Matthew, el te llevara a casa.

-No voy a irme sin ti.-Murmuro la chica algo asustada, ¡No quería separarse de Ben!

-Tienes que... Solo serán unas horas, tal vez unos días, estaremos juntos pronto.-Le aseguro el chico aun que no estaba muy seguro de cumplir su promesa además de poder encontrarla.

-Ben...Te amo, no lo olvides.- Susurro la chica con amor para después besarse por última vez.

Después de que estos dos salieran del despacho, partieron. Ginny solo miro a Harry y le deseo suerte, aun que en su mirada había algo mas.

-Harry, cuídate ¿quieres?... James te necesita-Le murmuro la pelirroja justo cuando iban a partir. .

-¿Solo el?-Preguntó algo molesto, mientras Ben los miraba del otro lado algo preocupado, no alcanzaba a escuchar de que hablaban pero si notaba aquellas miradas entre ellos.

-Tal vez, nunca se sabe.-Le dijo pero le miro a los ojos con un brillo y preocupación, no quería decir nada que la comprometiera enfrente de Ben. El chico pareció comprender y no dijo nada, el grupo se dividió mientras una parte parecía escapar de Europa, la otra se adentraba al bosque para después regresar al Centro de Inglaterra.

_O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O_

_Perdón, perdón, lo siento, en serio me disculpo por este periodo largo en el que deje de publicar. No tengo palabras para expresar lo apenada que estoy, pero cosas personales, falta de inspiración además de leerme toda la saga de Crepúsculo, me hizo distraerme de este fic. _

_Pero bueno, aquí les traje ya un nuevo capitulo, tal vez no de los mejores que he escrito, les repito falta de inspiración pero tenia un deber que cumplir y ese es terminar esta historia. _

_Los siguientes dos capitulos son los finales que claramente aun no estan terminados, apenas son borradores. Como ya había dicho uno es para Benjamín y el otro de Harry, ustedes deciden con cual se quedan. Pero mientras tanto, hasta la proxima, espero que esta vez no tarde demasiado, y quien sabe tal vez publique ambos finales el mismo día. _

"_Lo que todo comienza como un sueño, termina como un fic" – aun que en este momento parezca una tortura. Paola Prieto. _


	8. Chapter 8

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice este fic, lo lamento de verdad, he estado muy ocupada, cosas de trabajo, familia, etc.. Que no he tenido el tiempo para ponerme a escribir pero, quiero decirles que espero terminar esta historia antes de que termine el año, eso es un hecho, pero mientras tanto pueden seguirme en twitter, o facebook mis enlaces estan en mi perfil, sera mas facil para mi informarles sobre el proceso del final de esta historia. Sin mas que decir me despido y espero de verdad, deseo poder darles el final muy pronto.


End file.
